


The D in Dva stands for Diapers!

by Dva_best_Girl, emissaryofrainbows, mamaclover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Female Ejaculation, Gen, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Orgasm, Vibrators, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 89,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_best_Girl/pseuds/Dva_best_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: A collection of stories I have commissioned from around the web featuring Hana Song Aka D.va the most diaperable Overwatch girl! All credit goes to respective authors who will be listed in the notes before each story!Update to those who have read this collection of stories: if you have a story idea you would like to see done by any author who wrote any of these stories or you know of another who I have not used feel free to contact me and I will be happy to commission them on your behalf! Just tell me what writer you want to use and I will arrange the commission. I will request money through PayPal from you but I will not ask for more then the author asked for! While I would prefer to keep the trend of diapered Dva I am fine with just about any other overwatch girl in diapers. Oh and if you know of writers on this site and beyond don’t hesitate to tell me! I’m always looking for more!





	1. Dva's Downfall: The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This work is by https://www.deviantart.com/dl-secret! This is a muti-part story with 2 parts done so far with more to come soon hopefully!

Shooting Stars… it was more than just a phrase. To everyone in Korea it was the show everyone tuned in to watch. And there you would see Hana Song, honored for her bravery against the Omnics. DVa was her heroic name, but Hana didn’t care about that. All she cared about was working to protect her city.

In the mechanic room a bright suit made of blue and pink stood out. DVa wore her suit with pride as she worked on her mech. She had been working so much, she rarely had time to herself. She and her squad were one of the only walls between the Omnics who wished for total destruction, and the peaceful citizens.

Hana screwed in a few more bolts on her newly fixed up mech, as she stood back to marvel at her work. She bent down and placed the tool on the cart next to her, and a strange crinkle sound came from her suit. Hana smiled softly, lightly brushing up against her own backside. Hana didn’t have enough time for herself, which included the bathroom. She had been wearing diapers for months now, just going in them when in the heat of battle. Dae-hyun wasn’t impressed with her decision, and neither was the rest of the squad. But it was better than going in her pants, at least she’d be prepared.

She started to notice her control of her body wavering slightly, but she did it to protect her homeland. Not only that but Hana knew she could look adorable even in a completely soaked diaper. Speaking of that, she was completely drenched right now. Hana let out a soft sigh as she prodded her soaked diaper through her suit. She had just got back from a rather intense mission. She closed her eyes as she recalled what had happened only hours ago.

Her comrades were in a bit of pinch so Hana had come in to help. They were surrounded by multiple Omnic threats, but Hana wasn’t easily intimidated. She swooped in with her Defense Matrix up and blocked the incoming fire to join her squad.

“Thanks for that” One of her fellow pilots spoke through the com-link they had open.

“I thought you guys could take care of this on your own?” Hana quipped, with the self confidence she was known for.

“Yeah yeah, get your fluffy tail in there and help draw the fire from those guys” He replied back, giving her the run down.

DVa didn’t have to be told twice, putting her mech into gear and diving in. She shotgun blasted some of the offensive forces, causing them to back off and regroup. Using a barrage of her missiles she destroyed some separated stragglers. Before DVa could celebrate she got hit from behind. Her vehicle shook violently as she noticed mechanical limbs wrap itself around her mech. The crash was so sudden that Hana almost peed herself there and then. Hana grunted and groaned as she hadn’t had the time to use the bathroom in hours. All that soda had gone right through her.

As the surprise Omnic wrapped itself around her mech it started to squeeze tightly. Hana could feel her body being pushed against the back of her own mech. Her thruster button was jammed and she couldn’t break free. The mech struggled to break free up instead it ended up leaving very little air for Hana. She gasped, starting to feel light headed. Her knees trembled as felt a small amount of urine flow into her diaper.

Luckily it wasn’t a ton or it would be glaringly noticeable when her wet diaper expanded. Suddenly Hana felt the Omnic loosen its grip on her mech. She snapped back to reality as the com-link spoke to her.

“Those missiles were a direct hit, get out of there Hana!” One of her female companions called to her.

Hana followed up effortlessly, using her thrusters to break free and then spinning around for the kill shot. She lit the mechanical terror up, causing it to burst into flames. Her comrades swooped in and finished the creature off.

“Hey, what happened to all that spunk you just had?” Her friend teased.

“Oh please, accidents happen. Even to the best” Hana reached back and gently touched her backside.

With a soft plop she pressed up against her seat, causing the wet diaper to squish against her. It would be better when she fully peed herself. After that the team returned to base, much of them retired to their rooms. The skirmish had been waged all through the night, it was natural some would be tired. Not Hana though, she was still dying for a leak.

Hana wiped some grease off her face as she figured it was time for a break. More like a bathroom break. Hana finally let go what she had been holding in, her diaper turned warm as she was brought back to the present. The warm flow of urine continued for awhile, causing her diaper to create an embarrassing bulge towards the bottom. Her suit stretched oh so slightly, making it obvious more than ever now that her diaper was soaked. Hana relished in the feeling, finally feeling the relief she longed for. The warm enveloping her crouch she wished would never go away. But that would have to wait, she had worked through dinner.

After sitting down to dinner she decided to debrief what happened into her camera for documentation, like she had always done with her missions. She would always sneak in stuff about her diapers but then edit it out in the final version. She was sure the others had caught her talking about diapers to her camera before, but she didn’t care. They were her friends and colleagues so she knew they’d never tell. Who would even believe them? “And this is a very soggy Hana Song, signing off for the day. Remember to always take precautions, accidents can happen to anyone” Giggling to herself she stopped recording, finishing her session. She cracked open a can of soda with her own likeness on it. Looking at herself on the can she couldn’t help up laugh.

“Wait, this isn’t right. There should be a big diaper riiiight… there heh heh” Hana pointed at her backside on the can.

Once she was finished with doing that she figured it would be a good time to just relax with the rest of her time. As DVa sat on her bed she rummaged for her headset, planning on getting her game on. As she rooted around for it she felt a twinge of something. DVa felt herself pee a bit more into her already soaked diaper. She looked down and noticed her diaper puffing out from under her outfit now. The bulge was so embarrassing… but it felt so right. Now she could be perverted, and no one could stop her.

DVa couldn’t stop herself from groping herself through her suit, squishing the now bloated diaper with her hand. Hana massaged her breast in her other hand, not getting much stimulation through it. Wanting to get closer to her body she reached to undo the zipper around her suit. Much to her surprise, the zipper didn’t budge.

“W- What? This has to be a joke… right?” Hana thought aloud.

Hana hadn’t gone for days, and she had been feeling the urge to poop. She felt an energy flowing in her suit, her trying to undo it must have triggered something. Suddenly Hana didn’t feel too good. She stumbled to her feet, catching herself on her drawer.

“W- What is this?” Hana managed to mumble.

She realized that the Omnic must have done something to her suit when it latched onto her, not only that but her body. DVa stood where she was, entranced by the call of nature. 

“W- What if I let this happen? H... How would it feel in my diaper?” She stated, feeling ready to burst at this point.

The delay she took was enough and she felt something give. She leaned on the dresser as her poor body gave out on her. A loud fart sound emanated from her backside, followed by a large mass exiting. The large mess piled out of her and plopped into the back of her diaper. Hana gasped, feeling yet another wave through her body.

“Haaaaggghhh nggg” She tried to stop the next wave, grasping at the back of her suit to no avail.

Another wave of mess loudly piled onto the first one, making her gasp yet again. She threw her head backwards, her knees turning to jelly at this point. Using the dresser to support herself she sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“I think that’s all of it” She stated, feeling empty at this point.

The large mess she could feel barely touching her rear from inside her diaper. A slight thought crept into her mind, if this suit could do this to her diaper… what else could it do? She felt the energy trail up through her suit yet again, Hana at its mercy.

“Linking to other mechs in squad, drawing from waste compartments” The suit spoke up to her.

Hana’s eyes grew wide as she realized what that meant.

“N- Now hold on w- we don’t have to-” She tried to reason with it.

It was far too late as she felt a compartment on the back of her suit open up. Without much hesitation the back of her diaper exploded with filth. Hana gasped the loudest she had during this experience as it happened. Wave after wave the suit pushed more poop into the back of her diaper, pushing it to it’s absolute limit. Her suit expanded and stretched, trying to keep up with the diaper. Her diaper was very heavy duty, she wasn’t worried about leaks.

It sagged down past her knees and stretched out the logos on the side of her suit. Her dignified sponsors now became distorted images, crippled from her filthy diaper. Hana moaned louder and louder as the urine and poop made it’s way up to the front of her diaper. With no room in the back it started to piled up into a large mound. Speechless, Hana could only bark out her pleasure.

“Jjeonda!” She shouted, feeling the diaper press against her lower body.

As the mess slowly came to a halt, drool slinked down the corners of her lips. Her expression was pressed into one of lust and sexual pleasure. Without waiting a second long, she fell onto the enormous load. The filth pressed up into her quickly as she squished it into the floor. It felt like she was sitting on a smelly warm bag, and she loved it. Getting onto her knees she felt her wave of pleasure bring her to cum. She came violently into her diaper, adding to the mess inside already.

Exhausted she stood back up and examined herself. The suit and diaper had contained all of it, and now the massive diaper swung to around her knees. Hana sat back down on her bed as she contemplated her life. Was this the Omnic virus’ doing? Or did Hana really grow to enjoy diapers this much? At this point she couldn’t even tell, though she was glad her zipper didn’t work after all.

She’d have to find a way to fix this later on, but for now she just wanted to be alone. Reaching down she picked up her lost headset and put it on.

Game on


	2. Dva's downfall: Diaper Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the first story written by the same person!

Exclusivity, limited addition, these words kept DVa alert. Hana’s hardcore gaming heart wouldn’t allow an opportunity like this to slip by. There was a recent event in one of the games she played frequently, Heroes of the Storm. In this exclusive event, rare skins were being thrown out. Hana knew this would be the time to stream 24/7. No meals, no bathroom breaks, no sleep… only continued gameplay.

“Alright everyone welcome to the 24 hour stream, who’s ready to game on? I’m gonna get every single rare skin I can, just watch” Hana boasted into the recording camera.

She knew the RNG drops on these raids were super stingy, but Hana was prepared. Around her room there were tons of jugs of water along with soda cans thrown in the mix. Sitting down on her seat there was a soft crinkle sound. Ever since the Omnic virus infected her suit she’d been wanting to try this. She got the most absorbent diaper she could get her hands on, and she was prepared on using it. Even then, just to make sure she was protected she doubled up the diaper making it so she was wearing two at the same time.

Hana was in her casual attire this time, only wearing a tank top with her logo on it and some hot pink shorts. The shorts barely covered her thick diaper as it was, however the camera didn’t go below her waist. They were older shorts she got in the wrong size, so bulky they worked perfectly. Good thing too, because once this thing gets soaked nothing will be hidden anymore.

Taking a large gulp from her water she sighed and booted up the game. Within hours of gameplay she managed to snag a few rare drops.

“Aw yeah, got a legendary spray. No one can stop this hyper train!” Hana shouted cheerfully.

The stream chat urged her on as she continued to ravage the digital landscape. At this point Hana had already wet her diaper, and the warmth had disappeared. A few more hours in she cracked up a can of soda. Feeling a bit full she relaxed and peed herself once more. The warm urine poured into her diaper, making it expand and stretch under her shorts. She could feel the material being restrained by her shorts, begging to be freed but she knew she had to wait.

During the last hour of the stream she had a big surprise. There were only a few codes given to some viewers, and they’d be invited to a private stream during the last hour. The people who choose to accept knew what they were getting, and she was getting excited herself. Ever since the virus Hana wanted to feel that way again, to get that mind blowing orgasm like she had before. Hana pushed all those thoughts into the back of her head, as for now she had to focus on the game.

She had to do this for her fans. More hours passed as she snagged the last kill from someone else.

“Aw you snooze you lose, should have been quicker heheh” Hana giggled, enjoying the virtual loot she obtained.

She quickly got into another lobby and waited for a match to be found. Yawning she stretched her limbs out, leaning back on her couch. Hana quickly remembered her thick shorts could be seen at this angle as she readjusted, getting them out of frame yet again. Checking on the chat she noticed some people commenting on it.

“Oh my, GameSlayer606 are you commenting on what I have under my shorts?” Hana responded to the chat.

“Didn’t your momma teach you it’s rude to ask that?” Hana smiled, knowing even if he was right no one would believe him.

The chat came to Hana’s defense, some missing what happened entirely.

“Let’s get back to gaming boys, save the drama for the tabloids” She stated, hopping back into the game.

Later on in the day it started to get hotter outside, instead of cranking on the AC Hana had to continue the stream. Dedicated to her cause she endured the heat, choosing to chug down water instead. Placing the water down she wiped her forehead, feeling the sweat coming off of it. Her whole body was sweating, even down into where her double diapers were. It’s a good thing the stream didn’t have smell, because Hana wasn’t smelling the best currently.

Speaking of smell, she leaned forward slightly and stared at the screen. Relaxing her body she felt a little bit of mess plop into the back of her diaper. She caressed the back of her shorts slightly, noticing it wasn’t too large. It would make sense, she hadn’t eaten anything all day. Sitting back down she squashed the load, her moan barely audible. Oh god, this was amazing. All these viewers had no idea the perverted things she was doing.

She pulled on her shorts with the smell of her now messy diapers hitting the air. Still playing the game Hana could indulge in the smell herself, the powder puffing up from her waist trying it’s best to keep the smell down. Hana felt so alive, and turned on. Relaxing she felt another gush of wetness rush into her diaper. As her diaper expanded she felt some urine leak into the second layer. Hana tried to focus on the game, but her hands shook and she could feel her nipples becoming erect under her shirt. A crimson blush formed on her face, choosing to focus more on her warm diaper than the game. After the first wave stopped another started. The diaper was so wet and warm now, Hana couldn’t help but give out a lewd moan into her mic. Eventually she was all done, sighing in relief as she finished. Bouncing up and down on her seat excitedly the mess pressed into her rear repeatedly. She was actually coming very close to cuming right there but a sound on her scene told her otherwise.

Hana quickly realized she had died to the enemy and her team had failed the raid. It snapped her back to reality rather fiercely.

“S- Sorry about that you guys, the heat is really getting to me” Hana tried to explain to the stream.

“You can’t win them all, am I right?” She smiled, trying to steady the shaking of her body.

She noticed some people in the chat being suspicious and others were trying to get screenshots of Hana for proof. Slowly drinking from her soda she sighed, ready to attempt the raid a second time. As the hours passed it started to become darker, she couldn’t use the heat as an excuse if she screwed up again. The stream was winding down to an end, but DVa had managed to grab quite a lot of rare loot.

“Hey, I’ve got a duplicate of some rare gear. I’ll give it to one of my fans who got the code” Hana winked at the livestream. Blocking part of the livestream she sent one of her lucky fans her duplicates.

As she sent them over she figured she’d attach a message.

“Congrats on being chosen, remember to always stay protected. Hope to see you at the private stream later on ;)” She typed onto her computer.

Snickering at her joke she sent the loot over, he’ll get the protection part soon enough. As her side of the camera was offline she took the time to check on her diapers. Pulling on the waistband of her shorts she caught a glimpse of how swollen her diapers were. They were so thick Hana could barely even close her legs, she had to sit with them spread open.

She gently caressed her diaper, moaning only very softly. It was then that she realized she had wanted this all along. It wasn’t the virus that caused this, Hana genuinely loved diapers. And maybe… the virus just gave her what she secretly wanted. To pack her diapers, and fill them to the breaking point.

Hana quickly got back in position and turned her face cam on. At this point it was super late at night, Hana had gone through almost all of her water. She checked the clock on the livestream, and her heart started to beat loudly. It was almost time for the private livestream.

“Thank you guys so much for watching! Stay safe out there, this is DVa signing off!” She waved at her online fans.

“If you got a code then you know what to do hehee” Hana giggled, switching the camera off.

The rest of the stream went dead and she quickly stood up. Undoing her shorts she slowly slide them off, freeing her absolutely soaked diapers. Her diapers bounced along, sagging obviously past the normal capacity. All of her thoughts rushed into her head and she groped her diapers, feeling her sexual energy rise up. Typing into her computer she set up the private livestream. As she waited for people to join she took off her tank top, leaving her in just a bra and diaper. Grabbing her favorite vibrator she turned her personal body cam on.

“Are you boys ready for DVa after dark?” She sat down, her diapers making a very loud sound this time.

She started to grope her swollen diapers, the thick mass too much for her to hold back at this point.

“I’m so wet and horny, don’t tell anyone ok?” Hana whispered to the livestream.

As she pressed down onto her diaper a small puff of powder came up from the waistband. She took her toy and started to rub it against the front of her swollen diapers. She teased herself by gently gliding across her urine soaked diapers, savoring the naughty feeling. She had done this all herself, she would have to say goodbye to panties unless she wanted to make a mess everywhere she went. She took off her shirt and exposed her bare breasts, showing off her erect nipples now. Getting really into it she sat on top of her toy as it pushed into her privates. She started to grind into it, speeding up as she did.

“Oh! Oooh it’s coming! Mhhhm! I’m getting so close!” She moaned, throwing her head back.

Sitting and thrusting it into her diapers made something clicked. The amount of swollen material pressed up into her vagina was too much. A torrent of piss escaped her body as her poor bladder gave out. It soaked the mess she had sat on earlier as it became even squishier. The back of the mess and material pushed into the second diaper, both layers were soaked to the max. Her diapers sprung a leak and spilled over the vibrator as she howled and came into her diaper. Panting heavily Hana didn’t try to stand up this time, deciding to lay down onto her stomach. Her diapered rear point into the air as she smiled at the livestream.

“T- Thanks for stopping by to check out my little secret. Hope it was worth the price~” She winked, not bothering to check the comments.

Reaching over she turned off the life stream, for good this time. She wasn’t sure what was to come after this, as she rolled onto her back. Looking up at the ceiling she found herself letting out a quiet yawn. She felt like taking a long nap.

 

She figured she deserved it after all her hard work. Without thinking much more about it she cuddled up on her couch and drifted off to sleep. Only warm feelings around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now this the end of this series but Dl-secret has said he is willing to write more but he had other commissions to do first.


	3. Desperate Dva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is by https://www.omorashi.org/profile/319-faust/!

"And, another thing Hana..."

"Yeah, I get it... Daaaaaad." a modestly shaped girl lightly groaned, rolling her eyes and sipping at a glowing can of cola. Nano cola. For when you need that extra little boos-

"Darnit Hana, Don't plug your cola in the middle of my lecture!" her lecturer, an older man with a prominently red visor, a scar trailing down his chin, and greyed hair barked, as if sensing her intentions from her posture. "This is literally the fourth time this week we've had the others talking about your.... problem."

"It's not a problem, 76." the girl protested, glowering up at the older man. The girl's own modest curves were highlighted by a bright blue bodysuit that hugged her body snugly. All in all, a fashionable, chic look.....

If it wasn't for the copious, generous dark wet patch that trailed down her inner hips, and thighs. There was only realistic explanation for such a intricate wet patch....

"I'm pretty sure wetting yourself on every mission lately is cause enough for Concern, Hana." the older man snapped again, looking exasperated. "It's probably all that Soda you drink. I should get Angela..."

"Look, it's not a problem! I can handle myself just fine!" the girl quickly interjected, holding up her hands. "Nano Cola has no adverse side-effects! I just... It's such a pain to hold it lately..."

"Somehow, I doubt that.." the man quipped under his breath, already starting off. "I'm going to go talk to her anyways. You can't be too careful when it comes to these kind of things."

"It's not a 'Thing!'" the girl indignantly called out again, to no avail. He wasn't going to listen to her... He almost never did. "Stupid 76..."

He was always just so...stuffy, and strict. She was an adult, she could do what she wanted! And if that meant losing it in her MEKA, where naught but herself could witness the results, then so be it! Not that she was addicted to the sensation... No.. No, it was just bad timing, is all.

"I need another Cola."

She had a brand deal to keep up with, plus she was just plain thirsty. The girl peeled off her blue jumpsuit, stowing it in a laundry basket as she made her way along.

What was most annoying wasn't the lecture, or being treated like a kid... But the way 76 always called her 'Hana'. Her real name, sure... But, she was no mere person..  
Former gaming pro, turned mech pilot, working for Overwatch... She was a Hero, dammit! And, given she managed her own mech, a giant, pinkish purple mechanized armored drone she called MEKA, it was her business what she did in it. And with that, she had her own name..

"It's D.Va, darnit.." she muttered under her breath as she pulled on some casual clothes.... moving about to work on it some more. A few parts needed retuning, and some scratches to buff out. Nothing she couldn't handle.

"Just hope Mercy doesn't overreact like he did..."

Mercy, or, Angela Ziegler as 76 referred to her, was both the team medic, and also the practitioner of medicine for their group. She had long blonde hair, and a white outfit....

But, when she went into battle, she turned from your typical Nurse, into a Valkyrie! Battling, while keeping them all in tip top shape! The way the wings on her suit lit up were pretty cool... At least the first few times D.va saw them. After a bit, they started to lose their luster....

"There was that one outfit she wore during Halloween.." the girl noted to herself with a bemused smirk, as she started to brush up her MEKA, amusing herself. "Well, I'm sure she'll just say it's nothing, and let me off with a clean bill of health."

About thirty minutes later, D.Va heard her voice over an intercom being called to the Nurse's station, prompting her to drop her wrench, and pace along confidently. Nothing, absolutely nothing could go wrong!

....

"What do you MEAN I have to wear a Diaper?!"

"Now Now, Don't raise your voice like that Hana.." The Nurse in question, Mercy, gently chided. "It's just a precaution: Not a permanent thing. We've been getting reports of your post-mission status, and..."

"You think I can't help it too, don't you? What'd 76 tell you?" D.Va snapped, the blonde nurse merely shaking her head.

"It's just a precaution. Caffeine is a diuretic, so I'm willing to chalk it up to just a bit of carelessness on your part. In the heat of battle, a touch of incontinence is to be expected... This is to mitigate the cleaning of your MEKA, and.."

"I'll be fine..!" D.Va protested again, but she could already see the writing on the wall. The only person that was more stubborn about their pushiness than 76 was Mercy, and she certainly didn't have the stamina to keep up an argument with the Nurse.

"I'm sure it will be." The woman called again, gently. "Just, wear these for a few matches and show us that you don't need them. Once we've ascertained it's not a kidney infection or such, we'll let you out of them immediately.."

"So, I just gotta do some matches without wetting my.... Ugh.. Diaper?" D.Va asked, grimacing at the last word.

"Precisely."

.....

It was the best chance she was going to get. D.Va nodded her head somberly, and looked eye to eye with the blue-haired Valkyrie of a healer.

"Fine... Fine. I'll show you I can make it just fine." she quipped, her hands returning to her sides. "Just remember, you guys asked for this."

"Asked for...what?"

 

For the next day and a half, D.Va would always turn the moment she felt any bladder discomfort, and would call out to 76, or any other chiding adults nearby.

"Going to the bathroom! Like a normal girl."

IT didn't matter if it was the dead of night, or the middle of the day... If they were that concerned with her continence, she would make sure to firmly educate them in her ability to contain her waters.... And when she would properly release them, of course.

She could already tell 76 was getting tired of the constant alerts, but she didn't care.. He's the one that pushed this! That had made Mercy prescribe her...

...

She didn't want to think about it..... The kiddie garment that would wrap around her.... Would it be like wearing super bulky underwear? Or, another pair of shorts under her suit?

She silently wondered if it would show through her own suit, the puffy white garment billowing out.... No... No it couldn't... it wouldn't.... Would it?  
...

She had paced around the changing rooms at this, looking to her locker anxiously. It wasn't...the strangest thing she'd seen... but, she definitely had no experience with it. A padded, bulky garment.... To go under her own bodysuit...

"No Harm in trying it out..." she told herself as she started to change into her uniform... Pulling off her casual clothes, and glancing down over her slender, smooth skin.. And her soft body....

She had a rockin' bod, and she was sure that she could make a killing as a cam girl... her own dark brown hair that waved it's way over her shoulders... Her modest breasts, slender hips, and lovely thighs....

"Alright... Now... the... D...D.."

She didn't want to say it.... But, she had to put it on, if she was going to figure out how it would look with her outfit.....

She picked up the garment, and lightly pulled it up her legs, her hands moving to fasten it at her sides. It was.......

...

Different.

It wasn't a bad feeling, as she worried.... No, it was... Surprisingly fluffy... And, soft.

She could hear the rustling with every movement as she tried to get used to the garment... At least, for the range of movement. She paced about a few steps, before moving back to her uniform, and started to slide it back up.....

The blue material stretching over her padded behind. It thankfully was made of a material that wouldn't fray and part with the added garment..... Though...

"Hmmmth.. The sooner I'm out of this thing, the better..." she called, glancing into a side mirror. "Though, it doesn't look too bad with my suit on. Good to know."

She looked herself over once more, clasping her hands over her padded posterior.

"Mmmth... Bulky..." She noted, before shrugging. "Well, better get this off before.."

"Ah, good to see you're on the case already, Hana." 76's voice called out, snapping her out of her mindset. "We just got a mission. Payload. Go ahead and get into your MEKA, since you're already suited up."

"But..." the girl started, the older man starting to put on a vest.

"Hm? Did you need to use the bathroom before we headed out again?" the man called, D.Va pausing as the man called. "Could have sworn you said you'd always go before our missions. Well, try not to take too.."  
"Of..Of course I already went!" the girl Lied, quickly. "You just be prepared to be amazed when the round's over, 76!"

She didn't have to pee that bad.....No, she would be fine, even as she polished off her third Nano Cola. It was just a payload round....

Stay in a thing that moved, fight off guys that got close.... Rinse, repeat. It was easy! 

Certainly no challenge for her bladder, which was barely twinging with need. Yeah... She'd be fine....

....

A chorus she kept echoing to herself as the group suited up and headed out....... Moving to a hot, Arid environment. D.Va polished off what would be her last can of Nano cola before work. Hey, it would be nothing short of a crime to let such an amazing soda go to waste!

"Alright everyone.. Squad up, and keep on the point as much as you can." 76 called out to the group, as D.Va took her spot in her MEKA, mounting it in a forward, pseudo-crawling position that stuck her rump out, and kept her leaning forward. "It won't move without us, and we only have a few minutes before interception. Try not to get blasted away, and keep your eyes open."

"Got it, Dad. Let's just kick ass!" D.Va mused, as the group was brought to the payload... A large, giant load of... something on a cart that only seemed to move when people stood on it. With her giant MEKA, she could usually tank a lot of the oncoming fire, and dish it out just as good. She had plenty of ammo, tons of guns, and she was sure to have a medley of targets! Yep! She had more than enough of everything to handle this...!

Pang...

....

Including Nano Cola, processing in her body rapidly. The girl lightly quivered, crossing her legs in her MEKA, and hearing the light rustling of the additional garment beneath her.

'I'll be fine.....I'll be fine.' she told herself, tensing her legs as the signal for the match rang out. 'Just five minutes..... Maybe less... And I can go back, and pee....'

Yeah.. It'd be fine....

"On your right, everyone!"

D.Va Spun her MEKA around swiftly, and depressed the trigger on her guns. A loud, vicious blast of energy that would no doubt send anyone packing!

...

Yet, as she kept firing, her MEKA kept rocking back from the recoil wildly... Making her shift awkwardly, and trembling in the framework...

"Nnn... Never...noticed it that bad before..." she groaned to herself, feeling her feminine muscles protest the shaking.... Her lightly twittering bladder starting to more pressingly tingle with need....

With the padding around her, she almost felt an instinct to loose her waters......Wait.. No... NO......She couldn't.....

"Not now... Not ever..." she assured herself, as the greyed solider hopped up onto the payload.

"Get on the point, everyone!" 76 Commanded, as D.Va rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we get it..." she groaned, the rest of the people on her team firing wildly. Ugh, did these losers even know how to Aim?

D.Va brought up her MEKA to the top of the payload near 76, and started aiming and firing once more, muffling her own bladder's protests with a light squeezing of her inner thighs again....

Before she suddenly felt several blasts of energy crashing into her MEKA.

"AGH....NNGH!"

She could feel every impact....Her whole body shook with the MEKA as she heard sirens starting to go off..... Her bladder's urges starting to pang with every blast....

"Hnnngh... Nnn... No... Not yet..." she groaned to herself, moving for a switch. "I'm not done yet..."

She had a trump card for this situation.... The enemy was grouping up, and they were firing wildly at her MEKA. She couldn't take the blasts much longer, if she wanted to pilot it....

But, if they wanted to make it explode so bad, then who was she to disappoint them?

"Nerf This..." she called out with a smirk, smashing the button to her ejector seat....As the MEKA charged forward.

BWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

A large explosion, engulfing at least two of the enemies. Her MEKA would be reconstructed in a short period of time, and she'd be able to hop back in..... Heading right back to the payload, and back into the conflict.....

....

But for now, she was feeling very vulnerable, staggering her way out of the line of fire, and back past cover.

The payload had moved along to a healthy degree, and with her taking out her own share of the enemies, she figured a free minute or two could be dedicated to emptying herself.....

"M..Mmmmgh... Even if it's just a bit... It'll help me make it through..."

She stumbled behind cover, and started to unzip her uniform, her modest, but perky tits on full display for a moment....

She could feel the hot, arid air on her skin as she slid it completely off her shoulders, feeling herself bare to the world..... At least for a few moments.

"Now...just need to....." she called to herself, getting the material to her hips...Flinching as she stopped at the bulky, white garment.

"Ah...Shit, the Diaper..." she remarked to herself, trying to pull her uniform down a bit further... Or at least to adjust the diaper.... To do something...anything about her current condition.......

But, it seemed the material was not meant for easy removal.... No matter which way she wiggled her squirming hips, pulled on her tight, form fitting blue outfit...No matter which way she turned, or how badly her bladder wanted it....

She was not getting either garment all the way down.

"Nnngh.. Why choose now to get stuck?" she groaned softly, feeling the seemingly innocuous pressure....

Finally develop into a full-on problem. She shifted her hips as much as the bulky garment would allow, and pressed her palm against the material....Bending at the knees in agony.

"Nnnghh.. Nnn... God... I did NOT need this.." she groaned at herself, hearing the sounds of gunfire starting up again.

"HANA, get on the point!" 76's bossy voice called out, forcing the girl to abandon her chances.... Tugging the garment back over her shoulders, and stuffing her breasts back into the suit.

"Nnngh... I'm on it, I'm on it." she grumbled, as the giant fixture of her MEKA came down from the sky, landing beside her. She leaped up to get inside of it.... Flinching as her re-entry was accompanied by something else...

Pssssh...

A sudden, swift burst of warmth escaping her... Prompting her to cover her mouth with a sharp...

"MMMGHHHH!!....Fuck...!" she swore sharply, squeezing her knees as best she could... Trying to pilot her MEKA with one hand. She'd sprung a leak, mere moments after getting back because of the awkward posture.....

And... The short squirt of pee.... The warm, dampness of her release.... That was kept entrapped by the large, padded garment..... Kept from trailing down her thighs, and encompassed around it's exit point.

'F..Fuck... Fuck..No.. I'm not... I can't be....I can't be losing it..!!' she told to herself, feeling reddness creep to her face as she started to fire her guns again...

Psssh..Psssh..psssh..

Feeling a warm, agonizing squirt of wetness every few bounds of recoil. Every bit of liquid escaping felt like it was coating her most personal place..... Every bit was an inch towards the defeat she had predominantly declared she wouldn't accept... Every spurt was making the next one even harder to hold back.....Yet...

She had to keep firing... She had to keep shooting...

Pssssh..pssshppshsssphss

She had to keep holding on for dear life, and losing the battle, inch by inch. She could feel the now warm, dampening garment beneath her suit encompassing her lower body in vulgar warmth.... The sensation of defeat...slowly giving way to a different kind of feeling....starting to bubble up.. And she never liked doing things only halfway....

"Mmmghh... Mmmm.. MMMM.... YES....YESSS....YES..." she groaned softly, not even sure if she was hitting anything anymore. No.. she just had to keep going! She had to keep firing, she... She...!

"HANA! HANA! The Payload's delivered! We Won!" 76's voice called out to her, snapping her out of her gun-crazed trance....

But certainly not quelling the mixture of desire and relief in her nethers. Even without her guns firing, her tired, numb naughty faucet was tired of holding anymore....

And, with the last, fleeting vestiges of her control leaving her, what was originally copious amounts of tensed up squirts of piddle......

SSSH..SSHHHHHGSSSHHHHHHHH

Was now a raging torrent of uncontrollable processed soda, no longer teasing, but out and out drenching the garment beneath her suit.

"Mmmmnnn!! MMMMM... AAAAAAHHHH... AAAHAHHHHHHHHH HAAAAAAAAH!!!"

The constant, seemingly never-ending spray of piddle from her personal faucet came with a massive swell of warm pleasure... Blanketing her hips, her upper thighs... And just the right parts of her naughty, tingling, nearly-feeling-on-fire twat.

It felt good... It felt way too good.... It was practically mindblowing....

'Nnnnnaaahhhh!!! Ohhh..Ohhh...Why have I never done this before?!' she thought with a loud groan.... The warmth in her... her diaper positively... Invigorating!

"Hana! HANA SONG you get out here right now!"

Even the stuffy, grumpy old man 76 couldn't calm her raw excitement from the sensation... As they started to head back to base......And she left her MEKA quietly.

"Of all the things... You said you would handle it... You said you could manage.." the grumpy old man called to her, already pacing with...what she could guess was some kind of scowl. "You assured me a thousand times it wasn't a problem! You said you could handle yourself! You were telling me the diaper wasn't necessary, but look at what you've done!"

D.Va couldn't even pay attention to the man's rambling.... She was still feeling a mixture of the afterglow of her first orgasm.. And a flavor for more. With every new sentence, she crossed her legs over again and again... Feeling the lovely, naughty warmth over her naughty bits again.

"And when I tell Angela about this... She'll probably run a full exam on you... Make sure you're wearing those all the time... Maybe see if she can't cut out that Cola habit you've nurtured...."

"Yeah...Yeah..Yeah, sure... sure.. Go tell her.." D.Va called out offhandedly, 76 leering at her through his visor.

"I think I will..." he stated firmly, starting to head up to the Nurse's office. If it were before the mission, she might have protested.. or pleaded... or even cried out to him...

...

But right now, she had needs... And she had to deal with them.

'Nnnn... No toys.. No desks... Nothing good to play with..' she thought to herself, before glancing up at her MEKA.... and giving a lightly lewd smile. 'Well, gotta make do.'

She climbed up atop her MEKA, away from any randomly wandering, prying eyes.... Planting her uniformed, padded bottom on the machine....

Plsssh...

Once again, warmth started to spread over her girlhood, and the wet sounds of her diaper sent even more tingles up her spine. She moved her hands to unzip her uniform again, popping her perky breasts free again as she got down to the padded, soaked material... And started to run her hands over it....

"Mmm.. Mmm... Mmmghh.. yes... yesss.." she groaned softly, her hands pressing to her girlhood. She couldn't quite reach it with the large, bulky material in the way....

But every press spread warmth over her tender girlhood.... Every rub spread it over her.... And send more and more chills up her body...

"Mmm..Mmmaahhh... Aaahh... Ahhhh... .F..Ffffuck.." she groaned, feeling the lightest of twinges in her bladder....As she quickly grunted and groaned..."Already...already wet....Diaper's already soaked... What's...what's the harm... in... In... innnnnnnn...."

She rubbed herself faster and faster still, feeling the warmth welling up inside of her.....As she clenched her lower muscles, and pushed.... Spreading wonderful NEW warmth all over her girlhood.....

"Pe..Pe...P..peeeeeeing some mo...Mooooooooo...MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"

D.Va let out a loud WAIL of pleasure as the warm squirt of piddle spreading over her diaper, quickly followed by another.... positively outstanding spray of other, feminine fluids. Warmth spread from head to toe of the girl's trembling, shuddering... spraying physique........her face flushing, and her modest chest rising and falling in loud, vicious pants.

"Ohhh..Ohhh.. Ohhh... they'd better not... Nerf this.."

She had a new hobby.... And most definitely a new way to have fun. What's more, with Nosy 76 telling her off to Mercy, she could be assured the woman would have an ample supply of diapers for her....

...

And yet....

"Mmm... She won't mind if I...borrow a few." she whispered to herself as she slid past the Nurse's office.... Spying the blonde haired Nurse heading out of her room to the bathrooms for her own release... Giving her enough time to swoop in, grab a handful of plush garments to take back to her own room... And...

...

Experiment.

"I wonder if my fans would be interested in this..."


	4. Dva in diapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is by Elfking88! https://www.deviantart.com/elfking88

D.Va in Diapers  
By Elfy  
Hana Song woke up in her hotel room in New York. The nineteen-year-old better known to the world as D.Va lazily reached one of her arms over and pressed the button on her beeping alarm clock. She had been having a short nap after her flight landed just a couple of hours earlier, it was a long way from South Korea and the time difference had left her tired out.  
D.Va picked up her cell phone and yawned as she unlocked it. She had plenty of notifications from her various social media accounts, as a former e-sports superstar and extremely popular celebrity she received hundreds of messages a day. The one notification she didn’t scroll past was from an old friend of hers.  
“Hello Winston.” D.Va said to herself tiredly as she opened up the text she had received.  
“Don’t forget the premiere is at 7pm.” Winston had written, “Don’t be late!”  
D.Va dropped the phone on the bed next to her before sitting up and letting her covers drop from around her shoulders. She stretched as she stood up and looked around at her room. She had been so tired from her flight that she hadn’t really looked around before napping.  
It was a pretty standard hotel room which was fine since D.Va would only be there for a couple of days. She loved the views the room gave of the New York skyline.  
D.Va was a member of Overwatch. A group of heroes who had been brought together to combat and end the Omnic crisis. Once the job was done they had disbanded but each member enjoyed a high-level of celebrity. Some members of the team used their celebrity status to advance charitable causes or make a career. D.Va certainly enjoyed being an icon, meanwhile some of her friends from the group preferred to hide away from the world. Some she never spoke to outside of the sporadic times when the group got back together. Despite not being in service currently, Overwatch stood ready for any threat that needed their attention.  
Today was one such get together. Thankfully there was no threat to the world and no one was in any danger but there was a good reason for everyone to get together. A very famous documentary maker had made a film about Overwatch and their activities, it was a much anticipated film that would tell the people a lot about the people who defended them. The premiere was a highly publicised event and the whole group of heroes were in town to promote it.  
D.Va stood up and walked across her room to her pink suitcase. She opened the lid which was adorned with cute little bunny ears. She pulled out her showering supplies and walked to the bathroom. D.Va was looking forward to the event, she always thought the group should get together more often.  
When D.Va stepped back out of the shower she was feeling much more awake. She walked back into the bedroom area and turned on the television, when she switched to a popular entertainment channel she saw early reports from the premiere. Everything looked very glamorous and she wished she could wear one of her elegant dresses, unfortunately that wouldn’t be possible.  
Each of the Overwatch heroes had a popular perception to the public. D.Va had to show up in her tight jumpsuit and mech. D.Va’s mech, Tokki, was large and cumbersome to most but D.Va was so used to its controls that it felt just like an extension of her own body. She knew there would be people in attendance who would love pictures with her in the mech and she didn’t want to disappoint.  
It would be the same for each of the heroes. She smiled as she imagined Reinhardt squeezing into his suit of armour, he took great pride in his armour but as he got older it wasn’t as easy to fit into as it used to be. Others like McCree and Reaper wouldn’t even need to change, for them it was just another day.  
D.Va reached back into her suitcase and pulled out her famous skin-tight jumpsuit. It was mainly blue and white with pink outlines, D.Va smiled as she held it up and thought back to all the memories she had with this clothing. She had to diet for a couple of months before the premiere just to make sure she could fit in still, it didn’t leave a lot of room for manoeuvre.  
D.Va laid it down on the bed as she reached down to her black bra and quickly put it on. She paused for a second before reaching down again and felt something much more plastic. The mere touch caused electricity to shoot up through her fingers and through her body. She shivered slightly in a mixture of anticipation and excitement.  
D.va slowly pulled one of her printed diapers out of the suitcase and held it up. She let the diaper unfold as the light shined against its plastic outer skin before placing it on the bed. A lot of D.Va’s life was well-publicised and known to the public, this was one secret she made sure to keep away from anyone else, not even her fellow Overwatch members knew about her interesting and unique choice of underwear.  
D.Va’s flirtations with diapers started all the way back when she was a pro-gamer. To be the best she had to practice practically every waking hour, especially in the lead up to major events. When she was in the shops one day and saw some diapers she bought a packet figuring it would allow her to stay at the computer longer and practice more. As soon as she had put the first one on she knew this was more than just something that allowed her to play for longer, it felt great!  
The teenage gamer only had her feelings confirmed when she had first used the diapers. D.Va found she enjoyed using her diapers for both peeing and pooping, it was an exciting development for her. She started wearing diapers whenever she got the chance, even when she wasn’t practicing she would wear the disposable pads and she never shied away from using them.  
When D.Va got her mech and started defending South Korea she took her diapers with her. They were very useful under her clothes especially on long missions. She also discovered that the combination of diaper and jumpsuit did a lot to mask the smell though the bulge was often harder to conceal.  
Even in Overwatch D.Va continued her diaper wearing and usage. As far as she knew none of her friends had ever guessed she wore diapers, they certainly hadn’t said anything if they did. Thanks to the time it took to get out of the mech and her jumpsuits diapers were more than just a luxury, they were almost a necessity!  
The sudden noise of her ringtone stopped her reminiscing and she picked the cell phone up. It was an unknown number.  
“Anyoung?” D.Va said in her native language.  
“’Ello, love!” Came the exceedingly English reply. The voice was unmistakable, it was one of D.Va’s closer friends within Overwatch, Tracer.  
“Hello Tracer, how are you?” D.Va asked as she looked back at the television. She saw footage of a fan convention from earlier in the day, she smiled at the group of people she saw dressed as her for a group photo.  
“I’m super!” Tracer replied excitedly, “How are you?”  
D.Va was just about to reply when she suddenly heard a gruff noise from the other end of the phone. She frowned as she heard voices that seemed to be angry and impatient.  
“We don’t have time for pleasantries!” The German accented English must have been Reinhardt.  
“Alright, alright… Blimey. D.Va are you nearly here? We’re due to start in ten minutes and Winston’s starting to go a bit King Kong.” Tracer was as polite as possible but it was clear the other members of the team were feeling a lot less friendly and a lot more anxious.  
D.Va looked at the clock next to her bed and suddenly realised Tracer was right. She was still naked in her hotel room but was due to be at her starting point in a very short amount of time. She must’ve been in the shower longer than she thought.  
“Oh, um, yeah!” D.Va quickly said, “I’ll be right there.”  
“Cool!” Tracer replied, “Cheerio.”  
As D.Va hung up the phone she knew she had no time to lose. She stopped being sentimental about her underwear and pushed her suitcase off the bed. She jumped up and laid down on top of her covers and pulled the large disposable diaper underneath her, she had done this a thousand times so thankfully she was able to position it and tape it up with ease. D.Va would’ve liked to lay down and just enjoy the padded feeling for a moment but there was no time!  
D.Va rolled sideways off her mattress and stood up. She grabbed her jumpsuit and unzipped the back, she stepped into the leg holes with a lot of crinkling and pulled the tight bodysuit up and over her. It fit her perfectly even with her diaper. There was a small bulge around the crotch but she was fairly confident no one would notice.  
Pulling the jumpsuit up and over her shoulders caused D.Va to feel chills. Just wearing these clothes reminded her of all the adventures she had been on. She had to shake herself before she got lost in memories again. There was a premiere to get to and she didn’t have time for this. She reached back and with a little difficulty and pulled the zip up.  
Running to the mirror in the bathroom D.Va dipped her finger in her face paint and drew her trademark lines across her cheeks. The last part of her ensemble was the headphones she always wore, they used to bark out orders but now they just played a selection of her favourite k-pop.  
As D.Va ran back into the main room again she heard her phone ringing again and this time she saw Winston’s number. She looked at the clock, she had five minutes to get where she was going. She could make it but she might have to bend a few rules.  
“Showtime!” D.Va said to herself as she dropped the phone on her bed.  
She grabbed her keys and her hotel card as she ran for the door. She hurried out into the hallway and almost ran into a couple of middle-aged men in suits.  
“Oops, sorry!” D.Va yelled behind her before shouting in front of her, “You better get out of the way!”  
A family scattered as the tight suited D.Va ran past. With her suit pulling her diaper extra close to her she felt the soft padding rubbing against her sensitive zones, it was a feeling she could never get bored with.  
The elevator doors at the end of the hallway were closing as she neared them but she dived forwards and executed a perfect forward roll to get inside just in time. The people already inside looked at her strangely as they quietly rode the elevator down to the parking lot. D.Va tapped her foot impatiently.  
As soon as the doors opened into the parking lot she sprinted out into the open space. She saw her mech sitting amongst everyone’s cars at the rear end of the lot. She didn’t have time to run over, besides her thighs were already starting to chafe from her plastic underwear.  
D.Va pressed a small button on her keychain and saw the lights on the front of the mech flash twice. It stood up on its legs and then started running out towards its owner. The ground shook slightly as it ran before it skidded to a stop perfectly. D.Va smiled and ran around to the back which had opened up to allow her to step in.  
Without missing a beat D.Va climbed in and laid across the top of the mech suspended by a harness on the ceiling. Her legs hung down slightly but were nicely cushioned, she had spent a long time making this thing as comfortable as possible. As she laid down and adjusted her seat she felt the front of her padding get pushed against her, it was something she couldn’t help but smile about.  
The HUD appeared on the window in front of her and she saw she only had a couple of minutes remaining. There was no time to navigate the rush hour traffic, D.Va would have to get creative with her journey.  
Firing the mech up to maximum power D.Va was aware a small crowd was gathering to watch her. She gave a small wave with the mech arm before aiming up and pressing the boost button.  
The boosters in the back of the mech began to fire and D.Va was suddenly propelled off the ground. She flew up into the darkening sky and started heading for the secret pre-premiere meeting spot. As she heard the air rushing against her she relaxed her lower body and let her bladder empty into the diaper. She hadn’t had a chance to use the bathroom before leaving and she shivered with pleasure as she felt the padding around her crotch warming nicely.  
D.Va’s hotel wasn’t far from the premiere and it wasn’t long before she saw the roof of a building near the bright lights. She saw a bunch of people standing around and she aimed down for them. She could hear the wind rushing around her as her mech automatically locked on to the building and came almost silently down for a landing, the legs stumbled slightly as it came to a halt.  
“Hi guys!” D.Va said excitedly as she waved with her mech’s arm and caused a smiley emoji and heart to flash in front of her, “It’s so good to see you all! Have you lost weight Roadhog?”  
Roadhog’s face was hidden by his mask but he visibly blushed. Junkrat was standing next to the overweight man and laughed like a hyena causing Roadhog to smack him with his hook.  
“Nice of you to join us.” McCree growled around his cigar.  
D.Va stuck her tongue out at the cowboy and looked over his shoulder to where Mercy was standing. The Swiss woman was always seen as a mom to the rest of the group thanks to how much she liked to help them. Some members of the group were certainly more supportive than others and Mercy was someone the younger members looked up to. Mercy was looking right back at D.Va and gave her a small nod.  
The sound of beeps and boops filled the air as Bastion ran forwards and wrapped D.Va’s mech in a hug. D.Va smiled but has she returned the robot’s hug she felt a deep rumble in her bowels. She knew what she would eventually have to do but she always felt self-conscious using her diaper around her friends. She had to admit the embarrassment gave her a bit of a thrill.  
“Are we ready for our grand entrance?” Winston asked as he checked his watch and looked at the eclectic group in front of him. He adjusted his glasses as everyone gave him the affirmative, “Then let’s go!”  
As Soon as Winston said go both Tracer and the Brazilian Lucio jumped off the building’s roof and started running. The two speedsters raced each other around obstacles as the crowd for the premiere below oohed appreciatively. Winston leapt off the roof and swung around a nearby lamppost before landing in front of the now cheering crowd.  
Every one of the heroes took their turns in leaping off the roof to the appreciation of the crowd until only three were left. Reinhardt backed up and then ran forwards at full speed straight off the roof. Mercy was still looking at D.Va before she followed Reinhardt, her staff seemingly magnetised to the large German.  
D.Va was the last one on the roof and she was definitely appreciative of that fact. She looked around to make sure no one was around and then pushed down with her tummy muscles. Her diaper was trapped close to her skin but as she forced out a log of poop she could feel her suit stretch ever so slightly to accommodate the new load. She grunted and closed her eyes as she pushed the poop out, it nestled in the diaper that was pulled extra tight to her body.  
D.Va had never liked messing in front of the others even though she had made sure they couldn’t smell her. D.Va always felt embarrassed, just like a toddler, when she was filling her pants and would always look for an excuse to be alone when she did it. She felt sure people would notice the way she screwed up her face and went red as she messed her diaper, she felt like a naughty little girl and that excited her quite a bit. Her favourite thing to do when she needed to poop was to hide around a wall and squat down, it gave her such a rush.  
Once the first log had been pinched off she felt a couple of much softer poops drop out a lot more easily. She sighed as she felt her bowels empty and then completed going potty in her pants by leaking a small amount of urine into the front of the padding.  
D.Va looked around once again to make sure she was alone and giggled at everything she had done. She reached down with her hand and felt the lumpy mess that pushed out her jumpsuit, her hand trembled slightly as she moved it to her front. She felt the warm wetness in the padding but more enticingly she felt the warm tingling in her body.  
Pulling her hand away suddenly D.Va knew she was already missing her cue. She put her hands back on her controls as the load in her diaper settled, she pressed both her joysticks forwards and her mech soared off the roof. She waved down to the people below as she circled around and then landed heavily.  
The crowd whooped and hollered as the team posed for the cameras, D.Va put on her best award winning smile. The knowledge that she was in front of all these people in a used diaper only made her feel more excited and she reached down with one hand again. She was unable to stop herself from pushing the diaper up against her excited crotch, she was still wet despite no longer urinating. The desire to rub her diaper was so strong that she couldn’t help but do it in front of all these people, thankfully the glass on her windshield didn’t allow people to see what her hands were doing.  
“A bit late, weren’t you?” The Chinese Mei asked as she waved for the cameras.  
“Um, sorry.” D.Va hadn’t seen Mei walking close to her and she looked down to wear the young woman was standing, “Lost track of time.”  
D.Va could feel her cheeks going a strong shade of red as her hands stayed where they were. As well as exploring with her hand she started grinding her padded hips down. It felt so naughty to be doing this but it was only growing her excitement even further.  
As everyone milled around and took photos or answered questions D.Va was stood in the middle lost inside the pleasure she was giving herself. She knew she should pull her hand away and yet her horny mind couldn’t do it, she had to keep going. A small moan escaped her lips that she felt must’ve been picked up by the microphone in her cockpit. She looked around with red cheeks but thankfully no one seemed to have noticed thanks to all the noise and commotion. It was so naughty to be doing this but her need was insatiable.  
D.Va closed her eyes as she squeezed her thighs together and thrust down with her hips even more. The way the soaked padding caressed her little kitten was electrifying and intoxicating. The more she rubbed the less she seemed able to control herself, people could be looking at her and seeing what she was doing but that only increased her horniness.  
“D.Va! D.Va!” A young female reporter jumped out from the crowd with a cameraman in tow. She was holding a microphone and bounding forwards with a script in hand.  
“What are you…” D.Va’s eyes flew wide open.  
“Tom, are you ready?” The reporter asked her cameraman and ignoring D.Va. The man holding the camera gave the young reporter a thumbs up.  
D.Va suddenly froze everything but her hand which kept working away as if in the control of someone else. Had the reporter seen what she was doing? Was she about to be exposed on live television?  
“It must feel great to be back here with all the other Overwatch heroes. How are you doing?” The reporter held the microphone to the mech’s speakers and the camera was pointed directly at D.Va’s red face.  
“It… It feels great…” D.Va answered. Even now she couldn’t stop herself from pleasuring and was quickly reaching her climax. Her face was bright red but she didn’t know if anyone noticed.  
“Tell us. How do you cope with life in the spotlight?” The reporter asked obliviously. D.Va found it hard to think of an answer when all her senses were concentrated within her diaper.  
“I… I…” D.Va was stuttering as she crept towards a shuddering climax. She felt lost and didn’t know how she was going to get through this. The looked at the flashing red light of the camera as if she were a deer in the headlights.  
“You have to find ways to let off steam.” Mercy’s voice suddenly came out of nowhere causing the camera and reporter to turn around.  
“Oh! Hello Mercy! Could you answer a few questions?” The reporter quickly asked.  
“Of course.” Mercy replied. Her eyes briefly flicked up to D.Va before focusing on the reporter.  
It wasn’t a moment too soon for D.Va who could control herself no longer. A feeling akin to a pressure valve being released happened in the South Korean’s diaper and she felt a sudden ripple of pleasure run through her body. She shuddered slightly and closed her eyes as she lost control of her body.  
D.Va muted her microphone just in time but had anyone been looking her way they would’ve seen the young woman panting and gasping as the ripples became waves. It felt amazing and it felt like half a minute passed before D.Va was able to open her eyes. She was red in the face and out of breath from her exploits but she felt almost as if she was glowing as she unmuted the microphone and joined the others in meeting people. She did her best to act normally despite what had happened.  
Ten minutes later the doors to the cinema opened and everyone started winding down the meet and greet. It was time to go inside and see the first airing of this new film. D.Va snapped a few final pictures before joining the others in walking inside along with selected ticketholders.  
The mech fit through the outer doors but there was clearly no way that she could watch the film from in there. In the lobby she stopped it off to the side and turned the engine off, she opened up the rear hatch when she was certain no one was behind her and stepped out. She felt a little nervous thanks to her full diaper and she anxiously pulled at her jumpsuit unsure of how much she might be bulging, there was no smell though which was a bonus.  
D.Va kept a single emergency diaper in a locked compartment underneath the dashboard. It was coded so it was impossible for anyone but her to get into but it didn’t feel like she could possibly take it out and get changed in here. Surely others would notice the smell or hear the tapes.  
D.Va started joining the throng of people heading in for the screening. Her face was still a little red but no one seemed to be treating her oddly, she slowly started to relax and enjoy herself again.  
“You must ‘ave an iron bladder!” Tracer’s distinctive voice suddenly called out.  
D.Va looked around to see the Londoner standing over by the women’s bathrooms. She was waving for D.Va to come over as most of the heroes took the time to walk over and use the toilet before sitting down to watch the film.  
“In that suit of yours and sitting in you mech… I would be bursting!” Tracer giggled as she spoke.  
D.Va could only smile as she looked forwards and walked right into the seating area. There was assigned seating for everyone and the Overwatch heroes were getting a row in the middle of the seating all to themselves. They were the best seats in the house, not too close to the front where they would strain their necks watching and not too far back where they would be looking down on things.  
Everyone started shuffling to their seats except for Reaper who just teleported to where he needed to go. D.Va was standing near the back of the line with Mercy just in front of her, she slowly stepped forward and felt her bladder aching a little. She felt safe here and since there seemed to be a hold up with getting everyone sat down she decided to relax where she was standing and re-wet her diaper.  
“D.Va maybe you could answer me someth-” Mercy had been talking but she stopped.  
As soon as the trickle started Mercy decided to turn around and speak to D.Va. D.Va was looking straight ahead and had the far-off look in her face typical of a toddler going potty in her pants. The hot urine cascaded around D.Va’s still sensitive crotch as the liquid looked for a place to be absorbed. It was a wonderful feeling but the way Mercy had suddenly stopped talking made her worry that the Swiss woman had noticed something was wrong.  
D.Va had always had a tell-tale look when she wet herself. She just stared into the middle distance as she felt the hot pee. She just couldn’t help it, she didn’t think it was too obvious but she could see Mercy looking at her strangely.  
“What’s up?” D.Va asked as she finally finished wetting and looked at Mercy normally. Her cheeks were red but she hoped that was hidden in the dimmed light of the cinema.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Mercy replied with a wave of her hand.  
D.Va followed Mercy into the row of seats and sat down. Tracer eventually came back and sat on the other side of D.Va, she had a big bucket of popcorn which she put between her and her friend. D.Va smiled as she reached in and took some of the food.  
Once the cinema was full and the doors at the back were closed the lights dimmed and an excited hush fell over the audience. As the film started up there was a big wave of applause and Tracer elbowed D.Va lightly whilst giggling.  
“I’m going to be a star!” Tracer whispered to D.Va before giggling and causing popcorn crumbs to fall everywhere.  
“Silly, you already are a star!” D.Va replied as she grabbed some of the food.  
The documentary was very well made and D.Va found herself enthralled by it even though most of what was said was already well known to her. She saw some very candid interviews by her friends and actually felt genuinely emotional when she saw some of the comments made.  
“Who do you most look up to amongst the Overwatch team?” The interviewer in the film asked D.Va.  
“That’s really tough.” D.Va had answered. As she sat in the cinema she still remembered this interview, “They are all so amazing in different ways. I think Tracer and Mercy are the two I most look up to. Tracer is like my sister and Mercy is like a second mom to me. I don’t know if I could be half the person I am without those two.”  
“You are such a sweetie.” Tracer whispered. D.Va smiled as Tracer leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
As the documentary continued D.Va started shifting a little uncomfortably in her seat. She was feeling another pressure on her bowels and she knew what was coming. Just as the documentary was getting into some of their more famous exploits D.Va stood up and felt her diaper sag, she was already feeling the pressure growing sharply. Even worse, as she stood up she got a sudden whiff of her messy diaper. The suit did a lot to hide the smell but it couldn’t work forever. It was time to work out how she was going to change.  
D.Va gave a little wave to some of the guests as she hurried up the aisle and out into the foyer. She was hoping it was going to be deserted but there were workers and media people milling around. Another cramp went through her body and she wondered where she could go, she didn’t want to mess her diaper in front of these people. She looked towards to the bathrooms and knew she couldn’t go in those since people would likely be in there.  
“Bingo.” D.Va said as she looked a little further along the wall and saw a third bathroom. The family restroom.  
D.Va reached a hand around to her backside and pressed as she hurried across to the private room. She opened the door and stepped inside, she walked into the middle of the room and before she could do anything else she was forced to squat down.  
Screwing up her face in concentration D.Va pushed down with her tummy muscles and quickly felt a fresh batch of mud-like poop drop into her diaper. She could feel the rear of the diaper expanding as she pooped her pants for the second time that day. She reached around with a hand and felt the full padding, she pressed the diaper against her body and felt the contents shifting around. She had no idea why this feeling made her feel so good.  
“Having fun?” A Swiss voice suddenly asked from behind D.Va. The voice made D.Va jump so much she nearly ripped her skin tight suit.  
D.Va quickly stopped what she was doing and spun around to face the door. Seeing Mercy standing in front of her with her arms across her chest made the young Korean fall backwards. She winced as she landed in her fresh load.  
“M-Mercy…” D.Va stuttered nervously. Her face was a deep crimson, “I was just… Looking for…”  
“We both know exactly what you were doing.” Mercy said. She wasn’t being judgmental, she was smiling at D.Va.  
“W-What do you mean?” D.Va asked. She feared that her most intimate secret was about to be laid bare.  
“Your diapers.” Mercy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Do you really think your support and, what was it again, “second mom” wouldn’t know you wore diapers.”  
“You… You know!?” D.Va asked as she slowly stood up, “How!? When!?”  
“I’ve known since our Overwatch days.” Mercy said with a smile, “The others never noticed as far as I know but I could always see when you were being a padded butt.”  
“I… I only wear because… It’s difficult to get the suit off.” D.Va said haltingly.  
“Baby, it’s fine. I know you wear for more than just that.” Mercy said as she walked over and stroked D.Va’s hair, “Now come on, we’re missing the film. Do you have a spare diaper on you?”  
“It’s in the mech.” D.Va said quietly. She felt so embarrassed, “Underneath the console. The code is. A-B-D-L.”  
Mercy smiled knowingly and walked out of the room leaving D.Va alone in her wet and messy diaper. This felt so surreal, surely this was a just some strange dream. Mercy knew about her diapers!  
D.Va didn’t have to wait long and the Swiss woman locked the door on the way back in. She was carrying the diaper and changing supplies in the opposite hand to her staff. She didn’t seem to have tried to hide what she was carrying. D.Va blushed as she thought about the people out there seeing her embarrassing underwear, it was an electrifying feeling.  
“You had better get that suit off.” Mercy said to D.Va. Mercy looked at the diaper which was covered in prints of little teddy bears, “Only wearing for convenience, eh?”  
D.Va was furiously blushing but she didn’t think about not following the support’s instructions. She reached back and pulled down her zip and felt the jumpsuit loosen up, almost immediately the smell of her diaper started filling the room. As she pulled the suit down she looked at her diaper and was somewhat embarrassed at just how destroyed it was. She reached back and felt the heavy mass that she had deposited within the padding.  
“Up on the table.” Mercy instructed as she pointed to the changing table.  
“I… I can do this myself.” D.Va said. Even as she spoke she followed the order and climbed up on to the horizontal surface, “I’ve done it loads of times before.”  
“I’m sure you can, baby.” Mercy said as started unfolding the diaper, “But you just lay down and let me do it.”  
D.Va was blushing like crazy. It was almost impossible for her to remain calm whilst this lady she had known for years prepared to change her diaper. Despite it being embarrassing it was also very exciting and if this was a dream she prayed she wouldn’t wake up any time soon.  
Mercy reached forwards and pulled the tapes off the front of the diaper. D.Va watched Mercy’s hands go down and pull on the tapes. She felt strange and as the hand brushed D.Va’s leg she felt goose bumps pop up on her skin. She bit her bottom lip as the first tape was pulled away and the second one followed soon after. The smell in the room grew even worse and D.Va looked away in embarrassment.   
“I’ve changed plenty of diapers before.” Mercy said as she rested her hand on the front of the padding, “None were as big as these though.”  
“A-Are you sure you want to do this?” D.Va asked, “You really don’t need to…”  
“D.Va, if you don’t stop talking and let me do this I’ll find a pacifier for you.” Mercy threatened, “I’m sure there are some mothers out there that would be very happy to let me borrow one.”  
D.Va’s eyes went wide and she shook her head quickly. The last thing she wanted was more attention being drawn to this. Mercy, someone she trusted a great deal, knowing her secret was one thing but if the word got out that she wore diapers she would never live it down. Fortunately, Mercy’s smile let her no she wasn’t being overly serious.  
Mercy slowly lowered the front of the diaper now and D.Va felt herself shiver slightly as the cool air of the bathroom hit her exposed private areas. She saw Mercy move to the side and pull out some of the baby wipes which she balled up and used to start cleaning D.Va.  
Mercy’s touch was very gentle and D.Va closed her eyes as the Swiss woman lightly but thoroughly cleaned her diaper area. As she wiped over the front D.Va couldn’t stop a sudden moan escape her lips. D.Va clamped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.  
“Dear me…” Mercy said with a sly smile, “Try to control yourself.”  
D.Va didn’t know what to say so she remained silent as Mercy lifted her legs and pushed them back. D.va was very flexible and had no problem with the awkward position as she was cleaned around the back. She felt very exposed but Mercy did a great job of cleaning off the mess that covered the whole of D.Va’s backside.  
The old diaper was pulled away and D.Va saw Mercy balling it up. She dropped it into the trash can and it hit the bottom with a loud thump. Just as the new diaper was unfolded and slipped underneath D.Va there was a knock on the door that made the Korean girl’s heart stop.  
Mercy paused the diapering and walked over to the door. For a horrible second D.Va thought she might be about to unlock and open the door. She was almost completely naked on the table with her crotch pointing towards the door.  
“We will be out in a minute.” Mercy called through the door.  
“OK, thank you. No rush, just got a stinky little one out here!” A woman on the other side yelled back with a chuckle.  
“Same here.” Mercy replied with a smirk before walking back to the table.  
D.Va couldn’t get diapered up again fast enough and she was happy when the new diaper was pulled up between her legs. D.Va sighed as she felt the tapes tightly close the padding around her waist, it felt good to be covered up again and she was feeling quite self-conscious. She started to sit up but Mercy put her hand on the Korean’s chest to keep her on the table.  
The young Korean woman had never had her diaper changed by someone else before and D.Va really didn’t know what to think of everything that had happened.  
“You aren’t going anywhere until you use that diaper.” Mercy said as patted the front.  
“W-What!?” D.Va kept her voice low in case the people outside could hear.  
“Consider it payment for the change.” Mercy said, “And don’t think I don’t know you would do it as soon as you got back to your seat anyway.”  
D.Va couldn’t deny that she did feel a slight need to pee and that she would likely wet herself whilst sitting and watching the film. But wetting herself right here and now with Mercy watching her was an entirely different proposition, she was still red in the face.  
“But there are people outside waiting to use the bathroom…” D.Va argued.  
“They can wait.” Mercy said, “They said there was no rush.”  
“But…” D.Va was going to continue the discussion but was quickly cut off by the Swiss woman.  
“But nothing.” Mercy said, “You want to give up the bathroom for those people you better do what mommy says. Would you rather I take you back to your seat without your jumpsuit?”  
If D.Va hadn’t been blushing before this comment about Mercy being her “mommy” she certainly would be now. She could feel heat rising in her face but the heat was also going up in her fresh diaper, she felt tingly and couldn’t believe Mercy was asking for her to do this.  
D.Va relaxed her body and looked up towards the ceiling as she laid on the table. She felt herself starting to urinate and her eyes unfocused as she looked into the middle-distance. She sighed a little as she felt the heat of her pee splash against the padding and flow down between her legs. The warmth felt amazing and D.Va couldn’t help but start smiling just as the wetting came to an end.  
“A-Are you happy?” D.Va asked as she saw Mercy looking down at the diaper, “Can we go?”  
Mercy was watching the padding absorb the urine. The diaper changed colour slightly and as Mercy reached forwards with a hand she could feel the radiating warmth from the fresh pee. She smiled but still wouldn’t let D.Va off the table.  
“I said you aren’t going anywhere until you use the diaper.” Mercy said, “I want you to use it properly.”  
“I just pooped though.” D.Va said with a frown, “I don’t need to go again yet.”  
“That isn’t what I mean.” Mercy said in little more than a whisper, “I want you to use it like you usually do.”  
D.Va looked up at Mercy in confusion. Surely the support didn’t want her to…  
“I know what you do in your diapers.” Mercy said as she leaned down and spoke softly into D.Va’s ear, “I saw you out in front of that news reporter earlier. I want you to do it right now. You can’t deny you want to, I’ve seen you do this all the time when you thought no one was looking.”  
“I… I…” D.Va stuttered.  
“The others are oblivious.” Mercy continued, “But if touching yourself was an Olympic sport you would be a gold medallist.”  
D.Va could feel her genitals responding to the wet diaper and embarrassment. This humiliation was turning her on in a crazy way. Mercy wasn’t wrong, she was very easily excited and she always thought she had been very stealthy in her mech. She knew she could force herself up if she wanted to, Mercy wasn’t even holding her down anymore, but she didn’t want to get up. Mercy was right, D.Va hadn’t felt this excited in a long time.  
With Mercy watching her D.Va slowly reached down with her hands and felt the heated padding between her legs. She couldn’t believe she was really going to do this but as Mercy looked down at her she started rubbing her diaper. She started slowly and softly but quickly increased the speed until she started moaning softly, she bit her lip as she pushed the padding against her genitals.  
Having Mercy watch her only made D.Va more excited and when she opened her eyes a little to see the Swiss woman staring at her she felt a shiver move up from her crotch and travel through her body. It felt so naughty to be doing this but she couldn’t help herself.  
There was a way Mercy looked at her whilst she did this that made her more excited than ever before. Being watched was pushing her towards her limit faster than ever before, she had to do her best to keep her voice down but it was very difficult when all her nerves seemed to be electrified.  
After a couple of minutes D.Va felt herself getting close and she upped the pace. She knew the loud crinkling of the plastic was echoing around the room but she didn’t know if it was carrying outside of the room. She couldn’t stop herself from pleasuring and she didn’t care who could hear her. She started pushing her hips up towards her hands as she felt her orgasm building until it was impossible to stop.  
“I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” D.Va gasped suddenly as she felt her body shudder involuntarily. She didn’t need to say it, her moaning could only mean one thing.  
D.Va was lost in a world of pleasure and the room around her dissolved as all her senses seemed to turn inward to experience one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. She had no idea how long she was in bliss but when her body finally finished she was left panting with Mercy now standing at the foot of the table.  
“Good girl.” Mercy smiled seductively, “I believe we have a film to finish watching.”  
Mercy held out a hand and helped D.Va to her feet. The Korean’s legs shook slightly as she stood up and she leant against the table as her diaper rustled loudly. Mercy picked up D.Va’s jumpsuit and held it open.  
As Mercy’s feet regained their strength she stepped forwards and slowly got into her clothes. She was still feeling breathless and as the suit was pulled up her body she felt on auto-pilot, she let Mercy dress her as she still tried to recover from her Earth shaking climax.  
“You are adorable.” Mercy said as she pulled the zip up and closed the suit up, “Now let’s get back out there.”  
“OK…” D.Va said rather breathlessly, “Mommy.”  
Mercy stopped what she was doing and looked at D.Va with a small smile. She didn’t say or do anything to give D.Va an idea about what she was thinking. As D.Va walked over to the door Mercy finally unlocked and opened it.  
D.Va was still very red in the face as she walked out of the room. She saw the mother who had spoken to Mercy earlier, the woman holding her baby looked at the two heroes in confusion. D.Va blushed and hurried away from the woman and back towards their premiere. Her knees shook slightly from the highly erotic episode in the bathroom.  
The two women made their way down the aisle and back to their seats, as D.Va sat down she felt Tracer poke her.  
“Where ‘ave you been!?” Tracer asked, “You missed half the film!”  
D.Va was feeling very flustered but she pulled her suit down slightly and cleared her throat to try and get some composure back.  
“Sorry, there was a long line.” D.Va whispered.  
D.Va was glad that the cinema was dark and as she looked at the screen she could see Tracer looking at her oddly. D.Va tried to ignore the confusion she felt about everything that had happened and watch the screen, it was difficult but when Tracer looked away D.Va was able to calm down a little bit.  
At the end of the film in the confusion of everyone leaving Mercy left before D.Va had a chance to say anything to them. She felt a little sad as she got into her mech and headed back to her hotel room. By the time she got back to her room she had a text message.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed and feeling her wet diaper D.Va swiped on the screen and saw the text was from Mercy. She felt her heart flutter a little bit.  
“See you at the next get together, baby.” Mercy’s text stated simply.  
D.Va felt exhausted as she laid down on the bed with a smile she couldn’t hide. It had been such a tiring evening that before she could even get out of her uniform she had closed her eyes and fallen asleep.


	5. Dva's Arousal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is by Vilesvill! https://www.deviantart.com/villesvill

“Alright we getting close to the hostels next target prepare to deploy in 60 seconds.” Said the pilot over the dropships intercom. As everyone prepared themselves.

“Ug this is the third target tonight that they’ve gone after a target today can’t they just give it a rest and try this again tomorrow?” Dva complained as just then Mercy tapped the side of her visor getting Dva’s attention.

“Dva I know it’s been a long night but I need to know are you still doing alright? Cause I know it’s been awhile since you last change and if you want I can change you and we would only be about 20 seconds behind Tracer else?” Mercy whispered in a concerned voice to Dva so Tracer couldn’t hear.

“Mercy we’re in the middle of a mission and why would you bring that up with Tracer right there?” Dva replied blushing from what Mercy just asked of her..

“Well I’m just making sure all of my team member are fully ready for battle is all and I know it’s been a little while since I last check up on you.” Mercy said apologetic.

“It’s fine let’s just focus on the mission for now.” Dva said as just then the lights turned green and the doors opened with the pilot giving out the order to deploy. Which everyone immediately jumped off into a short free fall over what looked to be a small village as the only lights being on were that of the street lamps. Dva along with Tracer and Mercy landed in a park.

“Why the heck is the enemy way out here there is nothing of real value out h-here?” Dva said stuttered as she felt a slight vibration in her diaper..

“Dva you alright love?” Tracer asked taking notice of Dva’s stuttered.

“Yeah just had a cold chill go down my spine is all.” Dva tried to shake off the comment.

“Huh I thought that suit was weatherproof?”

“Tracer I think we have more important things to worry about right now weather or not my suit is weatherproof. Now can you just tell me what the target is that we are trying to protect out here is?” Dva stammered as she look at Mercy who know exactly what that stuttered was about.

“She’s right and we don’t have much time left so why don’t you just fill her in Tracer?” Mercy suggested.

“Ok I don’t know much but apparently there is a VIP in the region that shows great promise of becoming some kind of inventor or something. I honestly didn’t pay too much attention to that part.” Tracer said

“Was I the only one that paid attention? Whatever bla bla bla” the words of Mercy become mumbles as Dva felt the need to pee come upon her and after holding it for a minute she decided to let go and soak her waiting diaper around her waist. As she did she could feel the warm spreading across her crotch followed shortly with her diaper trying to bulge up but was being pressed down by her skin tight suit she was wearing.

“Dva!” Mercy scolded Dva snapping back to reality.

“What what?” Dva said a bit confused.

“Seriously love?” Tracer complained.

“Alright we don’t have much time so I’ll give you the shorter version. There is a VIP we need to get him out of here and fend off any hostile forces that come for the VIP. You will be with me as we provide a distraction for Tracer to get the VIP and leave.” Mercy said sternly as she took a quick glance at her monitor for what condition Dva’s diaper and vitals were at before everyone heard a loud explosion.

“Welp that’s our que.” Tracer said zipping away.

“She’s right we need to get moving.” Dva said as she rushed forward towards the sound of the explosion leaving Mercy in the dust who was trying to keep up.

“Dva try not to get to far ahead of me as I won’t be able to back you up then.” Mercy said over their coms.

“I’ll be f-fine.” Dva stuttered as she could feel her warm wet diaper being pressed against her skin now shaking with every step her suit made effectively rubbing the diaper against her womanhood.

 

“Dva keep your head in the game else mistakes will be made!” Mercy stressed out over the coms.

“Champs I thought you were going to confront the enemy and buy me some time!” Tracer complained over the coms as Dva rounded the corner to see Tracer zipping back and forth between covers. While she was trying to confront Soldier 76 and Reaper.

“We are now duck!” Dva said firmly as she fired a volley of shots over Tracers head causing both soldier and reaper scatter to avoid the hail of bullets that torup a nearby house. The shooting was so intense it vibrated her whole suit and including her her padded rear it vibrated as if someone was holding a vibrator to her padded women hood giving her some great pleasure for a moment. Right before snapping back to again by Tracer.

“Careful love you could of grounded me up into a cup of . . .” Tracer was cut off when the roar of a car engine could be heard causing everyone to turn their heads to the garage where they saw a car speed off into the distance.

“There’s the target!” Soldier 76 shouted.

“Welp there’s my cue have fun with the boys Dva.” Tracer taunted she she zipped away going after the car.

“Right like we would let you. . .” Soldier 76 as he was cut off by Dva firing another volley of bullets which again brought more pleasure to her before she was stopped by Mercy.

“Dva hold off we’re to keep the damage to a minimum and you’ve already destroyed one house. Wait where’s Re. . .” Mercy said as just then Reaper appeared out of nowhere right below Dva’s mech hitting it with shell after shell from his shotguns. Causing Dva a jump scare as she jumped back while she began to wet herself again. But this time the diaper with the extra moisture did began to bulge out a little thus causing everything around her crotch to start feel like she had a soft warm wet foam pillow around her that was beginning to expand ever so slowly.

“Oh my god why are you two even working together? Don’t you two like hate each other or something?” Dva complained as she took aim at Reaper who vanished into a cloud of black mist before Dva could lock onto him.

“Hold on I’m on my way.” Mercy said over the coms as she began to fly up behind Dva’s left flank.

“Well you see it’s a bit complicated” Soldier 76 replied as he began to shoot at Mercy who was rushing to heal Dva and in response Dva jump lunged to the left to take the shots for Mercy, right before she return fire with a few scatter missiles to get Soldier 76 to back off. Which pushed Dva’s mech back and made her land onto the ground with a solid thud causing her diaper to give her a nice warm mushy slap onto her women hood making her ever long to masterbate evermore. 

“Thanks for the save Dva.” Mercy said as she heard a beep from her vitals monitor she had on both of her arms that monitored both Tracer’s and Dva’s vitals. As she looked at Dva’s vitals she saw multiple reports on the status of Dva’s diaper and become slightly concerned. While also taking a look at Tracer’s vitals to see her right arm had been cracked but was still in one piece. “Oh Tracer I’ll have to make note to heal you as soon as I see you but for now Dva is my top priority.” Mercy said to herself while forgetting everything she said was being broadcasted to Dva.

“Oh what was that about Tracer hony?” Dva said in a seductive voice making Mercy look at her strangely.

“Dva are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Mercy asked.

“Never better now all I want to do is one of these guys a little of my love!” Dva said aggressively as she began pushing forward while lay down heavy suppression fire that continued to make her diaper vibrate. While she could just barely hear the two guys shouting something between the two of them.

“Hey what are you two done talking about!?” Dva said infatuated as she then charge forward until she was right on top of what she believe was soldier 76’s location while Mercy just stood there in disbelief from what she was seeing of her teammate. 

“Dva isn’t this pushing a bit much? Shouldn’t you be keeping your distance?” Mercy asked while Dva reached the location she was trying to reach only to find it empty..

“NO! Not now Mercy I want to wrap this up fast.” Dva replied in disappointment and rage without any hesitation as she looked for where soldier 76 went. As just then he shot at Dva’s suit a bit from the back door to the half blown up house as the rounds bounced helplessly off. He than quickly ran further into the house. 

“It’s over 76 I don’t have time for this!” Dva shouted as she ploud right into the side of the wooden building unknowingly falling for soldier 76’s trap.

“You’re right it’s time for this to end.” soldier 76 said as he fired a rocket at close range while Dva only having enough time to turn her head to see the rock. 

“Frick!” was the only thing Dva could think of as her whole body filled with regret as for how she just walked right into that one. But just in that shear istants the floorboards bellows Dva’s mech gave way causing her to fall into the basement face first. Upon hitting the ground her warm soggy diaper gave her another slap to her women hood.

“Ouh that was a close one. Wait now’s my chance!” Dva said full of both arousal and utter rage to make soldier 76 pay for that cheap move. But not wanting to waste perfect opportunity like this she fired one last valley of missiles upwards despite the danger it posed for herself hitting the rest of the house thus blowing up the structure before soldier 76 could get out and as a result sent him flying for a ways till he crashed into another house. All the while making Dva’s diaper rumble and vibrate like never before getting so so so close to a climax before Petering out on her.

“Ug even though I didn’t take the missle head on that fall still hurted. But at least I got some enjoyment out o . . Oh no here it comes.” Dva grunted and tried to squat the best she could as she had a overwhelming feeling to mess herself come over her and began to push a big messy load out into her soggy diaper. As she messed herself her skin suit tried to keep the diaper nice and tight to her but was struggling to do so due to the amount she had used her diaper and a rather large bulge become quite visible. As a result of this her suit only manage to press some of the mess back onto her read smearing it all onto her. A moment later Dva had finished messing herself and was astonished how how bulky yet firm her diaper felt to her, that she didn’t even pay attention to all of warning lights that lit up her dashboard. Instead she was enjoying the arousal from her full diaper so much as it got her so close to having a climax but was just shy of she tried to reach back and rub her diaper just to get her over that edge but was unable to due to her suits restricting her from doing so. 

“Dva I could use some help here!” Mercy said over the coms snapping Dva back to as she jumped out of the now smoking basement of the blow up house. To see Reaper and Mercy ducking it out but Reaper was obsily winning. Then Dva seeing the state her suit was in and wanted to end this quickly. She impulsively removes the safety cap on herself destruct button then charged straight for Reaper.

“It’s over Mercy to pay for making us lose our target.” Reaper said as he held a shotgun at point blank to Mercy’s face.

“Try and Nerf this!” Dva shouted as she smashed her mech into Reaper and carried him away for a moment then pressed the self destruct button and was ejected from the mech as the mech’s gravitational field held Reaper in place as it charged up to explode moments later after Dva lands onto the ground with her soiled diaper flopping about.

“Oh I think I’m going to nerf something.” Mercy said from behind Dva causing her to turn around to see Mercy giving her one stirn look.

“What I saved you didn’t I?” Dva tried to defend as her hormones are flowing through her causing her feel the beat of her heart.

“You did but why didn’t you tell me that you needed to go?” Mercy said sternly causing Dva to blush from the question.

“Cause I didn’t need to go.” Dva replied causing Mercy to look at her armband display.

“Really because you diaper has told me otherwise not only through its status updates but by just looking at it.” Mercy said annoyed by Dva’s excuses. While making Dva blush even harder.

“Well. . .” Dva was cut off. While she felt another load beginning to build in her rectum.

“You peed yourself twice as well as messed yourself within the 7 minutes since I last asked you.” Mercy continued as she looked back up at Dva.

“Mercy do we really need to be talking about this out here?” Dva started to complain as the load and the embarrassment began to get the better of her.

“Yes because it seems like you won’t listen other” Mercy got another notification from her armband display notifying her as Dva began to push out yet another load into the seat of her already full diaper. “Really what did you take some super laxatives or something?” Mercy complained as Dva began to squad a little.

“I-it’s not that bad.” Dva squeamishly as she made one more push in utter shame as Mercy just watched her in disappointment.

“Yes it is that bad darling now I need to get the dropship to pick us up now so I can change you on our way back. Ug I can only hope Tracer was able to secure the VIP. Now when we get back I’m putting in a doctors orders for you to stay off duty for the next 24 hours as you’re behavior was so out of character for you.” Mercy said in disappointment.

“Mercy please.” Dva pleaded.

“No not a single word from you Dva else I’ll have you taken off duty for the week.” Mercy said as she looked away from Dva and began to mess around on her armband display. Dva in shock of what just happened her thoughts and emotions now swerling inside of her. And before she knew it she fell to her knees and began to rubbing her fully loaded diaper back and forth ravishly.

“Peligon eight we are re. .” Mercy paused as she heard Dva’s ravlishes “OK what are you . .” Mercy turns around to see Dva using both of her hands to rub her diaper back and forth on her.


	6. Dva’s diapered Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is by Emissaryofrainbows who is right here on this site!

Soldiers were meant to fight, but engaging in a near-constant battle without a break could be exhausting. To counteract this, the Overwatch unit would host a Halloween party each year to give their members a day off. Everyone was encouraged to wear a costume. Some were better than others. Jack Morrison, for example, refused to wear anything that required more effort than putting on a different pair of clothes. Symmetra, however, was at an immensely unfair advantage, as her hard light powers allowed her to create just about anything. 

Hana was somewhere in the middle, or at least, she thought she was. This was her first year in Overwatch, so it was her first Halloween party as well. Her costume was decided democratically: she had her fans vote on a poll on her stream. The winner was a black cat costume, which Hana may have been a bit biased towards herself. 

Her outfit consisted of a cute, frilly black dress, along with a pair of leggings, high heels, a pink bow around her neck, and of course a pair of cat ears atop her head. Her long, straight hair was dyed blonde to stand out better against her dark outfit, and put in pigtails. Well, there was another part of her costume, one that she intended to keep hidden. 

Beneath the lacy skirt of her dress was a diaper, white, puffy, and crinkly. 

Now, Hana had a perfectly reasonable excuse for wearing nappies, one that didn't have anything to do with fetishes. Her interest in diapers wasn't sexual in the slightest, and if anyone were to find out that she wore them, she would assure them of that until she was blue in the face.

D.VA was a MEKA pilot, meaning that she could potentially spend hours in her robot suit fighting off Omincs. Obviously, she can't waste time taking bathroom breaks while fighting to save Korea, and installing a bathroom on the inside of her MEKA would waste precious space that could be used to store more missiles. So, the only logical solution to this conundrum is that she had to wear diapers when she was in battle. She had absolutely no choice, and her own sexual desires didn't play into this decision in the slightest. Who would even suggest such a thing? It was absurd to even think about. 

As for why she was wearing a diaper to a party, her reasoning was similar. This was her first time at one of the annual Overwatch Halloween parties, and for all she knew, it could be her last! For all she knew, she could die in the line of duty the next time she went out for a mission, so she wanted to get as much out of this one event as she could. She wanted to party from the moment it started from the moment it ended, without wasting a second on anything...including bathroom breaks. So, she chose to keep a diaper hidden under her skirt, to prevent any of the other Overwatch members from asking any intrusive questions. 

Did she mention that she didn't have a diaper fetish?

Hana walked the path towards the party, which was taking place in a small, private cabin in Germany. The location was deliberate, as if it took place on an Overwatch base, Jack or Winston would've been unable to help themselves from looking at news updates, checking alerts, and generally being unable to have any fun. In the cabin, they would be separated from technology, and the world, forced to enjoy themselves no matter what. Only in the case of a true emergency would they be called into action, but anything short of that could be taken care of by someone else. 

At least, Hana thought she was on the right path. She couldn't see the cabin anywhere, and the spot she was at didn't look anything like where she was supposed to be according to her map. She pulled out a portable GPS from her pocket, but the thick covering of trees blocked the signal from the satellites, and the thing wasn't functional. 

"Dammit," she muttered. At least nobody was around to watch her, so she didn't need to worry about concealing the crinkling that her diaper created when she walked.

"This is fine," she said. Even she didn't believe it. She looked above the treeline, and saw that the sun was slowly sinking into the sky. Before she knew it, the entire forest was submerged in impenetrable darkness. Her GPS picked this as the moment to begin working, as the screen flickered to life. 

"GPS, where am I?" she yelled at the device. 

The answer was staticky, but it replied: "...forest...rumored to be...haunted by the dead from the omnic war."

And as quickly as it had come to life, her GPS flickered off, giving her neither the information nor even the light she needed to navigate her surroundings. It was a good thing she was wearing that diaper, as she felt like she was about to piss herself in terror.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. Obviously this forest wasn't really haunted. Ghosts didn't exist, right? Hana would've found that a lot easier to believe, if she didn't also live in a world of giant fighting robots and talking gorillas. Even if there weren't any ghosts, there were probably at least bears, so she had something to worry about. She felt so vulnerable, almost naked outside of her MEKA. Her diapers did provide her a small degree of comfort, though. Maybe it was because she usually only wore them when she was in her MEKA, so they reminded her of that feeling, or maybe it was just the sensation of the cuddly padding against her crotch. 

She had to do something. She still didn't have the slightest idea where she was going, but staying still wouldn't get her any closer to where she needed to be. She couldn't read her map, she had no light or GPS, so her best option was to pick a direction and start moving towards it, and hope that she'd bump into something good, as opposed to a feral animal or angry phantom. At the very worst, she would keep walking until the sun rose, so the forest would be easier to navigate and significantly less spooky. 

She chose to head to the right. She moved slowly, as to not trip over any branches, and because the trees were difficult to see until she was almost right in front of them. She kept her eyes low to the ground. She told herself it was so she could see where she was going, but really, it was because she convinced herself that if she looked up, she would immediately find herself face-to-face with a ghost. She didn't need her GPS to tell her that this forest was haunted, it did enough to give her that impression all on its own. 

It definitely was the site of an omnic battle though. She found herself walking past shattered bits of old omnics. Some were identifiable as limbs or heads, and some were metal scraps of unclear origin. There wasn't a single human remain among them, though, which was reassuring. The last thing she needed was to see an actual corpse. Then again, maybe the human corpses were absent because they had been reanimated, and were now wandering the forest as shambling zombies that craved her flesh...

Hana thought she heard the ghostly wail of an undead corpse. It was actually a breeze blowing past her, but it was enough to push her over the edge. She lost control of her bladder, long enough for her to squirt a rather significant amount of pee into her diaper.

The garment squished and sagged as it soaked up her urine like a sponge. If she wasn't surrounded by complete darkness, she would've seen the front getting stained slightly yellow. Her own urine was strangely comforting. The forest was cold at night, and the slight bit of warmth around her nethers were welcome. The heft her diaper now had, the way it bobbed weightily between her thighs, it was soothing. 

Of course, Hana still obviously didn't have a diaper fetish. The wetness between her legs was just from her pee, and definitely not from any kind of arousal. That would be absurd! She was too scared to be horny, and besides, she wasn't some kind of sick diaper pervert!

Hana had been walking for what felt like an hour, and yet, she had made seemingly no progress. There were no landmarks, no changes in terrain, nothing on the horizon, just more darkness, trees, and dead omnics. Yet somehow, despite the fact that nothing material had changed, everything had also gotten a thousand times scarier. The howling of the winds seemed to increasingly resemble the screams of terrifying monsters. The scattered omnic limbs looked like they might spring to life at any moment, wrapping around her ankles, dragging her down into the ground. 

Things were at their worst when she made the mistake of looking up from her feet and into the distance, hoping that she would see the light of a cabin across from her. Instead, she saw something that looked like a blur of motion, like a pale, humanoid figure moving between the trees!

Hana screamed, and once again she lost control of herself. This time, instead of it being a spurt, she emptied her bladder entirely. A seconds-long torrent of piss filled the front of her diaper, until the entire thing was sodden, yellow, and sagging a third of the way down her thighs. She reached a hand instinctively beneath her skirt, to grope her drenched diaper.

It was so warm, so wet, and so heavy! The nappy was so bloated with piss that it forced her legs apart. She was done with walking, from now on, she would be waddling her way towards her destination. She found herself reluctant to pull her hands away from her diapered crotch. She just wanted to keep feeling that soft, soggy padding. She wanted to just keep rubbing, and rubbing, and rubbing...

She finally managed to yank herself from her diaper. Her brain finally fully processed the blur she had seen. She'd assumed that it was just some passing animal that her brain had mistook for a demonic forest creature, but it wasn't even that. It was a white tree, completely still, that her terrified brain had assigned motion to. Or, maybe she was deceiving herself, and it was an actual ghost that had cleverly chosen to resemble a tree to trick her. 

Sigh. At least her diaper wasn't going to get any fuller, and if it wasn't leaking now, which it wasn't, there was no chance of it leaking at all. Despite how absolutely drenched it was with her urine, the squishy garment still held. That's the power of Korean engineering for you!

"It's fine, Hana. Everything is going to be okay. These woods can't go on forever, obviously. Eventually, you'll find the exit..."

She felt a cramp in her stomach, which she immediately assumed was from fear. Her terror at the forest seemed to be dwindling, at least a little, and there were no terrifying noises or frightening sights half-glimpsed out of the corner of her eye that could've triggered it. That meant that the only option was...oh no. 

Hana had eaten right before she arrived in Germany, meaning that the timing lined up. Maybe it was just gas! Maybe it was nothing at all!

Well, it definitely wasn't nothing. Hana could feel her asshole twitching and flexing, as whatever was inside her guts desperately wanted to get out. She tried to hold it in, to clench her cheeks together, but she wasn't strong enough!

DVA had never actually pooped her diaper before. She had only wet it, as she was smart enough to avoid eating immediately before her MEKA missions. She was left immensely aroused by, errr, curious about, what a messy diaper would feel like. Fortunately for her, she was only seconds away from getting her answer!

*SPLORCH*

Her ass stretched and opened, as a large, dense log of shit began to descend. Her cheeks turned red as she squeezed, trying to work her massive shit out! If there was anyone else in the forest, they probably would've interpreted her grunts as the howls of some kind of monster.

She grunted and groaned, the turd getting pushed out by a few inches every couple of seconds. It made contact with the seat of her diaper, but she still wasn't done! One final push, and she pinched the thing off, and the whole heavy load fell into the seat of her diaper. The already droopy diaper sagged even further, under the weight of her dense, coiled turd!

And fuck, it just felt amazing! The warmth, heft, and firmness of her mess pressed up against her butt made her so wet! She couldn't resist it any longer. She was ready to admit to herself: she loved wearing diapers, and they made her so damn horny! She'd been horny the whole time she was wearing them, wetting them had turned her on even more, and now messing them had pushed her over the edge!

Now, there was only one thing left to do. She was terrified, alone, desperately horny, and didn't seem to be making any progress towards her destination. The MEKA pilot propped herself up against a tree, placed her hand against the front of her diaper, and started to rub her aching pussy. 

Hopefully, masturbating would take her mind off of how terrified she was, and could help pass some time between now and when the sun rose. Plus, obviously, it would feel really, really good. 

Her fingers sunk into the soft, soggy padding, pushing it against her pussy, stimulating her clit. The sound of her moans and her diaper's crinkling drowned out the eerie howl of the breeze blowing through the trees. Messing her diaper hadn't just made her horny, she was downright feral, a single-minded, wild animal, that existed only to get off. She placed a second hand against the front of her nappy, rubbing herself aggressively, up and down, up and down, building up speed with every rub, pushing her diaper against herself with more force, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm...

She grinded her ass up against the nearby tree, mushing her mess against her bottom, spreading more of that heavenly warmth across her skin. She felt she could cum at any second, but she didn't want to, not yet! She wanted this to last as long as possible, to savor every second of pleasure that her wet, messy diaper provided her. She rubbed herself aggressively, building to her climax, but stopped just before the tipping point. Then, she would grind her ass against the tree some more, stirring her mess, until she felt ready to start masturbating again. She repeated this over, and over, and over, more times than she could count. She had completely lost track of time, and before she knew it the sun had risen. Her goal was to stop after sunrise, so she could look for help, but her ravenous sexual appetite had taken complete control of her. She started grinding and rubbing simultaneously, mashing her soiled diaper against her most sensitive parts from both ends! This proved to be too much for Ms. Song. She shuddered, and emitted a loud, sultry moan, as she came hard in her diapers, experiencing what was undoubtedly the best orgasm of her life.

Even after cumming, she still wasn't satisfied! Her diapered climax felt so good that she was eager to go again! The moment her orgasm subsided, she placed her hands back on her crotch, and began rubbing again with as much vigor as she had before. 

Hana had unintentionally saved herself, however. Her moans had echoed through the trees of the German forest, and alerted the Overwatch agents who had been wondering where she was all night. They followed the noises to their source, as all of her friends got to see Hana at her most depraved, shamelessly masturbating in her full diaper. 

"Ah, mmm, fuck, yes!" she said, placing a hand against her messy bottom as she neared her second orgasm. It was then that she spotted two women approaching, calling out her name. As they came closer, she could see that one was clad in a witch costume, and the other...had neglected to dress up, apparently, but her skintight outfit was more than gaudy enough. She was filled with a terror more pure and real than she had felt all night. Ghosts were one thing, but your friends knowing about your darkest, most depraved fetish was another thing entirely. She was immediately snapped out of her orgasmic trance, as she found herself face-to-face with Mercy and Tracer, in her most vulnerable moment.

"Heh, uh, I can explain..." she said, blushing. Tracer simply looked perplexed, unable to tear her eyes away from this most unusual sight. Mercy, on the other hand, seemed strangely sympathetic. 

"Oh, there's no need to explain!" Mercy said. "Just come back to the cabin and I'll have you changed."


	7. DVA's clean up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story by Dl-secret!

Mission debriefing was a common practice amongst DVa’s team. If they got information on the Omnics it was only rationale to discuss what it meant with everyone.

Hana laid back in her chair, stroking the long locks of her hair as she barely paid attention. The reality of the situation was that Hana wanted out of this room immediately.

“They will be most likely deploying a legion of Bastion units here” Taejon explained, as a visual display appeared on the table.

He looked over towards Hana as she quickly gave him her attention, or pretended to at least. Taejon simply rolled his eyes as he continued to explain. The other members of her team gave her a glace but went back to listening to Taejon. Hana smiled nervously, trying to seem confident. She tried to cross her legs, her bowels growling to her body.

Her friends knew that Hana wore diapers under her suit, but they assumed it was only for convenience. She had never pooped around them, as the smell would be an obvious deterrent to their teamwork. But ever since the livestream Hana wore diapers all the time now, it was becoming more obvious to her team it was more than convenience. She wasn’t sure if the secret stream was leaked and somehow her team caught wind of it.

“But that’s all we have for now, let’s re-“ Taejon disabled the holographic visual.

“Thanks so much Teajon! Lots of love!” Hana stood up rather quickly, doing her signature heart symbol as she shuffled towards the door.

“Hana where y-“ Taejon tried to speak.

“Get some rest you guys and let’s shoot for a new high score!” She hollered as she rushed out of the room without a second thought.

Hana quickly hopped onto her hoverbike as she hightailed it out of the compound. The desperation in Hana was rising, she had to pee as well. She had used this diaper all day, and she didn’t want to risk leaking in front of everyone. Along with her holding the mess for a few days now.

The light turned to red quickly as Hana snapped back to reality. She stomped on the brakes, slipping to a stop. Hana moaned loudly, letting out a loud fart. The diaper and her outfit muffled it but she could feel the impending mess slipping out.

“N- No, no! I gotta… hold it…” She groaned, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Sitting down quickly her diaper made that crinkling sound she loved so much. Sitting like this would make it very hard to mess. The light turned to green causing Hana to gun it. Her legs and arms were shaking, in anticipation or maybe something else.

She quickly arrived at her apartment, pulling to a stop as she did. Her desperation was taking over at this point, tripping over herself as she dismounted the bike. Rushing up the steps, she was near her salvation. As she went to turn the door it didn’t open. She quickly remembered she had locked it.

“Ooh, jjajeungna!” She mumbled in annoyance, searching for her keys.

Fumbling with her keys she ended up dropping them. Hana groaned in anger as she bent down. Bending down the material of the diaper pressed up against her crotch. Hana gasped, feeling how wet she really was down there. She needed relief and bad. Quickly unlocking her door she slammed it shut behind her. Within seconds her suit was around her ankles and then on the floor. As soon as she squatted down she felt her body give. Pushing only slightly she felt the mess pour out of her. It felt like she was going to drop a big one. “N- Nerf this!!” She shouted simply of instinct.

It came quickly as soon as she let go. The first wave was not what she was expecting. The liquid mess left her body in a rush, and sprayed the bottom of her diaper. As she pushed again her body made loud farting noises, unbecoming of any woman. It was not cute at all, sounding more like when Roadhog used the toilet.

She blushed a beat red, she was very grateful no one was here to see this. This wasn’t the cute mess she had done during her livestream, this one was a torrent. She tried to contain herself, pushing it out too quickly would hurt. The final push was a small amount.

Barely being able to stand she sighed, as her pee flowed from her urethra. As the warm filled her diaper she slowly sat down, finding it more comfortable. While sitting her urine soaked her very full diaper and turned the mess even warmer than it was before.

“Oh… god” She moaned, carefully stroking the front of her diaper.

Getting onto her knees she reached from behind and gave the bulge a squeeze.

“Hehe looks like this payload I couldn’t stop this time” She joked.

“But some things never change, Genji wasn’t here to help move the payload” Hana smiled standing back up.

One things for sure, she was definitely feeling better. Hana walked to the kitchen, taking out a bottle of water and drinking from it slowly. As she was drinking the smell caught up to her. She nearly spat out her water as it hit her nose. Looking down it was almost radiating from her diaper.

“Urrgh that’s more than I thought it was. Eeewwie” Hana pinched her nose, as if it would do any good.

“I gotta change out of this immediately and get cleaned up” Hana waddled over to her drawer.

She felt herself hesitate as she stood there with a fresh diaper in her hand.

“I really do want to masturbate though…” She pondered.

A lightbulb appeared in her mind.

“Press start to continue. Boop” Hana teased, pulling the tabs off her diaper.

She thought of a way how she could get off and get clean at the same time. She balled up her used diaper and put it in the corner. Half naked she stepped into the shower, bringing her towel and her diaper with her. She set both of them down as she hopped in. She showered off her groin and butt as best as she could. As she was done cleaning off the residue she stepped out, completely naked now.

She dried herself off slightly, she wasn’t done yet. Carefully sitting on the diaper she wrapped it around her waist and pulled it tight. With a naughty smile on her face she stepped right back into the shower. Pretending she wasn’t aware her diaper was on she continued her shower. She scrubbed her hair with soap and did her usual routine.

Once she was done with that she grabbed the detachable shower head and teased herself slightly.

“Uh oh, I think I missed a few spots… how clumsy of me” Hana faked her innocence.

She stuck it down the front of her diaper, filling the front with water and making it expand to it’s max absorbency.

“Can’t forget my cute lil butt either” She spun around and stuck the shower head down there now.

Spending a few more moments in the shower she fill her diaper to max capacity. As she turned it off she stood there for a few seconds, admiring her work. She started to laugh nervously, stroking the front of her soaked diaper.

“I- I’m all clean now” She could feel her libido rising.

She had never gotten her diaper THIS full before. As she stepped out of the shower she forgot to wrap her towel around her. Groping her breasts and massaging them she moved into her room, dripping water everywhere. She examined herself in the mirror and groped the butt of her full diaper.

“Oooh I’ll take more of that” She moaned in a sexual manner.

Hana pulled on the waistband of her diaper smugly, her wet hair falling around the side of her face. Gently getting onto her knees she let her diaper drag across the floor. As she did that she could feel some of the material push up against her. Moaning to herself she started to stroke and caress the front of her saggy diaper. This one was super absorbent, so she could barely close her legs.

She started to move faster, grinding her expanded diaper into the floor. Putting her hand down the front of her diaper she started to finger herself while moaning louder and louder. Reaching deep inside the warmth started to fill her. Squeezing her diaper with her spare hand, and squeezing some extra water out, she reached her g spot.

“Oooh ngggh I was so clean but now… now!” Hana reveled in her dirty thoughts.

As she continued to finger herself she thrusted her swollen diapered rear into the air and pushed it against the end of her bed. Coming close to her climax she gyrated her hips. The large mass of material pushed against her butt.

“I- I’m gonna get dirty aaagggaaain!” She cried out, pulling her hand out from the inside of her diaper.

She stopped grinding as she felt herself squirt all over the inside of her diaper. It shot out very quickly time, she hadn’t had time to get off like this in a while. Panting heavily she tried to regain herself. She put her towel down under her and laid her soaked body down on it.

Completely naked she pretended she was at the beach, closing her eyes as she did. Everything was perfect… except something felt wrong. Her diaper felt a little different than usual. Lifting her head up she noticed that there were little crystals around where she had masturbated. She was far too rough and her diaper ended up exploding with all the gel it soaked from the shower.

Hana rested her head back down, trying to not let it get to her.

 

“I guess I gotta get a maid now”


	8. Dva’s party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great story by Elfy! https://www.patreon.com/Elfy88

DVa checked her phone for the hundredth time that evening. She knew there were no new notifications but she couldn’t help herself, she just kept re-reading the messages she had received from Mercy before she left home. The car she was in ran over a pothole and she bounced on the seat slightly, no matter how bouncy the ride was it was more comfortable than her mech. More stylish too and style mattered a lot to the young Korean as she travelled down the suburban streets.  
“Do we need to stop anywhere, ma’am?” The driver of the car asked as they drove through the streets on the outskirts of Seoul.  
“No thanks.” D.Va replied without looking up from the phone screen.  
D.Va was on her way to a party she had set up to celebrate the creation of Overwatch many years before. There were to be no press and no fans, just the heroes themselves having a nice formal party and get together. It had taken a long time to organise everything and D.Va had worked hard to do it all. Trying to martial so many busy people into one place at one time was unsurprisingly difficult, it had certainly been tougher than she expected.  
There was an ulterior motive to the party. Ever since the documentary premiere six months earlier she had been clamouring to meet up with Mercy again. The Swiss woman was notoriously difficult to get hold of though, she was often volunteering in places that had been hit by natural disasters or needed help for some other reason. D.Va had organised this little formal gathering with everyone partly to keep in contact and partly so that she could see the woman who had changed her diaper again.  
D.Va adjusted slightly in her seat and felt the diaper she was wearing rub against her. It was an intoxicating feeling and she closed her eyes for a moment just to enjoy the way it hugged her hips. She had to be careful not to look weird to her driver but he didn’t seem to notice that things were a little odd in the back of his car.  
There was no mech and no jumpsuit since this was a formal dinner party. D.Va had bought an expensive dress to wear. It was long and flowed all the way down past her knees, it was a deep purple in colour but not as skin tight as the things D.Va was used to wearing. She wanted a dress that wasn’t form fitting so that her diaper was hidden underneath it.  
With no jumpsuit D.Va had found a different to control the smells that might occur. She had anonymously commissioned a famous designer and manufacturer of plastic pants to create one with a seal that would stop the stink of the diapers contaminating the air around her. Plastic pants were usually used over cloth diapers but D.Va had done her research and found they would be great for her needs. She had very specific requirements and when they arrived and was more than happy with the job they did.  
“Just another minute, ma’am.” The driver said as they neared the quiet little building chosen for their party.  
D.Va, as usual, was arriving late to the festivities. It seemed it didn’t matter how early she started getting ready she always ended up arriving after everyone else. She started going over her final checks and surreptitiously opened her hand bag to see the spare diaper she had packed, it was a squeeze but it fit inside the fashionable bag and the clasps would hide it from sight. The young Korean patted her dress again and felt the diaper taped tightly underneath it.  
Butterflies fluttered through the woman’s tummy as the building appeared at the end of the quiet street in front of them. D.Va was happy to see that there was no paparazzi or anyone else here, the location hadn’t been leaked and they would be able to have a party together undisturbed by anyone else.  
“Thank you.” D.Va said with a big smile to the driver as she stepped out of the car at the bottom of the steps to the hall.  
As D.Va watched the car drive away she flattened out her dress again and tried to covertly check how hidden her diaper was. It didn’t matter how many times she practised in front of a mirror she still felt nervous about being seen padded.  
“No, that dress doesn’t make your butt look big.” A cockney voice came from behind D.Va causing the young Korean to spin around.  
“Tracer!” D.Va said as she hurried over and hugged her good friend.  
“Careful, love.” Tracer warned with a giggle, “If Emily sees you I’ll get in trouble!”  
D.Va giggled as she let her friend go and stood back. Tracer was dressed in a loose suit, dresses were never her style, and she was referring to her partner, Emily. D.Va knew her friend was only joking, Tracer’s sense of humour was always good at making the South Korean laugh.  
“Shall we go in?” Tracer asked.  
“Of course!” D.Va said happily. She was excited about what, or perhaps who, she would find inside.  
D.Va was just about to step forward and take Tracer’s hand when the London born speedster suddenly flashed several feet away and up the steps. D.Va wheeled around to see where Tracer stood.  
“Come on, Slowpoke!” Tracer called as she ran inside. Her suit clearly didn’t restrict her movement the same way D.Va’s dress did.  
D.Va walked up the steps and took the time to perform final checks on both her dress and what was underneath it. She walked from the dark street towards the light inside the building. She stepped through the door and closed it behind her, the sounds of muted conversation and music came from a room off the hallway. The young Korean woman walked up to the door and took a deep breath before pulling it open.  
D.Va smiled as she looked around at the room and saw many of her old friends talking to each other. At the back of the room she saw Lucio at some DJ decks and he smiled and waved. D.Va walked inside and said hello to several people. Pharah and Mei were the closest heroes and they both walked over and hugged D.Va along with saying thanks for the party.  
“Miss. D.Va, I hope you are feeling tranquil this evening.” Zenyatta’s calm and quiet voice caused D.Va to turn and see the floating Omnic.  
“Zenyatta, so good to see you!” D.Va replied quickly. Her first instinct was to hug the monk but he didn’t make it very easy to do. He bobbed up and down slightly as he floated surrounded by orbs.  
“Have you been practicing the meditation I taught you?” Zenyatta asked, “It is only through true tranquillity that we can reach enlightenment.”  
“Um, yeah…” D.Va replied as she scratched the top of her head and looked away, “I’ve been trying but I’ve been really busy, you know?”  
Zenyatta’s face didn’t change but D.Va could sense his disappointment. She quickly excused herself away from this little group and headed over to the food table that was placed against one of the walls.  
D.Va looked at the spread of food and thought it all looked so delicious. She took a small plate from the side of the table and started placing all manner of food items upon it. It was as she reached over to where the salad was that she relaxed and wet her diaper for the first time. She paused as she dropped some lettuce on the plate and felt the feeling of urine pouring into her padding. The splashing urine was quickly absorbed by the diaper and spread throughout. The warm urine moved through the padding and seemingly kept it close to her body.  
D.Va felt so naughty for using her diaper in front of everyone like this. She could feel her face going red from a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. The quickly spreading heat felt amazing and D.Va couldn’t resist squeezing her legs together slightly and feeling the wet padding push against her delicate genitals.  
Before she got too carried away D.Va stopped herself from causing any more excitement. She swallowed and took a deep breath as she reached over for some more food to put on her plate. Once she had fully loaded her plate she turned around and scanned the party goers. She saw a lot of people having fun but as she scanned the room the one person she wanted to see more than anyone else seemed to be missing. Where was Mercy?  
D.Va frowned and sighed but quickly saw Tracer waving her over. She walked to her best friend with the warm diaper rubbing against her with each step, she did her best to forget about these wonderful feelings but it was nearly impossible.  
For the next half an hour D.Va talked with Tracer and her girlfriend Emily. At various points different people came over to join in, Pharah and Mei both had funny stories to tell whilst Reinhardt came over looking very red in the cheeks. The old German was drinking from a large tankard and seemed a little tipsy. He was wearing a suit that was almost bursting at the seams and all his old medals adorned his chest proudly. Still there was no sight of Mercy and D.Va started worrying that maybe the alluring European wasn’t coming.  
D.Va was happily chatting and had long finished the plate of food she had with her when she felt something very strange. A deep rumbling in her stomach led to a cramp in her intestine, she rather suddenly winced and grabbed her tummy as she felt the pain go through her body.  
“Is everything OK?” Mei asked. She was wiping at her scarf with a napkin but looked worryingly towards D.Va.  
“Yes.” D.Va said quickly and not very convincingly, “I’m fine…”  
The group looked concerned but as D.Va forced a smile they all started talking to each other again. The Korean woman found it very difficult to concentrate on anything that was said because the rumbling and cramping was very distracting. To try and hide the pained looks on her face she would lift the glass of wine she had and drink from it often. She wasn’t really paying attention to how much she was drinking, she would just take a new glass of wine from the waiter whenever she had finished her previous drink. She had never needed much to get drunk, it was something a lot of the other heroes made fun of her for, she wasn’t drunk now but she was certainly a little tipsy.  
Very suddenly the pressure on D.Va’s digestive system seemed to increase to almost intolerable levels. Her first thought was the bathroom but even if she ran she knew she would never make it, it seemed like she would be testing out the plastic pants much sooner than intended.  
D.Va looked at her glass and kind of stared straight through it. She focused on relaxing her body as her friends talked around her, she had never been quite so brazen before and to mess herself with friends so close was both scary and exhilarating.  
D.Va almost gasped as she felt almost entirely liquid poop suddenly pour out of her body. She didn’t push at all but the floodgates were open, she must’ve eaten something that violently disagreed with her because she was really suffering. She tensed up her sphincter as much as she could but after just a few seconds a second torrent of liquid mess almost exploded into the diaper. Her face was going red as she felt the hot excrement coat her skin.  
Daring to look up D.Va glanced around at the small group around her. She thanked her lucky stars that no one was really looking at her. They didn’t seem to know what she was doing and D.Va felt another leak out of her rear end, this time accompanied by flooding the diaper from the front. She was pushing this diaper to the very limit and it felt like it had expanded past the point she would’ve considered safe. She almost felt like a ticking time bomb, at any moment her diaper would explode just like her mech used to.  
Slowly D.Va started feeling a little more confident and the plastic pants seemed to be doing an amazing job of hiding the smell. Not one of her friends seemed to know what had happened. Her thoughts went from changing immediately to spending more time out here talking to people. She sipped her drink and joined in the conversation a little more actively, her tummy felt a lot better after expelling everything it had pushed out.  
An unfortunate side effect of alcohol consumption was increased urination to the point where D.Va didn’t even realise when she was doing it. She just didn’t pay attention to what was happening in her diaper and didn’t really see a problem with it.  
“D.Va, I think you’ve had a little too much.” Tracer giggled, “Looks like you spilled some of your drink!”  
“What? No! I didn’t spill anything…” D.Va looked down and saw a wet spot on her dress. Her eyes flew open, she certainly knew that wasn’t her drink.  
“Oh, well I think you need to visit the bathroom.” Pharah said, “Don’t worry it happens to everyone sometimes when having fun.”  
D.Va was shocked and as she looked around at the group she saw faces that looked sympathetic but also confused. She was horrified that she had leaked and even more horrified that people seemed to know what she had done. They didn’t know she was in an extremely full diaper but they all seemed to know she had maybe wet a little, she felt humiliation rise up inside her and she backed away from her friends.  
“D.Va, are you alright?” Mei asked in her soft voice, “It happens sometimes don’t worry too much about it. I mean at that premiere I…”  
D.Va wasn’t listening as she backed away a few steps. Panic filled her as realised she could leak more at any moment, her diaper had lost containment and the time bomb was going off. She turned away from her friends and ran out into the lobby area. Tears stung her face until she saw the women’s bathroom, she didn’t see anything but that door as she charged forwards and into the toilets. She ran straight to the nearest cubicle and locked herself in. She sat down on the toilet and put her head in her hands.  
D.Va sobbed loudly in the empty room until she heard the door open. The tears didn’t stop but she made sure not to make a sound as she heard high heels clacking loudly on the floor of the restroom. D.Va didn’t want anyone to know how upset she was at her own party and she didn’t want anyone to know what had happened to her. Even the plastic pants were losing their magic, running out to the bathroom seemed to have allowed the smell out of the noisy undergarments.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
“Occupied.” D.Va said with a sniff as she tried to dry her tears on some of the toilet paper. She sniffed again as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
“I said it’s occupied!” D.Va said in annoyance, “Use another stall. I don’t want to talk to anyone…”  
“Not even Mommy?” The unmistakable Swiss voice came through the door and immediately made D.Va’s heartrate rise.  
“Mercy!” D.Va practically shouted. She stood up and felt the heavy diaper hang low, opening the door brought her face to face with the woman who she had wanted to see more than any other.  
“Sorry I’m late to your party.” Mercy said. A smirk adorned her beautiful face, “I got caught up in traffic. I walked in just in time to see you running out. Is there a problem?”  
D.Va nodded her head and looked down at her dress where a wet spot sat like a beacon telling everyone what had happened. D.Va’s face went red as tears threatened to overwhelm her again.  
“That little spot has you all upset?” Mercy chuckled and shook her head.  
“Little spot?” D.Va said in disbelief, “Everyone’s going to know that I… Had an accident…”  
“I don’t think any of those people care about this wet spot as much as you do.” Mercy almost whispered, “Now, from the smell of things your diaper is a little more than wet, right?”  
D.Va rather embarrassedly nodded her head. It would be impossible to deny at this point as the air was thick with the smell of her faecal accident. She could feel the slippery mess all over her diaper area and knew she was in desperate need of a change, she knew who she wanted to change her but she was too bashful to ask.  
“It’s a little cramped in here.” Mercy said as she looked around at the small cubicle, “Come with me.”  
D.Va wanted to hide from the world forever but she was not someone who looked gift horses in the mouth. Mercy was already motioning the young Korean to follow her and D.Va wiped her eyes as she emerged from the toilet cubicle. She hoped no one had followed her out towards the bathrooms. As she walked through the doors she was glad to see there was no one else around.  
D.Va found it difficult to look away from the tall Swiss woman as they walked together down the hallway. Mercy was wearing a gorgeous dress which looked amazing on her, it was a deep red and hugged her body a lot more than D.Va’s did. Mercy’s swaying rear end was almost hypnotising and D.Va felt calmed just watching the woman walking in front of her.  
The pair of women walked past the door to the party where the sounds of muffled music and conversation were coming out. D’Va had no idea where Mercy was going and didn’t think Mercy was sure either, she looked at each closed door as they passed. When they reached the other end of the hall Mercy pushed a door open a little and peaked inside.  
“Perfect.” Mercy said.  
The door was pushed open and Mercy led her diapered friend inside a darkened room. D.Va could see that it was a large and similar room to the one the party was being held in, the only difference was it had no people in it. There were tables lining the sides of the room and the back seemed to be used as a kind of storage space. There were miscellaneous items stacked up and ready to be brought out when needed. D.Va had originally hired this building for her party because of how posh it was, it only now occurred to her how big it was as well.  
As D.Va looked around at the room a light switch was flicked behind her and the room was suddenly illuminated. Mercy walked up and stood behind D.Va for a second, she ruffled the Korean woman’s hair.  
“Wait right there.” Mercy said quietly.  
D.Va watched as Mercy grabbed a table from the side of the room and pulled it away from the wall a little. D.Va looked around at the closed door and hoped no one heard the table scraping along the floor, there was no lock on the door and she really hoped no one would decide to start exploring. This seemed like quite a risk but D.Va trusted Mercy to know what was best for her.  
Mercy smiled at D.Va and patted the wooden top of the table. D.Va could hear herself crinkling in this dark room and she could feel the heavy diaper between her legs swaying slightly with each of her steps. Her face was flushed with embarrassment but also excitement.  
“Good girl.” Mercy said in that thick accent that D.Va just couldn’t get enough of.  
D.Va couldn’t help but smile at the compliment as she hopped on to the table and laid down. She was doubly thankful for the loose dress she was wearing when Mercy went down by her feet and lifted the clothing up. The dress slipped up over D.Va’s legs quite easily revealing the swollen and sodden diaper underneath.  
D.Va couldn’t look away as Mercy leaned forwards and started pulling down the plastic pants. Mercy seemed to have no hesitation at all in touching this whole area which surprised D.Va, if she had been at home the Korean would’ve jumped in the shower when her diaper was this messy. It would’ve been far too icky to touch herself.  
Mercy pulled off D.Va’s high-heeled shoes and the plastic pants came off soon afterwards. The diaper was very discoloured now but Mercy had seen much worse, there was almost nothing that could make a nurse blush.  
D.Va felt the Swiss nurse grab her thighs and pull her a little further down the table. She liked the way Mercy was taking control of the situation, it felt reassuring that even after an episode like this Mercy was still prepared to change her. D.Va sighed happily as she felt Mercy’s hand press against the plastic of her padding.  
“Are you sure we should do this here?” D.Va practically whispered as she looked at the door again, “The door doesn’t have a lock.”  
“Mommy knows best.” Mercy said with a sultry grin, “No one is going to come in.”  
D.Va didn’t feel as confident but nodded her head anyway. She felt the nurse’s soft hands brush the skin just above the waistband of her diaper and smiled, it felt like Mercy’s hands left goose bumps on the parts of her skin that were touched.  
The sound of the diaper’s tapes being pulled off reverberated around the quiet and empty room and D.Va threw one more anxious look towards the door. She could only imagine how this would look if someone were to open that door and walk in right now, she found it hard to believe Mercy wasn’t at least a little concerned by the possibility of being interrupted but she certainly seemed very relaxed about everything.  
The front of the diaper came down and revealed D.Va’s wet and messy status to the room. D.Va couldn’t help but blush even further as the smell grew worse around her. She looked up at Mercy to try and judge the nurse’s reaction but her poker face was just too good.  
“I, erm, I think I ate something that disagreed with me…” D.Va said quietly as she saw Mercy looking down at her with arched eyebrows.  
“I would say so.” Mercy replied.  
“I have a change and stuff in my bag.” D.Va continued.  
Mercy picked up D.Va’s handbag from the floor next to the table. She snorted with amusement when she opened it up and saw the large diaper that had been crammed in there. Once the diaper and packet of baby wipes had been pulled out of the bag there was really little left in there, just a purse and some keys.  
“You need a full diaper bag really.” Mercy said, “It was brave of you to come here like this. I wasn’t so sure you’d come to this event in your diapers.”  
“I was nervous about it.” D.Va conceded from the table, “But I wanted to wear them here because I thought you might…”  
D.Va stopped herself before she said anything else but she definitely saw Mercy’s eyes light up slightly. Not even the support’s poker face was perfect.  
“Just lay back and let me sort you out.” Mercy said as she opened the packet of wipes.  
D.Va did as she was told and was glad Mercy wasn’t pushing her on what she had just said. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed as she waited for the diaper change to start, as much as she was savouring the moment she was also extremely worried about someone coming in. This wasn’t nearly as private as the family restroom they had shared time together in back at the premiere.  
As D.Va looked over to the door again she jumped as a cold fistful of wipes was pushed against her skin. The wetness felt soothing against her skin and she was very grateful to finally have the poop wiped away.  
It took a few minutes and Mercy stayed quiet the whole time. The only noise she made was to tut when D.Va tried to lift her butt up to help out, Mercy seemed to want to do all the work and D.Va learnt not to move unless she was prompted to.  
D.Va was startled when Mercy reached under her legs and rolled her backwards. D.Va’s legs hovered over her head as her messy bottom was wiped thoroughly. She could feel her delicate hole exposed to the room and she felt the wipes cleaning her most sensitive areas. By the time D.Va watched Mercy throw the last used wipe into the used diaper she could feel just how excited she was. D.Va had to resist reaching down and touching herself right there and then. She bit her bottom lip and wondered if Mercy noticed just how turned on she was.  
Mercy unfolded the new diaper and D.Va looked at it hungrily. She couldn’t wait for the nurse to place it underneath her and wrap it around her waist, D.Va looked at the diaper seductively.  
“Patience…” Mercy was smirking down at Mercy as she held the diaper out. D.Va blushed that her desire must be that obvious.  
Mercy wrapped her arm around D.Va’s legs and rolled the young Korean backwards as the diaper was slid underneath her hips. As D.Va’s legs were lowered back on to the table she could feel the thick padding underneath her. It was a good thing the diaper was there as well because she was so excited she was sure she might leave a stain on the wooden table.  
D.Va wondered if Mercy was planning anything but she seemed to be very coy on everything that was happening. D.Va couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed as the front of the diaper was pulled up between her legs and taped closed. Mercy took the used diaper and put it in her bag, she would dispose of that in the trash can back in the bathroom.  
“All done.” Mercy said as she took a step back, “Now we have a party to attend. I’m sure our friends are worried about you.”  
D.Va pushed herself up on to her elbows as Mercy walked away. If you looked at Mercy right now you would never have expected she had just done something very strange to most adults. When Mercy reached the large wooden door she looked back at D.Va who was still on the table.  
“Come on then!” Mercy said as she placed a hand on the door.  
“I’ll, erm, I’ll be out in few minutes.” D.Va said. She felt certain that her blushing would show up even in the relatively dark room.  
D.Va could see Mercy smirking in a knowing way as she arched her eyebrows. Eventually Mercy nodded her head and slipped out of the door. D.Va waited for the door to close before she moved again, almost as soon as the door clicked closed she reached down with one of her hands and felt the fresh padding wrapped around her crotch.  
D'Va pressed the diaper’s thick material against her soft skin and felt feelings of ecstasy move through her body like waves crashing on a rock. A gentle moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. She felt so naughty but with the knowledge that all her friends were in the other room she couldn’t stop herself from wanting to play with herself.  
The hand went up the diaper until it was feeling the waistband and it’s owner watched with lust as it slipped inside the diaper. D.Va didn’t know if she could stop herself if she wanted to at this point and she looked over to the door again, she imagined friends walking in and seeing this shameful display and it only made her feel more excited.  
D.Va could feel her excitement manifesting itself as sticky fluid that went from her body to the still dry padding of her diaper. As she slipped her finger around the area she found herself even more turned on, she lowered herself back down on to the table as her finger continued to explore the inside of the padding.  
As D.Va’s thoughts went back to the messy accident in front of her friends she gently inserted a finger inside her opening. She moaned in unstoppable excitement and hurriedly moved her second hand down to her waistband, she slipped it inside the diaper and moved it down to her pleasure centre. D.Va was almost aching from her need to rub herself and as she gently moved a finger in and out she moved her fingers over her sensitive clitoris.  
D.Va shuddered as the chill of pleasure ran up and down her spine. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander, she thought about the moment she had lost control in the party room and a moan escaped her lips. The diaper crinkled as she masturbated and it only increased her arousal, she was already building towards a climax, she had already been halfway there before Mercy had left the room.  
D.Va’s legs spread out wide and draped off the side of the wooden table as the large empty room echoed the sounds of impassioned crinkling and desperate moans. The young Korean’s hips bucked against the sky as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, she was at the point of no return and she started furiously rubbing herself with all her energy.  
“Oh! Oh!” D.Va went over the edge as if she was on a runaway train. Her eyes flew open as she squeezed her legs together and felt every muscle in her body tense up and then relax.  
D.Va let out a long deep moan of pleasure as the orgasm rippled through her body and filled her with a warm glow that seemed to last for a long time after she had finish climaxing.  
It was a couple of minutes before D.Va pushed herself into a sitting position. She was breathing heavily and as she slipped off the side of the table she found her legs feeling very wobbly, it was very difficult for her to stand up straight. As she walked towards the door she caught sight of herself in the mirror and saw that her hair was looking a little untidy. She paused just long enough to fix her hair before heading back out into the corridor.  
D.Va knew she looked a little scruffy as she walked down the hallway. She took a deep breath to regain her composure before pushing the door to the party back open, she looked nervously around and saw Tracer suddenly see her.  
“D.Va!” Tracer called out as she came bounding across the room, “Is everything alright, love?”  
“I’m fine.” D.Va said with a smile.  
“Cool.” Tracer gave her a pat on the back, “Parties aren’t the same without you!”  
D.Va smiled in thanks for her friend’s generous words and as she headed over to her group of friends she saw Mercy standing with a group of the other supports. When she looked over at D.Va she smiled and winked in an almost imperceptible way.


	9. Dva’s diapered stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is by https://www.deviantart.com/kumaranl

One day, the pro eSports gamer Hana Song (from Busan, South Korea) AKA D.Va, a recruit of MEKA (Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army) smilingly decides: “Okay, it’s time that I’m gonna set the record for making the most money in the extra life charity stream. And what better way to do so than playing exactly 24 hours without using the lavatory.” She sent an encrypted message to her boss (Jack Francis Morrison AKA Soldier: 76, official leader of Overwatch) that for exactly 3 days, she’ll be unavailable for missions of any kind, because of personal reasons. Morrison, who already figured out what D.Va planned to do and how she would do it, answered: “Copy that, Song. Report to me afterwards.” “Yes sir,” she typed, before heading of to the Lijiang Night Market, where she bought 2 packs of 15 heavily absorbent disposable diapers. Her friend, Dae-hyun, who secretly worked over there, evilly grinned upon hearing from D.Va what she had planned to do: “I’ll watch the stream when I got free time, doll.” “Uh-uh,” she waved her finger. “You know you can’t call me that.” Embarrassed, Dae-hyun slapped his hand on his forehead, but D.Va jokingly stroke his hair and said: “I am just playing with you, my sweet little mechanic buster.” At this, before Dae-hyun realized it, the Tank Hero quickly smooched him on his lips, turning it into a French kiss. “Didn’t think that one through, did ya,” D.Va asked. Dae-hyun nodded in deep satisfaction: “You betcha. Anyhow, I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

Upon getting back at her place, she turns on her live stream and said: “What’s up, everyone!? This is Hana Song speaking and I’ll be playing for 24 hours without bathroom breaks. However, in order to do that, I have no other but to wear heavily absorbent disposable diapers, so you’ll see me put one on right now.” Then, she removed all of her clothes, socks and underwear, showing off her pussy, ass and tits. Across the globe, everyone who already tuned in, looked at D.Va in amazement, as she took out a diaper, unfolded it, put it on herself and placed the tabs on the diaper’s front, securing it perfectly well. “Alright people,” she smiled, as she started up the eSports game. “Now that I’m diapered up and the game is being loaded, which will take some time now, I’ll set some food and drinks ready.” At once, she got some (cheese, union, spice, chili, bacon or paprika flavored) crispy chips, next to some bottles of soda, coke, juice and water. She then put on the headset and said: “Time for some action.”

6 hours later, D.Va had to pee. “Oh no,” she thought. “I don’t want to do that.” However, she remembered that it was for her fans, so she kept on playing, relaxed and let go. Just as D.Va expected, her diaper absorbed all of her urine. “It works, people,” the Tank Hero smiled. “This diapers are quite helpful.” Across the globe, her watchers got horny as they saw D.Va wet herself. Some men even jerked off to her and heavily panted: “Goddamn it, that bitch is so hot, even when she's wearing a fucking diaper.” Of course, D.Va gladly saw them doing these kind of things, as each of them all had their camera’s on. Satisfied that her watchers were enjoying themselves, she said: “The stream isn’t over yet, so keep your screens locked.” Then, D.Va had her meal, because her belly rumbled a bit. “How heavenly,” she said with her mouth full. “Playing like this, while snacking and wearing a diaper that’s already wet.”

12 hours later, after she had wet her diaper about 2 or 3 more times, D.Va was getting turned on. However, D.Va knew that masturbating was a no-no during her own live stream, so she managed to resist the urge. “Sorry about that…” she said, while shrugging her shoulders, “…but I must follow the rules of live-streaming.” Her watchers knew that D.Va was right, so they accepted her decision. Then, D.Va got a big fried chicken with vegetables and a big bowl of chocolate ice cream with strawberries, chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream. “That’s what I call dinner at night,” she smiled. “I wish the live-stream could go longer than 24 hours, but hey, the settings can’t be changed.” In the last few hours, she had to poop. “Oh hell no,” D.Va thought. “Wetting myself is one thing, but I refuse to shit myself.” The Tank Hero struggled to keep it in as she kept on playing the game. Her watchers from across the globe knew that there was no convincing her otherwise, so they didn’t encourage D.Va to let it all out. As soon as she saw her timer running out, D.Va realized she couldn’t hold it in any longer, so she said: “Well, as the last 50 seconds are now ticking away, I thank you for watching my live-stream and for the donations.” Then, she pushed out an very big lug of poop into her diaper, sighed out of relieve, smiled at the camera and smilingly joked: “See you later, bitches!” That’s when the stream ended. At once, D.Va kneeled down, closed her eyes and grunted, as she pushed 5 more lugs out of her butt, straight into her diaper. When that was done, she got back on her feet and felt the messy load, which turned her on even more. “Now, I will go for it,” D.Va smilingly thought, with a big grin appearing on top of her face. She sat down onto the couch, placed both of her hands on top of the diaper and started masturbating. The incredible wet and messy load got smeared all over the Tank Hero’s private area, while she panted and moaned very loudly. “Oh yeah,” she screamed, as she had reached a massive orgasm. “I’m… coming!” At this, her insides exploded and her juices ended up inside of her now full diaper. “I went into heaven for quite a moment there,” she happily thought.

After brushing her teeth, D.Va went to bed, thinking about wearing diapers for future streams: “That was such a great experience. I’ll definitely do it again.” Then, she fell asleep, quickly drifting off to wonderland. Dae-hyun, who had quietly opened the door and walked in, while still wearing his pajamas, carefully closed the door, krept inside of the Tank Hero’s bed, wrapped both of his arms around her, gently kissed her in the neck and thought to himself: “Rest now, my sweet little stinker. I’ll change you when you’re awake.” He then fell asleep as well, sure that his childhood friend/partner would now be more than that; a lover.


	10. DVa's Evaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part in the series by DL-Secret!

From pro gamer to actual soldier. It sounded straight out of fiction but to Hana Song it was a reality. When she got the call to defend her homeland she didn’t know how to feel. She cared greatly about her friend and family, but she was just a gamer. That uneasiness was long behind her, now she rocks her own personalized mech with style. She could work well with her team but she had a recent secret obsession she cared about.

Hana currently wore diapers 24/7 now, she used them whenever she needed to. It actually helped to keep her focused (when she wasn’t streaming herself getting off to her new underwear.) Hopping into her mech she sat down with a happy crinkle, turning on her mech and doing a diagnostics check to make sure nothing was wrong. Today was going to be different, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly nervous.

Today she had an Overwatch evaluation, that meant other very skilled Overwatch operates watching her performance. No Dae-hyun, no other MEKA teammates. She had no idea what to expect, but the prospect of showing off in front of new people thrilled her. She wasn’t in her actual room but a makeshift one Overwatch made. She wasn’t even in Korea anymore, but instead Switzerland. She had to pack all her things and take them with her, it was only for a few days but for Hana that was a lot.

While sitting in her mech Hana laid back and let loose, feeling the urge. Her relatively clean diaper became heavier as she released a stream of urine loose. Her urethra slowly pushed it out as she bit the bottom of her lip. The bottom absorbed it rather quickly and her lower half became warmer. She sat down on the mushy garment sighing as a small cloud of powder puffed against the inside of her suit. A slight smile crept onto her face. Maybe she could do a quick fap session, right?

As she was just about to start a message appear on her monitor, instantly dragging her attention away from her diaper. It was the coordinates for the evaluation room. Grasping the controls in her hands she walked the mech over to designated training area. Dang, looks like that’d have to wait.

She noticed a bunch of soldiers standing in front of a large steel door.

A woman with blonde hair was speaking to one of them, spinning a rod like instrument in her hand as she did. Her costume was obviously angel themed, Hana thought it was cute. As she approached she caught the end of their conversation.

“I don’t think she’s ready Angela” The gruff masked soldier warned her.

“Well we shouldn’t judge her just yet. It’s not fair to cast judgement already” The woman retorted.

The soldier noticed DVa’s mech as he proceeded to leave.

“I’ll leave you to it” He said walking past Dva.

As Hana and him walked past each other he could see him glare at her.

“Don’t make me come save you” He spoke to her in a quiet tone.

Hana didn’t need to respond, she knew she wouldn’t fail. Just you watch old man, I’ll set a new high score, Hana thought. Hana approached the door and jumped out of her mech, walking to meet the woman.

“It’s nice to see a new face” She told her.

“Heh it’s always nice to travel, I don’t get to do it often. I’m Hana Song!” Hana greeted her happily, extending her hand.

The woman took her hand and warmly smiled back.

“I’m Angela Ziegler, I’ll be your combat medic. It’s nice to meet you Hana” Angela explained.

“A medic? Pfft no offence but I’ve never needed one. I doubt I’ll need one now. Unless you can create metal with your hands to fix mechs” Hana joked, trying to come off as charming.

“Haha well I can’t do that. But my Caduceus Staff can become whatever you need to heal. That means healing your mech as well” Angela explained.

“W- What?! No way!! That’s crazy!” Hana shouted, never seeing anything like that before.

Angela just giggled as Hana got right up next to her and gawked over her staff.

“Trust me you haven’t seen anything yet. But let’s save that for if you need rescuing, shall we?” Angela patted her on the shoulder.

“Well I guess I’ll never see it in action, as I plan on passing this with flying colors!” Hana bragged.

“Big talk, let’s see if you live up to your name” Angela walked away, her heels clacking against the metal floor as she did.

Hana smiled, faintly caressing the back of her suit and her diaper. Hana had already peed a little, but she knew it would hold. Suddenly from behind she felt someone cling on to her tightly. Her diaper crinkled loudly as the body pressed against her back and in turn her butt.

“I know that suit from anywhere!” A joyful voice called out from behind.

The shock was too much for Dva and she felt warm down there again. The pee filled the bottom of her diaper yet again as it rushed from her body. Hana shook slightly with a dumb smile on her face. She had tried to stay hydrated for the evaluation, but it backfired and she ended up filling her diaper constantly with warm pee. Not that Hana minded though, the sensation never failed to disappoint her.

The diaper sagged under her suit, making the suit distort to fit. As the streamed ended, she noticed she wasn’t being hugging her anymore. The woman with glasses was in front of her now, giving her a quizzical expression. Hana was staring out into space, just like a toddler would when filling her diaper. She was beyond embarrassed to be seen like that, not even her teammates got to see her pee face.

“I think I broke her tehehe” The round faced woman giggled cutely, not seeming to mind.

“N- Nope! I’m good! You just reminded me of my PTSD from… the hug wars” Hana joked, playing it off.

The girl giggled back enjoying the joke.

“I’m sorry about that, I just love your work Dva!” The Asian woman smiled cutely.

“It’s always nice to meet a fan! Don’t worry I get glomped all the time! Ehehe” Hana laughed, while the woman straightened her glasses.

“I’m Mei Ling Zhou, and I must say it’s a great opportunity to work with you” She smiled, holding her gloved hands together.

Hana’s eyes grew wide. It couldn’t be… Mei as in… from Mei’s Adventures?! She was an avid reader of the journal and reveled in all the places the climatologist visited. She had never seen the author in person. Now it was Hana’s turn as she hugged Mei back.

“Oh my gosh! I read your journal all the time! I’m so jealous you get to see all those places!” Hana stated happily.

“I guess that is true, you probably don’t travel much” Mei pondered while Hana released the hug.

A slight ding was heard causing Mei to look up towards the ceiling.

“They must need you, good luck” Mei waved as she rushed away from the door.

Hana honestly wanted to talk more but she had a job to do.

The door shook as it slowly proceeded to open. Hana quickly scrambled to get back into her mech. She climbed back in and grasped the controls as the door fully opened. Hana pushed forward and walked inside the empty room. Hana shifted around in her seat, wondering if she was supposed to doing something.

“Begin” A robotic female voice spoke.

Quickly canon appeared out of the walls and ceiling, blasting lasers at her. Quick reflexes were Dva’s specialty so she quickly used her thrusters to avoid the blasts, opening fire on the turrets as she spun around. She destroyed a cluster of them without much of a hassle. As the turrets continued to rain shots on her she could hear a faint charging sound from behind. Putting up her defense matrix she spun around, catching a large blast just in time.

Her mech shook violently as it took on the monster of a blast. Using her strength she tried to keep the mech grounded. As the pressure built in the cockpit of her mech she could also feel pressure in her abdomen.

Hana realized she hadn’t pooped before coming to the evaluation. While her mech absorbed the blast she locked her rockets on it and destroyed the turret, making sure a major hit like that wouldn’t happen again. As the major turret got destroyed it released a soundwave of sorts. It reverberated through her mech and her body. Immediately she was reminded of the incident with the Omnic, when she peed herself helplessly at the mercy of the droid.

She could feel her body slowly giving out, but Hana wouldn’t let that happen. Hana gasped extremely audibly, as she stood up in her mech and pushed against her diapered butt. She was glad that no one else could see this, because it would no doubt look very strange. The desperation in her lowered as she sighed and sat back down with a crinkle. She sighed to herself before remembering exactly where she was.

An explosion smashed into the side of Dva’s mech, toppling it to the floor. Dva and her mech landed with a thud while she tried to turn it over to see the threat. A tank Bastion unit fired a second shot, hitting her directly. It blew through the hull of her mech, leaving a gashing hole. Frantically she pressed on her Defense Matrix, before realizing it still needed to charge.

A third shot blew off the arm of her mech, leaving Hana helpless. Hana felt like she was about to shit herself in fear as the Bastion rolled toward her callously.

Closing her eyes she heard a voice shout out “Heroes never die!”

Angelic shots rang out as if descending from the heavens. They rained down on the Bastion, toppling it and leaving it disabled. Angela daintily landed and turned to face Hana’s downed mech. Hana crawled out of the mech, escaping from the top.

“Are you alright?” Angela asked her in a worried tone.

“I… I think I’m fine” Hana tried to keep her composure.

She let out a silent fart, her body reminding her of the awaiting load.

“You’re wincing, allow me to help you” Angela lifting Hana into her arms and took towards the sky.

They both floated up into the command point. As Angela set Hana down Mei came rushing to meet them.

“Oh my gosh that was super scary! The Bastion almost got you!” Mei shouted fully of worry.

“It’s quite alright Mei, I can tell she’s not very injured” Angela explained.

“Thank goodness! Besides the end you were great out there!” Mei smiled happily.

“Great? Yeah I wouldn’t say that” Someone in the corner of the room chimed in.

A cowboy flicked his used cigarette away while he walked towards the exit.

“You did fine with the turrets, but then you got distracted and lost. I have a feeling you were celebrating a bit early” He made his observation.

Hana blushed, knowing the true reason she got distracted. He wasn’t wrong.

“Don’t listen to McCree. Sure you have stuff to work on but you did good for a first time!” Mei’s positive personality beamed through.

“Thanks Mei” Hana smiled, it was nice to see someone so positive.

“Now, why don’t you go rest. We can finish the rest here” Angela explained, leading Hana back to her temporary quarters.

Hana obeyed and made her way back to her room. Angela waved to her and Hana waved back before the door closed between them. As soon as the door was shut Hana looked around for a change. She checked under her bed and then quickly came to a horrifying discovery. She held a case that used to be full of diapers. She couldn’t have used all of them in the short time she was here could she?!

Recounting how much she brought she quickly realized she was indeed out. Slinking down against the wall she pondered what she could do. Could she really hold it for a few more days? Hana realized she would have to do just that, because she couldn’t just poop while around the people who would be judging her value.

If they found out she’d definitely be seen as unworthy. Putting on a bold face Hana stood back up, she could do this. One diaper, multiple combat trials. Challenge accepted.

Through the next few days Dva endured marksmanship tests, intelligence training, and bunch of background checks. Hana made a few bad shots with a quivering arm when the desperation to poop resurfaced. She had also scribbled the word “poop” as one of the answers to a test before throwing it away and asking for another sheet. The background thankfully didn’t find anything diaper related, but they wouldn’t need to if they found out in person.

Hana had been peeing in this diaper so long the smell of piss was starting to rise through her suit, making it even harder to resist just unloading. Only she seemed to smell it as she was the one wearing the diaper, but that wouldn’t be the same if she pooped.

Hana now had to do a shameful waddle, as she roamed the halls. The diaper was just too thick. She was glad her mech was still in the repair shop because having the crouch bar pressed up against her now would probably finally break her sexual tension.

After yet another trial Hana exited the room and made her way back towards her room. She really needed to pee after this trial and she wanted to do it alone. Hana waddled towards her room and as she was about to enter she heard a voice.

“Have you been feeling alright?” Someone asked.

Hana turned around, dreading whoever it would be. Mei stood there, looking a bit worried. Not only that but Angela stood by her side, looking Hana up and down.

“W- What m- makes you say that?” She smiled awkwardly at her.

“You’ve been walking funny for a few hours now. I saw you just now. Are you sore? Angela can help with that y-“

“I’m not sore!” Hana blurted out quickly cutting Mei off.

Angela and Mei looked at each other and then turned back to Hana. Oh god, did they know?! Was this a test to see if she was honest or not? What the hell would they think of her now?!

“I also haven’t seen you use the bathroom once ever since we got here” Mei added.

“I- I have a bathroom in my room! Yeah!” Hana threw out an excuse. Hana’s knees now shook as she tried to hold back her desperation to poop now. It was double trouble this time.

“Interesting because I don’t recall a bathroom ever being installed in the guest room” Angela tapped her chin, basically figuring it out by now.

“Listen, there’s something you need to know… you’re not the only-“ Angela began to explain before Mei pulled her to the side. They started to whisper to each other, Hana couldn’t make anything out. Mei turned back to face Hana.

“Sorry if it seemed like we were accusing you we’ll just…” Mei trailed off.

Hana quickly went to open her door as she heard Mei softly grunt. Turning back around she saw Mei closing one of her eyes and pulling on the bottom of her tank top.

“N- No, not now… please” She softly spoke.

“Oh no… this isn’t good timing” Angela realized exactly what was happening.

“Are you-“ Hana reached out.

“Please don’t look!” Mei now interrupted her.

Mei went to run as her stomach cramped and she hunched over. Hana knew that pose all too well. She noticed the large lump grow in the back of Mei’s pants. The pants sagged slightly and the obvious waistband of a diaper could be seen. Hana was shocked, she wasn’t the only one who wore diapers!

“You- You wear diapers too?!” Hana blurted out, a blush creeping across her face as soon as the words left her mouth.

“I was going to tell you sooner, but I didn’t want to weird you out. I wouldn’t have expected you two to have it in common” Angela pondered.

“S- She’s right… and I… had a feeling you wore them as well. I noticed the signs right away” Mei blushed, walking back to face Hana.

Mei fiddled with her hands, obviously very embarrassed.

“Please don’t tell anyone! It’s so embarrassing! B- But it’s not my fault! One of the downside to cryostasis is muscle weakness, and in my case… that means my sphincters as well” Mei admitted.

Hana felt something inside her, she had just watched another woman poop her pants… and it was pretty hot. Hana felt her nipples become erect in her suit, she wanted to do what Mei just did sooo badly. Angela gave Hana a strange glance regarding her current composure, but she didn’t pay attention.

“Y- Yeah… I wear them too” Hana could only say that one thing.

“I think we already established that dear” Angela teased her

“Well, the reason we stopped you is because I saw you walking funny. Angela made a good observation and suggested you were out of spare diapers. You’re out of diapers right? That’s happened to me before too, here take this. I know it’s not much” Mei handed Hana a diaper from one of her bags.

“I always carry a spare” Mei cutely smiled, despite the situation.

“T- Thank you so much Mei, I’ll remember this” Hana stuttered.

“Hehe we got to watch out for each other right?” Mei turned and walked away from her room.

“That’s right. I wanted everyone to be honest with each other. We will be working together more often after all. Better to find out now” Angela took Mei by the hand and gently lead her away from the room.

“Y- Yeah, you’re right” Hana quickly went into her room and closed the door behind her. Hana’s heart was beating like a drum. Hana quickly threw the diaper onto her bed and undid the zipper to her suit. The suit fell to the floor softly and Hana stood there looking at her diaper.

She slowly got into a crawling position, caressing her breast with one hand. It was finally time, Hana had been edging herself for days and now it was finally time. Hana didn’t even have to push much as the mess was already at the door. Closing one eye she just let her body take over. The mess slowly poured it’s way into her diaper. She could feel her rear parting as the massive beast of a mess piled into the back of her diaper.

The mess was big and thick it pushed against the end of the diaper, making it so she couldn’t push more out. Hana wiggled her rear making it plop down and freeing her to continue pushing. Continuing to push even more mess piled on top of the one already in her diaper. The bottom of her diaper expanded and protruded, turning into a nice round shape. She had finally got her well earned relief. As Hana was finally done pooping she could feel the mess touching her rear, even from her crawling position. Next came the gush of urine, filling the diaper even more to the point of leaking almost. The warm liquid mixed with the poop to become even warmer. The swollen material of the diaper added to the mess, causing the whole thing to be massive in every sense of the word. This had to be the fullest her diaper had been yet.

Hana wiggled her butt around, teasing herself as she waited for the squish. After a few seconds Hana sat down onto her massive load gently. As soon as the load got pressed up against her sensitive parts she gasped loudly. Rocking back and forth the smell filled the room and more urine flowed into her exhausted diaper. Her stream continued pushing the diaper to it’s utmost limits. A small leak formed from the back and fell to the carpet. She was finally done, she was definitely empty now. But her mind was filled to the brim with sexual urges.

“Oh my god! It’s so full! My diaper is so full!” She shouted, feeling her nipples and clitoris become extremely erect.

“M- Mei! Mei I’m so sorry! I don’t need diapers like you yet… yet!” She shouted as her thoughts filled with perverted thoughts.

“I’m such a filthy and wet mushy girl!” She smushed the load in her diaper against her dresser.

It was so warm. As she pressed up against her dresser she pictured Mei smushing her filthy diaper against hers and it almost sent her over the edge. Sitting back down Hana huffed and squeezed her diaper. She came into her diaper, with a splotching sound as her love juice sprayed against the inside of the diaper.

Hana settled down, her lust sated for now. With trembling legs she stood up, using the bed to hold herself up. The sweat poured from her body. That was the best orgasm she had yet. Could she possibly convert Mei to be as lewd as her? For now none of that mattered.

The relief was all that mattered.


	11. D.Va: Always number one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is by https://www.deviantart.com/writingsquirrel !

“We’ve got this! Don’t let them get away.” D.Va held onto her blaster tight while she encouraged her teammates. Mercy and Mei weren’t nearly as aggressive as the Korean teen and it annoyed her. It felt like she was doing all of the work. Usually that wouldn’t be a problem, but her mech had taken too much damage during that last clash with Talon. She had to leave Tokki in the maintenance hangar. The young woman had already taken out the first enemy agent, but there were still two left. Hana was going to take them all out by herself. Today she was only armed with her automatic blaster and her wits, but for D.Va that was enough. Armed with just a blaster she was still far more dangerous than most omnic battle units. The absence of her mech just meant that she couldn’t allow herself to make any mistakes. Her fragile human body was substantially worse at resisting bullets than her mech. D.Va was running down the corridor of the training facility. The only sounds she could hear were her own short, rapid breaths and the soft, repetitive impact of her heels hitting the reinforced floorplates. Her eyes continuously scanned the environment for movement, the heroic girl was hyperalert. No movement at the shooting range, no movement at the gym, that could only mean one thing. The targets must have retreated all the way back to the briefing room. That’s the easiest place to defend in this building, they must be there. The more time the enemy had to prepare, the harder it would be to bring them down. Waiting for Mercy and Mei wasn’t worth it, they were only slowing her down. D.Va used her momentum to kick open a door. Her enemies wouldn’t suspect her to breach the briefing room from above. She was going to win again, it felt great. The adrenaline she used to get from the virtual firefights in her games now came from intense firefights in the real world. The stakes were a lot higher, but that didn’t scare her. The stakes don’t matter as long as you keep winning. With a single well aimed shot she blasted the lock of the door at the end of the staircase. Hana now ran into the office directly above the briefing room, where she suspected her enemies were hiding. She had a devious grin on her face as she took a packet of gum from a small pocket in her costume. The last stick in there wasn’t gum, but a micro explosive that she carried with her for situations just like this. She tore it into three pieces and placed them on the floor, far apart from each other. D.Va took a few seconds to calm her breath and then shot the explosives. The blasts blew three large, circular holes into the floor. For about a second there was complete silence. Could D.Va have been wrong? Did the enemies set up somewhere else? Before Hana could finish that line of thought a barrage of blaster shots came up, out of the holes. That suppressive fire wouldn’t be enough to save them. As soon as they needed to reload they’d be done for. After a few seconds the fire stopped. Hana ran to one of the holes and saw a blue light in the dark room. She unloaded half a dozen shots in less than a second. “Oi! No fair Hana! You’re not supposed to use real explosives during a training match, you might actually hurt somebody.” D.Va didn’t respond to the complaints of the British Overwatch agent. Tracer was out of the game, so there was no point in paying attention to her, instead D.Va just backed away from the hole. Somewhere in the darkness of the briefing room there had to be one more enemy, he was hiding, waiting for his chance to strike. It was her most dangerous enemy in this training session, soldier 76. Hana had hoped she’d spot both her enemies in one go, but the soldier had been too quick for her. Now she didn’t know where he was hiding in the dark room and he must have had plenty of time to reload his rifle by now. Then it happened. The door handle in the briefing room creaked, Hana took a quick peek to see what was going on. As the door opened D.Va could see Mei standing there. The friendly climate researcher was immediately blasted by Soldier 76, of course the training ammunition didn’t hurt her, but she was out of the game. “Yikes!” The Chinese woman exclaimed. There was a disappointed look on her face. Mei had wanted to help her team but was taken out before she’d even taken a single shot. D.Va smiled, she had seen where the shots came from. Now she knew the position of soldier 76. She emptied her own blaster in that direction. Her shots lit up the dark briefing room and she saw that the soldier was trapped. Enough of her shots landed, he was out of the game. She had done it! She’d won the match and she had done it all by herself. Hana knew exactly how she was going to reward herself for her performance. 

On the way back to the main building off this Overwatch base D.Va had to endure a lot of whining. Tracer said that it wasn’t fair to use explosives. Winston, the large gorilla scientist, who she’d taken out at the start of the match, commented that the exercise was meant to improve their teamwork, not to show off. Even Mercy, the German medic who was on her team had criticism towards Hana. “You were acting very childish Hana, if you don’t cooperate with us during training we won’t be able to trust you out in the field.” The teen ignored those comments. If this was one of her games, she’d probably have replied with ‘Git gud N00B’, ‘Salty’ or ‘Carried you’. Unfortunately, thrash talking people who are jealous of your skills is frowned upon in real life. The only option left for D.Va was to return to her quarters for some alone time, away from the whining Overwatch agents that were supposed to be her teammates. 

When Hana closed the door to her room, she gave a sigh of relief. Her work for today was done, now she’d be able to relax and enjoy herself. The room that she found herself in was as luxurious as you could expect from an old Overwatch base. It hadn’t been used for years and was only recently made operational again. The girl slowly slid down the zipper at the back of her costume and felt the tension of the skintight fabric on her upper body being lessened. One advantage of wearing that suit was that it gave enough support to her breasts, so she didn’t have to wear a bra underneath it. Next, she took of her gloves, those were not attached to the suit, because they had to be replaced on a regular basis. D.va could only command her mech and play games because of her amazing hand eye coordination. Without a constant excellent performance from her hands there’d be nothing to set her apart from regular mech pilots, that’s why her hands needed the best gloves available, because she had to remain the best. She put them on the nightstand next to her bed. Taking off her suit took some time, it might look great on her, however getting out of the tight suit was always a bit of hassle. Hana managed to remove the garment and now her only remaining article of clothing was a simple pair of blue panties. The teen looked down at her underwear and smirked. It was time for something more comfortable, something that would make her happy. She opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand and reached inside with both her hands. Hana took out a plastic bottle full of white powder and a crinkling rectangle. She eagerly unfolded the diaper. It was a secret that she’d told nobody about, not even her closest friends. D.Va loved wearing and using diapers. Sometimes she wore a thin diaper that could go unnoticed underneath her suit. Thanks to the leatherwork at the side of her suit, it wasn’t as tight as it seemed around her butt, so hiding a discreet diaper was quite easy. Now that she was off duty and locked inside her private quarters, Hana was able to go all-out. She had taken one of her thicker diapers and laid it out on the bed. Just the anticipation of what was going to happen was enough for her to start getting wet. The teen reached inside her panties and felt her juices on her fingertips. She couldn’t resist teasing herself a little by letting two of her fingers do a quick tour around the inside of her vagina. Those fingers quickly touched every one of the familiar spots. Her fingers knew their way around, they went there frequently. D.Va thought of it as a wake-up call for her genitals, they needed to be ready for action. 

Playing with herself while wearing diapers was the way for D.Va to enjoy herself sexually. It was her best kept secret and something that nobody needed to know about. She didn’t need the diapers, or at least, she didn’t need them for their intended purpose. Usually going to the bathroom was no problem for the mech pilot. D.Va did need them to reach orgasm, she’d never been able to get off without wearing padding. Her love for the protective underwear had grown over the years and it had all started right before she became a professional gamer. During long missions in her mech the teen often wore a diaper, it was far too uncomfortable to hold it when the machine parts around her kept shaking and making her bladder buzz. 

The very first time that Hana had secretly worn a diaper was when she was fourteen. She’d been playing StarCraft II for a few years and was very good at the game. Every single day she was playing and she was always trying to find ways to get better at it. Hana didn’t just want to be good, D.Va needed to be the best. One day while she was browsing the game-forum, trying to find new ways to improve her rush strategy, she stumbled upon a weird post. “I need to rank up a lot more before the end of the season, need to do some intense laddering. *Gets gaming diapers ready*” Gaming diapers? Hana had no clue what those were, but ten minutes and a few google searches later she’d found an article about hardcore gamers that were wearing diapers to get uninterrupted playtime. Hana had also found a picture of a girl, a few years older than her wearing a diaper while holding a controller. The idea seemed weird, even alien to her. Diapers were only meant for babies. Would it actually safe a significant amount of time? No way the pro players who she watched on Twitch used those things. 

In the next few days she kept thinking back to the picture of that diapered girl. Hana couldn’t get the image out of her head. The bulky diaper, the smile on that girl’s face, the things the article claimed that diapers could do for your gaming career. What would it feel like to wear a diaper? Was there any chance that it could help her become a better gamer? Whatever the answer was, overthinking things didn’t help her games. The teenager made sloppy mistakes and it had cost her a few games. She didn’t have trouble rising through the ranks, her win percentage was still great, but the thought of gaming in diapers was enough to get her win rate below her usual 90%. 

It was almost three ‘o clock at night and this would be her last game before she went to sleep. D.Va loved to play aggressive, but this was her final game of the day, she wanted to get the most out of it. She would take her time, only use a handful of scouts to discover the layout of the enemy base and then build up a large force to overwhelm him. A few minutes into the match, her body reminded her that she needed more than just sleep. She also needed to pee, something that she’d been putting off for at least four hours by now. It was too late to switch over to one of her usual hyper aggressive strategies, she’d have to play out this slower game if she wanted to win. She did want to win. Luckily her opponent wasn’t that great. He didn’t scout her base properly and he hadn’t attacked her yet. Hana’s right leg bounced up and down impatiently as she was building up her army. It didn’t just have to beat his, it would also have to bring his base down and survive the defenses he’d put up. The information from her scouts made it seem like it would be an easy victory, just to be sure she took another minute to build a few more units. She had to win this quickly. Despite the painful sting of her bladder she was playing great. Only a minute or two longer, she could hold on that long. A minute later she blew the enemy base to smithereens. Thanks to amazing micromanagement of her units she brought down the enemy buildings with only a few losses, but when she took out his last structure, the game didn’t end. It took her a second to figure out why. That sneaky jerk must have made a secondary base in the southside of the map! An annoyed moan left her mouth. The girl was pressing her legs together at this point and if she hadn’t been sitting down, she would’ve been doing a desperate potty dance. The game continued, her enemy launched a surprise attack from his second base. Good! That meant his base was more vulnerable now. D.Va was clicking and pressing hotkeys at a ridiculous speed. She had to split her attention between defending her own base, taking down the second base and keeping her underwear dry. That last task was by far the hardest. She was doing cross-legged bounces in her chair by the time that she’d emerged victorious. Her usual postgame trash talking in the in-game chat was replaced with a speedy, but very careful powerwalk to the bathroom. Hana made it to the toilet, but only just in time. While she doublechecked her panties, to make sure she had made it without leaking, the idea of gaming diapers didn’t seem like such a crazy idea after all. 

Two days after her almost accident, Hana had brought home a package that she’d hidden in her backpack. She’d bought diapers for herself. The entire time during her walk home she’d been blushing. Was she really going to do this? It felt exciting to have a secret, but she wouldn’t mind having a less strange one. Now that she was in her bedroom with the package it was time to try a diaper. Would they even fit her? She’d bought a package for older kids with bedwetting problems. The boy on the box seemed to be about nine years old. She had a skinny body with narrow hips, this might work. With her nimble fingers Hana tore open the packaging and got a white rectangle out of it. Her hands felt the texture of the material and it crinkled when she applied pressure to it. She slowly unfolded the diaper, carefully observing the object in her hands, taking mental notes of everything she saw, as if it was a fascinating new species of animal that she’d just discovered in the South American rainforest. It surely wasn’t dangerous, but still it made her heart beat just a little faster. At the time D.Va didn’t understand why. The gamer girl needed to know if the diaper would fit her, it was hard to tell without trying it on. If her hands hadn’t been well-trained by years of gaming experience, then they would have trembled with nervousness as the girl unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her jean shorts. She took a deep breath as she undid the zipper and slid the shorts down her skinny legs. Next, her black leggings joined the shorts. Her bare legs were now exposed, as well as her slightly childish underwear with a bunny on it. This was going to happen right now, there was no going back. In a few minutes Hana would be back in diapers for the first time since she had finished potty training. The young teen hesitated a moment before she pulled down her panties. Being naked like this felt awkward, having a shirt on and being in her own room didn’t do much to relieve that uncomfortable feeling. It did motivate the Korean girl to hurry along. She tried to put the diaper on while standing, that sort off worked. The padding of her diaper felt very soft and helped her stay warm, but the tapes didn’t feel right yet. After some readjustments the diapered girl was satisfied. This was good enough for her first diaper, if she’d start using these things regularly she’d surely get better at putting them on. The diaper was a bit tight, but she was still able to move around in it well enough. The uncomfortable feeling of awkwardness had faded, surprisingly fast. This didn’t seem to be so bad. Hana took a few slow steps and felt how the padding moved against her butt and hips. When she stopped the girl was standing in front of the full-length mirror in the corner of her room. The diaper looked less childish than she’d expected. Hana pulled up her shirt a bit and made a few twists and turns, so she could see all parts of her new underwear clearly. To her own surprise the padded gamer noticed that the diaper looked quite cute on her. Curiously she gave a light slap to her butt and shook it a little, the realization that the diaper felt far more comfortable than her regular underwear made her giggle a little. Hana felt nothing more of the awkwardness that she’d felt earlier. Now she was confidently showing off her new look to herself in the mirror. With one hand she pressed on the padding in the front of her diaper. Pressing the padding against her genitals gave her a little rush of enjoyment unlike anything that was familiar to the girl. For a second, she considered fingering herself, but just the idea was enough to make Hana blush again. The diaper wasn’t very thick, so when she put on a pair of jeans the bulge of her padding was nearly undetectable. She was happy. The diapers that she had bought seemed to fit, she looked cute in them and there was a chance they’d help her become a better gamer. All in all, quite a success. Little did she know that this was just the first of many, many more diapers that she’d wear. 

D.Va smiled as she thought back to her first day in diapers. Things were nice and simple back then. She had far less responsibility and the battles she fought had no real element danger. On the other hand, being an adult had some great perks as well. As an adult D.Va got to travel the world with the other overwatch agents. She had plenty of cash and earned it by doing something that she loved. There were also a couple of perks of adulthood related to her sexuality. Through experience Hana had discovered what she liked and what she didn’t like. She knew exactly where she needed to touch herself to get an explosion of endorphins going inside her brain. Last but not least, Hana was now able to get her hands on all sorts of things that made her ‘playtime’ more enjoyable. The Korean girl had a supply of diapers that were exactly her size. The bottom drawer of her nightstand was where she stored her baby powder, some of her diapers and her wet wipes. In the other drawer of the nightstand she kept her vibrator. All of those things helped D.Va to relax after a long day of battling robots, Japanese warriors, cowboys and hyperintelligent animals. 

Hana held the bottle of baby powder, that she’d taken from the bottom drawer and sat down on the unfolded diaper. She wiped her fingers on the outside of her panties before removing them entirely. The naked girl smiled, looking forward to diapering herself. With one hand she shook the bottle and a white cloud snowed down onto her bare crotch. The smell of the powder was sweet and vaguely reminiscent of strawberries, the same way the taste of banana ice cream is only a little like real bananas. With her free hand the aroused teen spread the powder all around her crotch, onto the seat of her diaper. Hana didn’t mind that some of the powder got onto the covers of her bed. She loved the smell and wasn’t worried about what the cleaners might find. The overwatch personnel that cleaned the private quarters of highly ranked agents like herself was always discreet. She was pretty sure that the cleaners must have found some weird sexual things in Moira’s quarters when she still worked for overwatch, a freaky woman like her must have been up to some equally freaky stuff in the bedroom as well. To finish her powdering, she rubbed the last few fingertips full of the sweet, white powder across her soon to be diapered butt. With lustful glee twinkling in her eyes Hana diapered herself. Over the years she’d become very adept at it and in little more than the blink of an eye the heroic mech pilot had diapered herself. The tapes were in place and the padding felt soft and warm like always. Her hands felt around to make sure that everything was as at was supposed to be. The tapes were secure, the fabric was placed against her tender skin the same way as it had been more than a hundred times before and applying pressure to the undergarment made the same reliable crinkle as always. The diaper crinkled loudly when she pressed down onto her crotch. The padding absorbed most of the pressure, her vagina barely registered anything of that motion. She pressed down again with her middle and index fingers, this time harder. The gamer girl kept pressing and rubbing the padding continuously. It did very little to help her reach orgasm, but it was fantastic for setting the mood. Hana noticed that her nipples had hardened. With her free hand she touched one of her breasts and drew a circle, about the width of a finger, around her nipple. Slowly she dragged her fingertip across her sensitive flesh circling her nipple. As the circles that she drew became smaller and smaller the pace of the rubbing that her other hand did increased. It culminated when her fingertip reached its destination and landed on Hana’s nipple. The playful teasing she’d done with her other hand ended with one more firm press down into her padded crotch. D.Va let a long moan full of delight escape her lips as she commanded her body to release. It was time to kick things up a notch. The hand on her crotch felt warmth spreading on the other side of the diaper. D.Va had closed her eyes but couldn’t help but grin at the soft hissing sound that she produced inside her underwear. The familiar and pleasant feeling of warm urine soaking her diaper was cause for another moan, this time on purpose and accompanied by the words ‘Yes! Yes!’ Her bladder hadn’t been very full, so the golden stream stopped sooner than Hana had hoped. There was some very noticeable discoloration at the front of her diaper, but there was next to no sag. Her diaper could hold a lot more, luckily there was plenty of time to use it to its fullest potential. 

Peeing in a diaper might seem easy, but when Hana started out wearing diapers she couldn’t bring herself to use them. Young D.Va had worn a diaper while gaming a few times, but using it for that seemed like a bridge too far. Instead she just kept rushing to the bathroom in between games where she’d struggle with the tapes of her diaper and void her bladder into the porcelain toilet bowl. Hana did like how soft and comfortable her new underwear was and since she’d already bought an entire pack, it’d be a waste not to wear those diapers. She even wore one during her first online tournament. If she won this it’d earn her real money, but if she lost early on Hana would have wasted her entry fee. Without really thinking about it she diapered herself before the tournament started. Switching underwear before she started gaming had already become a habit for her at this point. D.Va was ready to face her opponents, but after beating the first one within ten minutes she came to the realization that she’d made one big miscalculation. Hana thought of a game of Starcraft II as something that took at most a little over ten minutes, but this tournament was for people of all skill levels, when two unskilled players fight each other, a match can easily last more than forty minutes. When fighting in an online tournament you won’t exactly know when your next match starts and you must respond quickly or else you’ll be disqualified. If she was going to win this tournament D.Va needed to win six matches in a row. Normally that would take her about an hour now it might take four. If she’d known that, then Hana would have used the bathroom before she started playing. It took so long until she was able to start her second match. She’d been wasting more than half an hour watching YouTube videos on her phone. If she’d partaken in a larger tournament there would have been better indicators of when you had to play, or less severe penalties for not responding quickly enough. However, for now she was stuck with these rules and regulations, so no time for potty breaks. Her second match was more of a challenge, DarkBean709 was putting up a good fight, but his micromanagement couldn’t keep up with that of D.Va, her speed was simply superior to his. After she’d beaten him there followed another long stretch of waiting and this pattern of playing and waiting repeated itself with her third and fourth opponents. About three hours had passed and the young Korean teen had felt her bladder filling up. Her legs impatiently bobbed up and down as the loading screen for her fifth match flashed by. Other girls her age would probably have attributed those movements of her to excitement, but mothers of toddlers would recognize that she was resisting the signals that her body was giving her. Hana needed to pee, she was getting desperate. This opponent was good, almost as good as her, but now that most of her focus was dedicated to keeping her diaper dry he was outperforming her, hard. He got greedy and unleashed a wave of units on her base. D.Va knew that this would either be her downfall or her chance for a comeback if she gave it all she had. Without a moment of doubt, she leaned closer to the screen. She stopped the squirming and bobbing and started pressing hotkeys faster than she’d ever done before. As she commanded her units and managed her recourses Hana felt her diaper growing warm and wet. She had expected to be grossed out by it, but for now she didn’t mind the feeling of her wet diaper. She needed to win, nothing else was important. With ridiculous speed she gave instructions to her troops, and she managed to stop the first wave of enemies. Repairing the damage done to her buildings was easy, but she was vulnerable at this point. The gamer girl needed to create more troops fast. The game was difficult, it took her far longer than normal, but thirteen minutes after her shift in attitude she’d vanquished her opponent and made it into the final round. The game started only moments after her last game had ended. At the start of the game Hana gave commands without really thinking about Starcraft, the opening moments were never very exciting. She thought about the fact that she’d just won a game by wetting her diaper. D.Va couldn’t help but smile at that and for good luck she made an effort to pee a little more. The diapered teen managed to add one last squirt of hot urine to her cooling padding. The sensation made her feel confident that she was going to win this match. Hana was right. She breezed through her final match effortlessly, completely dominating her opponent with her usual hyper aggressive strategy. In the following weeks she played in lots of online tournaments and with her diapers as her secret weapon, she won each and every one of them. 

That rush of victory she’d gotten during those online tournaments was something that D.Va, years later, still associated with using her diapers. Whenever she used her diaper she felt that same mix of emotions, happiness, excitement and a little bit of pride. The young woman fondled the wet padding of her diaper and pondered what to do next. She could bring her vibrator into play, but that might speed things up too much, after all, she wanted the fun too last for a good long while. Instead she grabbed her pillow and placed it on the bed. She bit her lower lip in anticipation before sitting down on it. The pillow was thick and sturdy, with a navy-blue pillowcase. Technically Hana was still a virgin, but if her pillow counted as a sexual partner, then she would have far more experience than a girl her age should have. Her discolored diaper pushed down onto the pillow and D.Va felt a pleasant squish in the seat of her diaper as she repeated the movement. The used diaper tickled her skin. It aroused her to feel what she’d done to her padding. It didn’t take long for her slow movements repeated movements, raising her body up and pressing her diaper down into the pillow, to pick up the pace. From slow, small movements she went to a moderate tempo with larger moves. Hana was now holding the pillow tightly with her hands and her breathing was becoming heavy. She shifted her focus away from pressing the padding against herself as much as she could and instead tried to use her humping to stimulate her vagina. That meant changing the angle of her humps, she leaned forward more and more, desperate for as much pleasure as she could get from her pillow. The soft moans that the pilot made were only stopped every now and again when took a deep breath. D.Va knew her own body very well and was convinced that by now her genitals weren’t just soaking wet from her pee, by now they’d be drenched in her juices. Still it wasn’t enough. She needed more. More stimulation, more sensation, more of this. Again she, adjusted her stance. Now the Overwatch agent moved into an almost horizontal position. It was somewhat catlike, but instead of graceful feline movements her motions consisted of furiously humping her pillow at a breakneck pace. Hana had brought herself to the edge of orgasm, but she couldn’t get there. The padding was a big turn on for her, but it did make it a lot harder to pleasure herself. That was a frustrating downside to her fetish. D.Va gave it one more go, but to get her over the edge she made one change. The teen humped her pillow rapidly again and this time she didn’t limit herself to the soft moans that she’d made before, now she was letting out her most primal grunts of lust and desire. Her chest went up and down with every breath and moan. Hearing the sounds of D.Va trying to orgasm would drive her fanboys wild, unfortunately for them this show was private. After about more three minutes of humps and moans Hana stopped. It still wasn’t enough, she needed more drastic measures. She needed her vibrator and she didn’t want to wait another second. The gamer girl dashed across her bed and opened the nightstand drawer. With lustful eyes she looked down on the pink bullet vibrator that was waiting for her. She turned it on and was delighted by the buzzing sound it made as it came to life. D.Va’s heart was still pounding from her playtime on top of her pillow. Hana was eager to get her favorite little toy inside her, but the horny girl had something else to do first. She took the buzzing vibrator and used it to massage her breasts. Playing with her breasts was something that the overwatch agent didn’t enjoy all that much but having them massaged like this was very satisfying. Laying down on her back with the sex toy massaging her chest and her wet diaper covering her butt was more than satisfying, it was exquisite. Without putting in barely any effort, a small new stream of pee escaped into her diaper. It warmed the soggy padding up a little and made her feel the way she did after winning an important game. She felt like nothing in the world could stop her. Nevertheless, after a couple of minutes D.Va felt that it was time to change things up again. Both she and her vibrator were warmed up and ready for the next round of Hana’s padded playtime. 

The need to go on and on made the Korean girl adventurous in the bedroom, but her drive to keep going on no matter what had also gotten her into some trouble on occassion. During her first few tournaments Hana got used to wetting her diapers for good luck. Every time she peed, it helped her to play better. She was able to take part in bigger tournaments with more opponents. Having a secret weapon strapped around her hips made her feel more confident and it allowed her to focus on playing Starcraft. Winning games and prize money was great, but the long hours that D.Va sat in her wet diapers had an embarrassing side effect. Hana developed diaper rash. Having a soggy diaper pressed against her body for hours on end irritated her skin and it did nothing to improve the smell of her room. At first, she didn’t know what it was, but a few panicked google searches later, she’d discovered both what her problem was and how she could solve it. The young diaper enthusiast had to invest in baby powder. In the store she could choose from several brands. Hana wanted the one with the picture of a smiling, diapered strawberry on the side of the bottle. She liked the smell of strawberries. Diapering herself had already become routine for the girl but adding baby powder into the mix made things a little more complicated for her. The first time she used powder with one of her diapers, she used way too much of it and her room was drenched in the scent of strawberries for the rest of the night. Having a room that didn’t smell of pee, but of fresh fruit was nice. However, Hana grew worried that if she was surrounded by unexplainable smells all the time, people might get suspicious. Therefore, she needed to invest in something else as well, bubblegum. D.Va made sure that wherever she went people saw her blowing big bubblegum bubbles. It would make them think she smelled like a strawberry field because of her newfound love for chewing gum and nobody would suspect that the real reason was, that for a large part of most evenings, her butt was covered in sweet, fruity baby powder. It didn’t bother Hana that her plans for becoming a professional StarCraft player had led her to develop a habit of wearing and using diapers. Having a secret was exciting for her and she was starting to realize that she’d grow very fond of wearing her comfy, padded underwear. The elaborated cover-up involving baby powder and bubblegum didn’t deter her, it only made things more exciting for the teenager. Her scheme did pay off. Nobody figured out that Hana had started wearing diapers and she managed to rack up incredible win streaks. Some weeks her win rate would even surpass the 95%. It felt empowering to her to keep rising to the ranks day after day. If she kept this up a little longer she’d have great chances of becoming a professional player. 

Currently D.Va had already surpassed her old ambitions. Her career as a Starcraft professional had been great. She’d shown the world that she was the best. When it came to her sexual ambitions, Hana had experienced things her innocent fourteen-year-old self could never have imagined. At the moment, she was sitting on top of the pillow that she had humped herself to the brink of orgasm on, wearing nothing but a diaper she’d peed in twice. The lustful hero brought her right hand inside her diaper and inserted a pink, buzzing vibrator into a wet and eager vagina. The device worked so much better than fondling her padding or humping her pillow. The sex toy stimulated her even better than her own fingers could. A few minutes of this would surely give her a mind-blowing orgasm, but Hana had waited long enough. She was going to take action and speed things up as much as possible. With one of her hands she felt the seat of her soaked diaper. The diapered teen pushed, not with her hand, but with her muscles inside of her body she was forcing herself to poop. With her other hand she pressed on the front of her diaper, pushing the pink vibrator deeper inside of her. Another moan escaped her lips, this one was filled with joy. The gamer girl hadn’t had such a nice session of playtime in quite a while. She orgasmed. An intense and pure feeling of joy and bliss washed over her. It was followed up immediately by the sensation of pushing a log of poop past its midpoint when gravity takes over and the second half squeezes out in an instant. Yet again she had added more warmth to the comfortable padding that hugged her hips. The mushy, brown paste quickly found its position, but Hana had other plans. She sat her diapered bum down on her pillow, purposefully spreading the mess around in her diaper. Despite the generous quantity of baby powder which she’d used, a new smell now dominated her private quarters. Messing herself had never been useful for gaming, therefore it had taken a long time before she’d embraced it. She’d only recently started experimenting with pooping in her diapers. It was still new to her and that made it all the more exciting. ‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’ Was all that she was able to say in between her moans of ecstasy. Her words were slow and simple because she struggled to restrict her moaning enough to talk. Another wave of pleasure coursed through her body, even stronger than the first. She could hardly breath. Her cheeks were burning, her nipples were harder than ever and the vibrator inside of her just kept going on. Hana was experiencing her first double orgasm! She loved it, it was so much more intense than anything she’d felt before. The sensation was almost too much for her handle. There was nothing else she could think about, she wasn’t even sure what her body was doing, she only felt pure, undiluted, sexual gratification. 

After she had regained enough control over her hormonal body D.Va was able to remove the sex toy from her vagina and turned it off. She lay on her back and panted the horny teen was out of breath after that climax. It was simply amazing, too bad she would have to change out of her well used diaper soon, it was still comfy enough, but she smelt bad. Peeing, pooping, orgasming, she’d managed to do the three most fun things her body could do while diapered (two of those twice). Before Hana could sit up an alarm sounded, it was followed by red flashing lights. A hurried, female voice announced ‘Our base is under attack; all agents prepare for battle. I repeat: Our base is under attack; all agents prepare for battle.’ She could hear the sounds of shots coming from outside. The regular personnel stood no chance against villains like Reaper or Widowmaker, she had to go now. There was no time for a diaper change. People might die if she didn’t hurry. Hana rushed to get her suit and gloves on before retrieving her weapons. Normally her suit could hide a thin discreet diaper bulge very well, but a thicker, saggy, messy diaper made her butt look noticeably larger than usual. There was a grin on D.Va’s face, she loved risk. This action could uncover her biggest secret to her teammates and possibly the entire world, but why be negative? Perhaps running into a dangerous gunfight while wearing a dirty diaper would bring her luck, the same way her diapers had been lucky for her when she was gaming. Lucky or not, going into the field with a full diaper turned her on like crazy as she ran towards the action, every step she took reminded the diaper lover of how she’d just filled her underwear and the immense sexual release it had brought her.


	12. Dva:diaper destroyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is by mamaclover!

Hana Song, known by everyone in the world as D.VA, had a tiny problem. She was starting her new training sessions for long missions. Missions that could last days upon days with only her MEKA there to protect her from the elements.  
That included dealing with surviving alone with a few necessities. MEKA had a lot inside of it including a small storage box for her snacks and drinks but the creators had yet to build a bathroom of sorts.  
The team sending her on this training session assured her they would see into building something but as for now she would have to settle for the 'survival underwear'.  
When the team handed her the uniform for the training, it was obvious what they truly were.

"This is a diaper," D.VA said plainly, turning the underwear in her hands to check and see if it felt like one as much as it looked. 

It crinkled in her hands when she squeezed it, confirming that it was just an adult diaper.

The team looked at one another, seeming to try to find some excuse about what it really was but with the look on D.VA's face it was clear they couldn't find anything.

"It's a specially made one to last these missions. We just need you to wear it and test it out for us. For the rest of the team, you know?"

D.VA couldn't look at the people in front of her, too embarrassed by the fact she really had to wear this under her usual uniform. Instead of arguing further, D.VA hurried to the dressing room to see if it was as bad as it looked.

It was.

Clearly visible through her skin tight suit, the back was thick and crinkling with every move she made. With a shaking hand, D.VA reached down to pat at the underwear to see how it felt.  
The feeling of the soft padding against her lips made her almost jump in surprise. It felt...nice? She wasn't sure yet, starting to press harder for more pressure. It wasn't so bad, she thought while scrunching up her nose, it almost felt good she realized. She moved her hand from the front where her bundle of nerves sat to give it a proper press and sighed to herself.  
This wasn't the time to be experimenting when there were people waiting on her.  
So instead of indulging on the feeling that was creeping in her lower area, D.VA fixed herself to try to look a little less bulky and stormed out where the team eagerly waited to start the training.

\---

At first, D.VA didn't seem too bothered when she was sent off. It was just a practice area where she would be locked down for a certain amount of time to see how she would fare in this test.  
There were simulations of fights where she would attack but other than that it was mostly waiting. She was lucky enough to get breaks in between the fights to catch a game or two while remembering not to snack too much. She had to ration everything and had a list pop up to remind her what she could and could not eat at a certain time. It wasn't until the pressure on her bladder came. It started out just as a passing feeling, something she thought she could easily hold for a bit longer.  
When the signal came for an attack that's when D.VA started to worry. Laying stomach down in her MEKA, it left her struggling to keep everything in even as she had to avoid imaginary fire from an enemy omnic. When a hit landed on her left side and shook the entire machine, that's when the first accident happened. It started out just as a leak, D.VA doing her best to concentrate on the fight by squeezing her legs together but unable to with the thick padding. Instead, she let it happen as the fight continued. It was a steady stream, making D.VA blush when she realized it almost felt nice. The warmth that spread throughout the underwear left her feeling almost relaxed. Once she was done, both with the fight and her mess, D.VA took a moment to rest.  
She wasn't sure if she could handle anymore of these messes with how warm this one left her and with another few hours to go, she could only hope nothing else would happen.  
Wishful thinking wasn't what a solider like her was used to when her stomach started to cramp. The tight feeling that made her guts feel as if they were being twisted left her to bite at her lip and glare at the over sized hologram of an enemy in front of her. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't be able to fight off this hulk of a machine when her stomach was hurting this bad from holding it in.  
She knew also that she couldn't abandon this training. It was vital to the studies to the team and for the Overwatch HQ that were interested in her.  
So taking in a deep breath, D.VA chose to go head first into the fight.  
In the back of her mind as she finished off the omnic with a swift charge that reared her MEKA upwards, the feeling of her mess slipping out into her diaper and curling against her ass left her feeling warm in between her legs. Not just from the lose of control from her bladder but deep in her core.  
She knew once this training was done she would have to find some time to herself alone to experiment more. 

\----

The training was over and D.VA was left in a mess that she hadn't expected to grow so big. It had lasted even longer than the team had said at the start, leaving her stuck in her MEKA for a full 12 hours. The team was kind, leaving her to head out after she slipped out of MEKA in which she scurried back to her dorm.  
When she found herself on her bed, that's when she decided to see if it was just a moment of embarrassment that made her think she liked this.  
Sitting on her bed, the mess inside spread and squished against her skin. The feeling left her wet. Excited. This wasn't just a fluke. The feeling of her mess made D.VA reach down in between her legs, suit still on, and press against her crotch. The warmth of the diaper made her shiver, pressing harder and feeling annoyed she couldn't touch herself properly.  
Looking around, she checked her open door by leaning forward in case one of her teammates had come back from their training.  
Not hearing or seeing a soul, D.VA decided to try something new.  
Taking off her entire suit, struggling to pull it over the stuffed underwear, D.VA found herself staring down at the diaper. The word resonated in her head, knowing the team called it underwear but it clearly showed with the stain what it was.  
A big, overfilled diaper.  
D.VA bit her lip, reaching down to press against her pussy once more. The mess of her diaper pressed all around her, making her eyes roll upwards. It was heavenly. This wasn't supposed to feel good. It was embarrassing especially with her door open and the smell wafting from inside her room. It surrounded her completely, leaving her dizzy.  
Another wave of cramps hit her full force, making her hand slide inside the soaked diaper. Touching the bundle of nerves sent her head reeling back, gasping as the pain in her stomach only grew. She knew what was coming and wanted a better position for the big moment for when it came.  
Pulling her hand out so she could climb off her bed and squat right in front of her open door, D.VA whimpered loudly as an embarrassing sound echoed in her room. The smell was surrounding her and soon she was clenching her hands in front of her chest and scrunching her nose up as she forced herself to make the sagging diaper even more messy. As the poop slipped out, D.VA couldn't help but sigh. Her body was wracked with shivers as she could feel the mixture of piss and shit fill her diaper as much as it could.  
As she could feel everything come out all at once, a couple loud beeps made her gasp and fall backwards from her squatting position! Feeling her mess against her skin made her moan out and came by surprise! The soft feeling of her diaper squishing everything together made her almost convulse on the floor as an announcement came over the speaker.  
It was a summons for her results but she was lost in her haze of the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.  
In the back of her mind, she knew she had to get more of these from the team. For more 'tests'.

\-----

D.VA's teammates knew nothing of her new secret. D.MON was the closest to finding her one time after she started wearing them regularly. She couldn't help but wear them on every mission she went on even with her teammates around. She grew more and more bold as time went on, the thrill of the possibility of getting caught only turning her on even more. The diapers gave her a bigger ass that was clearly noticeable but her teammates never seemed to notice or if they did, never mentioned it. The rush of using the lounge room or the briefing room of their headquarters to squat down and let it all out before a mission made every moment wearing her diaper heavenly.  
D.MON came into the briefing room, looking for her to inform her of their upcoming mission where D.VA was squatting against one of the many chairs set up. Her back was pressed to the chair, unable to even look at D.MON who was calling out her name. How could she when she had pulled her suit all the way off and was clad in only her diaper. 

"O-Over here! I was looking for something but I'll be right there!" D.VA said, her voice unsteady as she hoped the padding of her diaper masked the sound of the piss soaking it.  
This was at least the fifth time today and she wanted to test it out with this mission how many more times she could fill it before it would overflow.  
Peeking over her shoulder, she could see D.MON sniffing at the air, her lip curled up in disgust.

"Someone must've left some old food in here. It smells strange. Hurry so we're not too late, okay?" 

D.VA grinned to herself, hand sliding down the front of her diaper to hastily finger her pussy as she came closer to an orgasm knowing that her teammate could come closer to see how she really was. A diaper loving girl who couldn't cum without her diaper. The padding felt too good against her ass and knowing D.MON could even smell the diaper that she had filled with so much made her bite her lip and try not to moan out loud!

"B-Be right there!"

It was all she could muster out, eyes rolling back as she leaned back into the chair. She was crouching, almost losing her balance when she heard the door shut from D.MON leaving and adjusting her position. One hand held back onto the chair for balance while she stuck her diaper outwards, her fingers slipping deeper inside her as the smell grew. She couldn't stop as she messed herself even further, cumming at the same time with a loud moan.  
When she regained her composure, D.VA looked down at her diaper to see how dark it was. Her diaper sagged almost to the ground but there wasn't a single leak.  
With a soft giggle, the MEKA pilot made a note in her head to thank whoever designed these diapers and that they needed a raise. These diapers were the only thing she would wear from now on no matter what.


	13. D.va’s Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story by elfy!

D.Va stood in the centre of her bedroom and looked at the computer against the far wall. This wasn’t an ordinary computer, this was the best money could buy. It was a computer built for high level gaming and streaming. A microphone hung just over the keyboard and the multiple monitors were set up and ready. On her secondary screen she could see her streaming channel with the “Stream Starting Soon!” message emblazed above a picture of her famous logo.  
Taking a deep breath D.Va could see the chat box already scrolling very quickly. The viewer count was already in the thousands and everyone was eagerly awaiting the young Korean to come on and play some games.  
“Clothes: Check… Make-up: Check… Computer: Check…” D.Va went through her checklist before she started the stream. She was fully costumed like when she was making public appearances, the viewers loved it.  
D.Va made absolutely certain her webcam was turned off before she reached down and felt her crotch. Underneath her tight fitting jumpsuit she could feel the soft and thick padding of a brand new diaper. Not just any diaper either, it was a diaper she had designed and had manufactured for herself. She looked at the packet sitting at the end of the bed and smiled, the fluffy white padding was covered in D.Va’s patented bunny logos and the landing strip for the tapes were pink and blue. They were adorable, but the question D.Va was asking was how practical they were.  
D.Va was about to embark on a twenty-four hour marathon stream. She had three reasons for doing this and each was as important as the last.  
First and foremost amongst D.Va’s concerns was the big Starcraft tournament she had signed up for. She wanted to get back into e-sports and she was excited to test her skills against the new crop of pro-gamers that had emerged on to the scene whilst she had been busy. She needed to practice and if she was going to play a lot of games she thought she might as well share it with her loyal fans.  
D.Va also had a new sponsorship to promote. A lucrative contract with Nano Cola had been signed and D.Va had to promote the new partnership. Drinking a lot of the soda on stream would do a lot to help this venture. This tied in with the third reason to have a marathon gaming session, she wanted to see if her new diapers could hold up to a lot of punishment. They were designed not to need changing very often and the young Korean wanted to put this to the test.  
“Let’s see what you can do…” D.Va said to her own crotch as she stepped forward and sat down at her keyboard.  
D.Va took a moment to compose herself and then turned on her webcam. She smiled widely and waved to the people in chat who were ready to watch her play.  
“Hi guys!” D.Va said excitedly, “Y’all ready for some Starcraft?”  
D.Va giggled as the chat exploded with excitement and welcomes. She smiled as she loaded the game up, checked everything was working and then launched straight into her first game. She was very pleased to win the first game quite easily and despite some rust she was able to have a good win rate for the first couple of hours of her stream.  
It was just as the third hour of D.Va’s stream started that she got the chance to test her padding out. She was halfway through a game and doing quite well when she tried to relax her bladder and wet this newly designed diaper for the first time. D.Va tried not to get the faraway look of a toddler going potty in her pants as she relaxed her muscles.  
There was a couple of seconds where D.Va was holding her breath before she felt a burst of heat start expanding through her diaper. She smiled to herself as she wet her pants, she could feel the hot urine tickling her skin as it moved around the diaper and soaked into the absorbent padding. D.Va closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of wetness, she could feel a certain amount of excitement already building in her crotch.  
D.Va’s blissful reverie was broken when the subscription sound played and a message popped up on her screen. With slightly blushing cheeks she opened her eyes to see the chat full of messages wondering what she was doing. They were all asking why she had stopped clicking and had closed her eyes. She quickly regained her composure.  
“Sorry guys!” D.Va said with a smile. She had suddenly thought of a great way to use this to her advantage, “Just feeling a little bit low on energy… Which is why it’s great that I have this Nano Cola!”  
D.Va picked up a can of the drink that had been sitting on her desk and quickly swallowed a few mouthfuls. She smiled as she put the can back down and carried on playing. Her attention was divided between her game and the warm feeling of her recently used diaper, slowly her attention went back to the game completely.  
After a few hours of gameplay D.Va was feeling pretty good about things. She had been playing pretty well and her viewers seemed to be entertained with what she was doing. D.Va felt very comfortable in her diaper and she enjoyed the warmth that seemed to periodically flow into it.  
The diaper was doing an admirable job. When D.Va had looked for manufacturers she had been very specific about her needs for long lasting diapers as well as secrecy, it was very important to her that no one knew about her love of the unusual undergarments.  
With each wetting it became harder and harder for D.Va to resist touching herself between Starcraft games. About five hours into the stream she reached down and gently pushed her padded crotch against her body. The webcam she was on only showed her head and shoulders so as long as she was careful no one would know what she was doing.  
“Mmm…” D.Va let out an inadvertent moan as she pushed the wet material against her sensitive crotch. When she saw people in her chat typing question marks she realised she was acting a little strangely, fortunately she had the cola as a fall back strategy, “This Nano Cola sure is delicious!”  
D.Va took another large drink from an open can. When she finished it she placed it on the floor, she looked down and saw she had already gone through quite a few of the drinks. Her sponsors had asked her to drink plenty of their soda but she hadn’t quite realised just how much she had swallowed, it was no wonder her diaper was as wet as it was.  
When D.Va heard the sounds of another game starting she quickly sat upright and went back to her games. As she moved she felt the diaper hug her tightly and couldn’t help but smile, it was such a nice feeling to be gaming like this and it was even better that she didn’t have to leave to use the bathroom.  
The games continued, one after another, without much incident until D.Va reached the halfway point of her twenty-four hour stream. Her energy levels were still good, a combination of her natural fitness and all the sugary drinks she was consuming was keeping her going fairly easily. Just as she finished blowing yet another opponent’s base up she suddenly heard a faint vibration and reached over to her phone.  
“I see your stream is going well.” Mercy had written in a text message.  
D.Va bit her bottom lip as she felt her heart skip a beat. Mercy was an old friend from D.Va’s Overwatch days and more recently their relationship had grown a lot closer. On two occasions within the last year Mercy had changed D.Va’s diaper and now just seeing the name was enough to cause the young Korean’s nerves to tingle and butterflies to flutter in her tummy.  
“You’re watching?” D.Va asked in her texted reply.  
“Of course.” Mercy replied quickly, “Though I notice you haven’t got up to use the bathroom…”  
D.Va felt her face going red as she read the message several times. She was spared having to compose an immediate response when the sound of another game starting played through her headphones and she had to concentrate on that. It was difficult to forget the text messages though and D.Va found herself looking over at the phone every so often. It was enough to cause D.Va to lose a game that she really should’ve won.  
Just the knowledge that Mercy knew what she was wearing and doing was enough to get her excited. She had always had a thing for using her diaper in front of others and now this little kink was being triggered by the audience she had.  
D.Va picked up her soda and drank from it as she felt her diaper warming again. She felt the hot liquid trickle out of her where it was greedily soaked up by the thirsty padding, D.Va had to admit to being very impressed with how well the diaper was doing although the biggest tests were still to come.  
A few games later D.Va felt sudden butterflies in her tummy and excitement. She had been aware of a gradual increase in the pressure in her bowels and she knew she would need to poop sooner or later, it seemed like that moment was getting closer and closer. It would allow D.Va to test another of the important specifications of her diaper, she would be able to see if it held in the smell as much as possible.  
As a cramp went through her intestine leading to a further increase in pressure D.Va did her best to stay calm and act like everything was normal. She was acutely aware that there were thousands of people watching her webcam and it did nothing to lessen the thrill she was feeling.  
Despite being in a winning position D.Va was forced to quickly forfeit a game causing her audience to ask a lot of questions and wonder what she was doing. D.Va could feel her face burning red already.  
“I’ll be back in a minute.” D.Va said to her audience leaving many of them confused.  
D.Va stood up and walked to the side of her computer. She made sure she was off camera as she did something all toddlers do when they need to fill their pants, she went out of sight of everyone and prepared for the shameful accident she was about to have. She could feel her nerves tingling with excitement as she felt her body pass the point where she would’ve been able to hold on long enough to get to a bathroom. The thrill of knowing what she was about to do was sending her mind into a frenzy.  
D.Va was just a couple of feet away from her desk when she felt the pressure grow again. Part of the joy of messing herself were these moments where she was on the brink of letting go of a load in her diaper, the anticipation made the event even more fun.  
D.Va moved her knees apart and stuck her rear end out slightly. She felt her suit holding the diaper closer to her body as she took a deep breath and held it. There was a muffled fart that D.Va hoped wasn’t picked up by her expensive microphone before she felt her bowels opening up and she pushed.  
It didn’t take a lot of effort and D.Va soon felt a solid log of excrement pushing out of her body and into the tightly taped padding. D.Va felt the heat of her poop spreading against the padding and coating her skin in sticky crap. She sighed as she felt the soft mush getting expelled, her sphincter pinched the poop off and the parts that weren’t already spread against the diaper dropped into the soaked seat of the underwear.  
D.Va wasn’t done and she could feel plenty more to come out. She lowered herself into a squatting position causing the poop already in her diaper to smear further around her waist. The warmth of her waste felt wonderful and she was eager to force out more to test the diaper to it’s limits.  
Almost as soon as D.Va squatted she felt the second push coming. She didn’t try to resist and instead let out the poop into the already messy padding, she shivered slightly as she felt the area of mess spread around towards the front of the diaper as well as up towards her lower back. The young woman had her eyes closed and was smiling blissfully as she felt the last of her crap exit her body.  
To complete the attempted destruction of her diaper D.Va relaxed her bladder as well. It felt like a waterfall as the hot pee joined the poop and saturated the front of the diaper in a fresh torrent. It felt brilliant to have such heat in both the front and back of her diaper and D.Va made sure to close her eyes and memorize the moment.  
D.Va reached down with her hands, one in front and one behind, and felt the results of her massive accident. She could feel the rear of her jumpsuit bulging out with all the poop she had deposited in it whilst the front radiated heat out from the soaked padding. It was the wonderful feeling that she loved so much.  
There was one thing D.Va wanted to try though. One of the key aspects of the diaper that D.Va had designed was it’s smell hiding capabilities, she needed to test it without her jumpsuit on. The young Korean reached around to her back and pulled down the zip, it was a little awkward but she was a flexible woman. D.Va slipped the clothing off her body and peeled it away from her skin, she stepped out of it leaving her naked except for a bra and her drooping diaper.  
D.Va had prepared for this and she had a change of clothes ready close by so that she wouldn’t have to step in front of the camera undressed. She reached down and felt the heavy diaper again, she loved the feeling of weight as she poked and prodded the well-used padding.  
Sniffing the air confirmed that so far the diaper was doing an excellent job of containing the smell. She needed to make sure it could keep doing that long term though so she put on a pair of loose fitting pants and a simple pink t-shirt before stepping back into her seat.  
“Sorry guys, needed to get out of my jumpsuit.” D.Va explained as she lowered herself down into her seat.  
D.Va couldn’t help but smile as she lowered herself into her seat and felt the diaper squish underneath her. The layer of mess was squeezed between the diaper and her skin, it spread even further around her diaper causing a delightful tickling sensation that D.Va loved.  
“Right…” D.Va said once she was sat down, “Next game.”  
D.Va shifted in her seat a little as she waited for the next game to load. She smiled as she felt the slippery interior of her diaper shifting against her skin, it caused her immense excitement and she had to remind herself she was on camera and therefore couldn’t pleasure herself.  
As the hours rolled by D.Va was pleased that her diaper was doing a very good job of stopping the smell from leaking into the air around her. They were doing a better job than she had ever dreamed of and even after sitting in such a used diaper for so long she still felt quite comfortable.  
A negative of sitting in this diaper so long was that D.Va found herself very distracted. It was hard to concentrate on winning all these games when she was so focused on the feelings inside her padding. She made sure to keep drinking her sponsor’s drink and that resulted in an occasional warming in her diaper as she wet herself again and again, each time caused a fresh renewing of her excitement.  
The closer D.Va got to the end of her marathon the more her gameplay suffered. The people watching her seemed to put the increasingly poor play down to tiredness but there was another reason for the young woman’s deterioration. The longer she stayed in this well-used diaper the harder she found it to concentrate on anything else. She had to consciously stop herself from rubbing the plastic padding in front of all these people. She was counting down the time until the end of the stream so she could finally release the pent up sexual frustration.  
Time seemed to slow down as D.Va started watching the clock. She still had a few hours left but she was getting increasingly impatient, her diaper was calling out to her and she was finding it hard to ignore. D.Va wondered if she could relieve herself sexually right there without anyone knowing what she was doing but she knew that would be impossible.  
If nothing else D.Va was ecstatic at how well the diaper had done. She had given it a pummeling and it had held up to everything, even now it wasn’t leaking. She had paid top money for the most absorbent material that could be developed and she was now reaping the benefits.  
Waiting for the timer on her screen to run out became like torture and D.Va found herself watching the numbers tick down more than the games she was losing with increasing regularity. The last hour was the hardest with D.Va feeling an almost primal need to pleasure that she had to ignore. Normally, after these streams, she would hang around for a little while and talk with viewers but there was no chance of that happening today.  
“Alright, that’s the end of the stream, goodbye everyone!” D.Va quickly said when the timer reached zero. She even surrendered the game she was in to end things faster.  
Before her chat had any real chance of reacting D.Va had switched off her stream and unplugged her webcam. Her hand when straight down to her diaper where she pushed the soaked padding against her sensitive slit, she almost immediately felt sparks of electricity surging up and down her body.  
D.Va stood up and pulled off her pants and top on the way over to the bed which was behind her. She jumped up on to the mattress and reached to her drawers with glowing cheeks. The Korean wasn’t looking but her hand searched the drawer for a few seconds before it found a long cylindrical object made of plastic.  
D.Va smiled as she held her vibrator up. It was a girlish pink just like most of the other things she owned and she could feel her excitement rise just from looking at the massager. When D.Va pressed the button to turn it on the room was filled with the low level sound of buzzing, she bit her lip as she lowered it down to her diaper.  
“Oooh…” D.Va moaned lightly when she let the vibrator rest against the smooth plastic of the diaper. It didn’t take long for her to start pushing down and the stronger vibrations started to send pleasure throughout her body.  
D.Va couldn’t tease herself for long and after just a few seconds of light rubbing she started pushing the vibrator down. Her feet and toes curled as she opened her legs and she let out a low moan of satisfaction as the well-used diaper was pressed against her skin. She noticed that even now the diaper’s containment of smell and it’s contents was very good. This wasn’t the time to be impressed with the construction of the diaper though.  
The diaper only seemed to emphasize the vibrations. D.Va could feel the pleasant juddering and let out a little moan as her excited private parts lubricated and added to the soaking wet diaper. D.Va held the vibrator with one hand and reached between her legs with the other. She felt the bulging diaper and it only sent her further into ecstasy, she wouldn’t be able to last long like this.  
D.Va’s eyes closed as she pushed the vibrator down as hard as she could. The diaper and it’s contents squelched and made D.Va writhe, she loved the feeling of a full diaper and she had never filled a diaper like this before. Despite having been awake for twenty-four hours she was full of energy for this task.  
“Ooh…” D.Va moaned softly as she found a sweet spot and felt bolts of pleasure burning through her nervous system.  
D.Va loved doing this but she knew from experience that she would struggle to push herself over the edge by vibrating the outside of the diaper. Even though she was as turned on as she had ever been and felt like the diaper had been teasing her for hours she knew she needed more.  
After a few minutes of masturbatory foreplay D.Va pulled the toy away from her disposable underwear and smiled mischievously. She felt like a naughty girl but that only heightened her spectacular arousal.  
Pulling the front of the waistband away from her body D.Va bit her tongue likely as she pushed her wand into her diaper. As it rest over her sensitive erogenous zone D.Va pressed down on the outside of the padding, it was almost enough to send the young woman straight into an orgasm.  
D.Va teased herself by alternating pushing the sex toy down and writhing with pleasure and then releasing the pressure a little. She constantly pushed herself to the edge and then pulled herself back, each time she got a little bit closer to bliss and found it a little harder to stop herself from going over the edge.  
Not being able to take this kind of excitement for long D.Va rolled over and climbed on to all fours. This was another of her favourite things to do when her diaper was particularly full, she pulled a couple of her pillows away from the end of the bed and laid them down under her body. With the vibrator still buzzing she lowered herself down on to the pillows and let out a louder moan as she moved her hips backwards and forwards.  
D.Va now felt a new sensation to go along with the vibrating. She now felt the messy pile in the rear of her diaper and every time she moved backwards she felt herself sinking into the mess, every grind forwards pushed against the vibrator and the two things combined to put D.Va in almost trancelike bliss.  
D.Va’s humping of the pillows, the vibrator and her diaper quickly sped up as all three things started overloading her senses. Her moans and grunts became more pronounced the longer she went and soon she was practically shouting as sweat covered her body. D.Va used one hand to hold the vibrator in place and the other went up to cup one of her breasts. She was finally going to get the climax she desired.  
“Oh God! Yes!” D.Va shouted without any thought for volume. Nothing mattered now except finishing herself off.  
D.Va felt all the sensations in her body focusing on her crotch which felt like it was on fire. She bounced up and down on the pillows and leaned forwards as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She was past the point of no return and images of Mercy flooded her mind.  
“Mommy! Mommy!” D.Va screamed as she imagined Mercy being there with her.  
D.Va’s muscles tensed and she gasped as all breath seemed to leave her body. Then, like a wave crashing against the shore, warm feelings of orgasmic bliss radiated through her whole body. She could only grunt as she felt herself squirting into her diaper, something that only happened after the best of sexual experiences.  
The orgasm lasted only seconds but the afterglow lasted minutes. D.Va was slumped over against her pillows and only had strength to turn off the vibrator which suddenly became very unwanted against her very sensitive genitals.  
D.Va eventually rolled off the pillow and took some deep breaths. She wiped a patch of drool off her cheek and slowly came back to the world, she would definitely need a shower after that!  
When D.Va stood up and looked in the mirror she smiled. The diaper, despite all of it’s trials and tribulations, was still in one piece. Even the smell which had leaked out a little during the fun was barely noticeable. It was very fair to say this test had been a success.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is by https://www.deviantart.com/mommydommy66

D.Va didn’t know what was worse: being captured by Talon, or being captured by Talon while she was testing a device that looked and worked an awful lot like a diaper. It was supposed to be an experimental new design that would ‘enable long term missions.’ But it had basically just been a diaper that didn’t look like a diaper.

And now D.Va had to wear a diaper that looked too much like a diaper. 

It seemed like anything you could get out of a store, tight, white, and plastic. It had cartoon wrenches and gears printed on it. And it was the only thing D.Va was allowed to wear inside this Talon prison. 

It had only been minutes since she’d been forced into the diaper and dropped into a sealed room. There was only a small hatch in the ceiling that D.Va had barely fit through, and that could only be opened from the outside. There was no hope of D.Va escaping her prison by herself. 

She was stuck here.

And ‘here’ was an insultingly infantile prison. A small chest full of children’s toys sat in one corner, an adult sized crib in another corner, and plush carpeting on the floor. Not to mention the bright pink walls and ceiling. And D.Va’s “””favorite””” part: a statue coming out of one wall that looked like a naked woman with huge breasts. D.Va had been told that she’d have to suck on the nipples if she wanted to get her meal supplements. 

Gross.

And this whole cell was automated. Food was ‘delivered’ through the statue, and apparently D.Va’s diaper would expand and disinfect as necessary to make sure she would not be changed in her entire time at this prison. She’d been told, “Before long, it’ll be bigger than your mech. And don’t worry, we’ll keep you here long enough for that to happen.”

Gross.

And her hands were bound behind her back, so there was little she could do to try and escape. Talon had no interest in releasing her, and she had no way of breaking out, so who knew how long she’d be in this prison?

The last thing she’d been told still bounced around her head. “Once you’ve messed your diaper, all you have to do to get it off is to hit orgasm. It might be tough without your hands, but I’m sure you’ll be happy to experiment.”

First of all, gross.

But what had they meant? They’d seemed awfully certain-

Then the buzzing started. It was right between her legs, and D.Va quickly felt a heat building. She couldn’t help moaning. And it just kept progressively growing more powerful.

First it was just a buzz, then a sharp vibration, and eventually it was totally blasting her. 

D.Va was gasping for breath, completely caught off guard by how much pleasure she felt. This was it, she was gonna cu-

And then it cut off. 

It took only moments for everything to go cold in D.Va’s diaper, and she was really frustrated. Was this just another kind of torture?

About an hour later, the buzzing started up again, and D.Va vigorously began humping the side of her crib, trying to get herself over the edge. 

She was getting closer, closer, burning hot and moaning.

And then it cut off.

D.Va tried to keep humping the crib, but nothing she did could take her over the edge. 

Another couple hours passed, and this time it wouldn’t stop. Whenever D.Va tried to hump one of the few objects in the room, the buzzing would slow but not stop. And as soon as she tired, and stopped humping, the buzzing would crank up again. 

It was infuriating! Why were they doing this to her?

And then she saw that something was dripping from the statue. It looked like milk, but she’d been told it had enough nutrients to keep her healthy without eating anything else. 

Was that their game? Did they want her to eat? 

D.Va tried pacing around the room, hoping the buzzing would stop just like it had before.

But it didn’t matter how long she waited, it wasn’t going away.

Finally, D.Va gave in, and walked over to the statue. 

Cautiously, she set her lips to one of the nipples and began to suck.

And something delicious began to roll down her tongue.

She was so hungry and thirsty that she couldn’t help sucking without stopping. 

After a while, her belly felt more full than it had in a long time, and reluctantly she pulled away. 

But once the bliss faded, she realized that she’d just given in to Talon. Even if only for a moment, she had. And now the buzzing had stopped and her belly was aching. 

She suddenly felt tired, so D.Va reluctantly crawled into her crib and tried to take a nap.

***

It didn’t long for D.Va to fall asleep, and she slept deeply for many hours. 

After all, quite a bit had been packed into that milk: all the nutrients she needed, sleeping medication, and laxatives.

So D.Va ended up sleeping for nearly twenty hours, although she had no way to know how much time had passed. 

When she finally awoke, it was due to an intense pressure in her gut. Her stomach was bulging, and she was instantly wide awake as she realized she had to poop. Her stomach was starting to hurt, but she had to hold it in. There wasn't a toilet nearby. And she couldn't even poop in the corner with this diaper sealed to her bottom. 

D.Va bit her lip. They'd said she wouldn't be able to take this diaper off. If she messed it now, then...

There was no way around it: begging for mercy would be better than messing herself.

"Please, let me out of this thing so I can poop. I'll... I'll let you torture me or whatever, just don't make me do this!"

D.Va glanced around the room, not noticing the tiny cameras that were livestreaming her imprisonment to several of Talon’s clients. 

Tears were in D.Va’s eyes now, “Please, this is so so so gross! Don’t make me wear this any longer! Let me use a toilet!”

But there was no response.

The teary eyed D.Va sat down on the edge of her crib.

And then the buzzing began again.

“No no no no no,” she moaned.

Not now, not like this. 

D.Va steeled her resolve once again. She could sell out her pride to beg for a fresh diaper. But she couldn’t let herself give in to the burning heat between her legs. After begging to be let out of the diaper, if she decided to debase herself like she had yesterday…

And there was no way she could actually orgasm now that she was so close to messing her diaper. If she messed while she orgasmed.... It’d been embarrassing enough the previous day, but now? Nope. Not happening.

But the buzzing continued, and D.Va began to rub her thighs together with increasing desperation. She danced around, rubbing her thighs together in a shameful 'potty dance.' She didn't want to shame herself like this, but the buzzing was blasting her and she couldn’t help herself. 

Finally, she stood up, ran to the statue, and began to suck vigorously. Maybe they wanted her to eat again.

She sucked and sucked, drinking up the milk like her life depended on it.

And, finally, her belly ached again.

But the buzzing wouldn’t stop.

D.Va tried to force herself to drink more, hoping that was the answer.

She drank and drank, until she couldn’t swallow any more milk and it dribbled out her lips and down her chin. 

Even then the buzzing didn’t stop.

With a roar of frustration, D.Va started screaming and kicking the ground. It looked like any child’s temper tantrum.

Still, it wouldn't stop.

With no other options left, D.Va ran to her crib and began humping the side of it. She couldn’t stop herself from pounding it with all her weight, trying to force the bar of the crib as deep into the stuffing of her diaper as she could. 

Finally, finally she was getting there, she was almost there, almost-

And then the buzzing stopped.

D.Va tried humping the crib more, but she had already started to cool down.

Once the buzz completely faded, D.Va came back to her senses and realized what she’d been doing. She wanted to scream! Had she really-

And then her stomach began to gurgle. 

“No, no, no,” she muttered.

But it was too late. 

A faint hiss cut through the utter silence as she began to wet her diaper while totally awake. She tried clenching her thighs together to hold it in, but nothing could stop the flow. It just kept coming and coming, without stopping, and soon enough the entire front of D.Va’s diaper was hot, wet, and bright yellow.

She was mortified.

That’s when D.Va really started crying.

But it wouldn't stop. 

She heard several faint toots from her bottom, and then it felt like a huge tide was flowing out. It felt like all the weight inside of her, all the shame and frustration, was violently leaving her body. The pressure of it shook her whole body, and she couldn't stop herself from bouncing in place as her diaper began to violently expand even as the color darkened. 

And before D.Va could truly wrap her head around what was happening, the buzzing started again. All the heat that had already built up in her loins was back with a vengeance, and D.Va stopped thinking for several minutes as she mindlessly, madly humped her crib. Every time she was close, so desperately close, just a bit more and-

It'd cut off. 

But just as D.Va came back to herself, it started buzzing once again. 

This went on for hours. 

Then a whole day, without sleep, without stopping, with the only breaks being used to eat. 

Finally, D.Va was so exhausted that, even as the buzzing continued, her body was too weak to do anything, she helplessly passed out onto her crib, no longer aware of her torture. Or her shame.

***

D.Va wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it must have been weeks. 

Now, the buzzing never stopped. It only dimmed. She’d lost count of the number of times that she’d been brought to the brink of orgasm, but she had never once managed to get an orgasm. Her pussy was so sore, but it still burned hot.

The worst thing was her diaper. It somehow expanded as she filled it, and at this point she could use it as a couch. And, unfortunately, she had to. She couldn’t fit in her crib anymore. She had to use her huge diaper as a bed. It felt sickening, but it was better than sleeping on the floor. 

As time had gone on, D.Va’s legs had gotten weaker, as if all the muscle mass in her legs had vanished. She had to crawl everywhere, with her huge diaper trailing behind her. 

And D.Va was starting to love it. She didn’t know if the constant edging she was subjected to had somehow brainwashed her, but just being in a diaper was arousing. Even though it was huge, heavy, and stunk like nothing D.Va had ever smelled in her life. Even though she’d been locked in prison for weeks without speaking to a single other person. Even though, without her knowledge, her entire imprisonment had been live streamed to Talon’s wealthy supporters for their entertainment, D.Va had come to love being in diapers. 

She didn’t know what would happen to her if she ever did manage to orgsam. 

But there was no way she’d ever-

A loud bang came from the hatch in the ceiling above D.Va. It sounded like someone had kicked it. Then, there was a faint scraping sound, and the hatch opened. 

D.Va looked up in awe as a Cockney voice said, “Oy, what’s this stink?”

There were several coughs, and then the voice quietly asked, “Hana, are you alive?”

“Tracer?”

The British brunette poked her head through the opening, plugging her nose. “Ah, you’re okay! I was so worried! I thought they’d left you to rot in here. But why does it-” And then she saw D.Va’s diaper.

“Damn, they’ve kept you in there this whole time? Yuck. Let me get you out of here.”

Tracer stuffed what she could into her nose in the hopes of it blocking the smell. It didn’t do much. 

She jumped down and said, “Okay, we don’t have much time, but I can get you out of here.”

D.Va looked down guiltily. “I don’t think I can get out of here. Just leave me behind.”

“Nope. No man left behind. Now, let’s just get this disgusting thing off of you.”

Tracer began to feel for some kind of tab, but there was nothing. “It won’t come off unless I,” D.Va gulped. “It’ll only come off if I orgasm. And there’s no way I can fit through that hatch like this.”

Tracer stared at the diaper in awe. How much time and money had Talon put into making this thing? What kind of sick freaks were they?

Finally, Tracer let out a sigh. “I’ll…. I’ll help you with that. We just have to go quickly, okay?”

“Tracer, are you sure?”

Tracer swallowed. “Let’s just get this done and get out.”

Gently, Tracer set her hand on the front of the diaper. It was huge, but thankfully there wasn’t much covering D.Va’s thighs. With delicate work, Tracer began to massage between D.Va’s legs. 

Her hand met a sticky hot mess, and she could feel everything beneath her hand shifting around under her touch, but she had to do this for D.Va to escape. 

D.Va moaned, and started thrusting her hips against Tracer’s hand. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, this is what she’d wanted. 

The buzzing was getting softer as D.Va approached orgasm, but this time she had Tracer.

As the buzzing faded, D.Va thrusted with more force and speed to make up for it.

She was gasping loudly, and drooling, her breasts bouncing in the air from how much exertion she was putting into this. 

Finally, she began screaming, “YES YES LET ME CUM IN MY STINKY DIAPER LET ME CUM IN MY MESSY DIAPER.” 

And then it finally happened. 

D.Va sang with joy, and the diaper’s elastic around her waist loosened, and the whole thing plopped to the floor. 

Tracer delicately lifted D.Va, and tiptoed away from the mess.

Now they were home free. She’d never be able to look D.Va in the eye again, but that was a small price to pay for her friend’s freedom. Besides, it was all Talon’s fault really. There was no way D.Va was going to stay like this forever.

***

Once they were out of D.Va's cell, the pair of Overwatch agents managed to make their way out safely. D.Va woke up not long after Tracer pulled her out of the cell, and her sharp ears helped them evade capture.

Eventually, they found a supply closet, and Tracer gave D.Va a spare outfit of hers to wear. But while she was changing, D.Va caught sight of a diaper. She couldn't stop herself from putting it on. She felt wrong not wearing one. 

The rest of the breakout proceeded without incident, and the pair escaped without any injuries.

When they finally arrived back at base, tests were done to discover the full extent to which D.Va had been affected by her captivity. The only long-term problem the doctors found was that she had been rendered incontinent. Rather embarrassing, but no one faulted her for it. 

D.Va was assured that her issue would be kept private, and she was sent back home to recuperate. 

Before stopping at home, she nervously bought a box of adult diapers and a mask of "D.Va." Once she was home, she went through her closet and pulled out some of her old, lower-quality recording equipment. 

She couldn't help fantasizing about messing herself on camera. Not after finding the cameras in her cell several weeks into her imprisonment. 

And she was the last person anyone would suspect of wearing a mask of, well, her. 

D.Va didn't think she was ready to go on camera like this. It made her stomach feel queasy just thinking about it. 

But D.Va had learned to love the queasy feeling that came before a messy diaper.


	15. Dva diaper destroyer part 2

D.Va? Are you still playing that game?”

The pilot, once gaming champion, glared at her game in hopes of her teammate letting her be. It was her day off and she wanted some time to relax. A nice, calm game is what she needed after the hours of training she had to deal with. Especially with her sudden obsession.  
Even today, as she sat in her oversized chair, she wore the diapers from her training. It was comfortable, felt nice against her ass with the thick padding and it allowed her not to have to worry about stopping her game for a bathroom break.   
D.Va wanted her alone time and was going to get it no matter what.  
Instead of answering her teammate, the young MEKA pilot snatched a lollipop from a mug she kept on her desk to pop it in her mouth and concentrate on her game. She heard a sigh from outside her door, wondering if she was finally going to get some time alone only for the door to slide open!  
Her teammate, D.Mon, an older woman who had been on her team before even joining MEKA itself, flopped onto her bed to watch D.Va play.

“You know we have to get ready for the big ceremony right?” D.Mon asked with a sigh, knowing D.Va wasn't paying any attention to her once she was focused.

D.Mon thought she was focusing on the game but D.Va's thoughts were below the belt. She had to go again, still wearing the same diaper from her first changing after waking up but didn't want to get caught. It was enough that she was wearing her gym shorts that were barely covering the diaper but it would be even worse if she let everything out in a loud, smelly mess.   
Scrunching her nose up, D.Va tried to focus on the old style space shooter and willing herself not to let it all out.

“I know but we have a few hours left until the actual thing starts, right?” D.Va asked, trying to keep her voice steady around the lollipop in her mouth as her stomach started to gurgle. 

When D.Mon quirked an eyebrow upwards at the sound, D.Va purposefully dived into a planet to start an entire ending credit song with big red flashing letters 'GAME OVER'.

“Whoops. Well, looks like I have to get ready,” D.Va said with a grin, hoping during the loud crashes and tune her teammate hadn't heard the soft sound of her letting out some of that gas that was building up.

D.Mon glared, seeming to notice something was going on but didn't push it as she climbed off D.Va's bunk. Instead of leaving like D.Va hoped, D.Mon walked over to the tiny closet where they kept their uniforms and civilian clothes. 

“What are you going to wear? I was thinking a nice dress but I think they want us in our uniforms. We could probably get away with wearing a nice coat though!” 

D.Va was starting to sweat as she reached down to press against her stomach when the cramps started up once more. She knew if she had an accident, her teammate would hear it and probably smell it right away.  
With a shaky grin, D.Va pulled her lollipop out and slid her chair backwards. As she stood from it, she let out a sigh when a long log slipped out almost quietly. There was only a soft pass of wind but with her chair sliding loudly backwards it was almost inaudible.   
That feeling of excitement coursed through her veins as D.Mon turned around to stare at D.Va who was trying not to shiver where she stood as she pushed out the last bit. To have her teammate stare right at her as she was making a big mess in her diaper made her heart pound and pleasure fill her to her core.

“I'll probably wear my jersey jacket! It's cute and comfy after all!” D.Va said, biting her lower lip to stop herself from moaning at the feeling of the mess curling against her ass.   
She wanted to add that it was long enough to cover up her padded bottom, but left it at that as D.Mon pulled out said jersey and held it up to herself.

“You're probably right! Oh... D.Va... did you forget to throw out those chip bags of yours?” 

D.Va's legs started to shake as D.Mon clearly could smell her mess. Instead of confessing to her new obsession, the MEKA pilot shrugged and pointed at her small trash bin. It was stuffed to the brim with what looked like just a bundle of empty chip bags but underneath were the last few diapers she had thrown in but hadn't thrown out yet. 

“Looks like I forgot! Don't worry too much about it. I'll throw it away before the ceremony,” D.Va said with a wave, stepping up to D.Mon to lead her towards the door, “Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get ready for our big debut!” 

Without letting D.Mon get in another word, D.Va took back her jersey and closed the door while not even bothering to lock it. She was so close to just pulling her shorts off in front of D.Mon and showing off her stained diaper.   
It was showing that it wasn't just these diapers that got her off but the thrill of possibly getting caught in it. Whether it be the thrill of someone seeing how her diaper made her suit sag in the back when it was full or of someone finding the smell was actually coming from her, it all only turned D.Va on even more! 

Flopping onto her bed, D.Va tossed her shorts across the room and gave a solid pat to the crotch of her diaper. It was full to the brim and she couldn't help but test it even further. After all these diapers were made to last days upon days if she was stuck on a mission. 

Pulling her legs back, D.Va pulled out a vibrator strong enough to feel through her diaper and loud enough to be heard through her door. The look on her face could only be described as desperate as she flicked the switch on and pressed it against her pussy through the diaper.   
With the body wand pressed against her diaper and pussy, D.Va happily moaned as she pressed it harder. The heavy vibrations against her clit wasn't the only thing that was driving her mad. The mess she had made in her diaper seemed to enhance this feeling.   
She knew that D.Mon could still be outside, ear pressed against the door to listen to the buzzing against her dirty diaper but it didn't stop her.   
It all was too much for D.Va, especially when she slid the power higher! It made her legs pull back, her body clenching up all over as she could feel her orgasm coming. Her eyes rolled back, her toes curled and soon she let out a soft whimper as she could feel her diaper become soaked! It wasn't the first time she found herself having a squirting orgasm and knew more were to come. They were her favorite ways to come especially with how her diaper sagged from the amount she released. 

D.Va's body relaxed, turning off the vibrator and letting her legs flop down onto the bed. Her legs couldn't even close with how big her diaper ended up after adding another kind of mess inside it.   
With a giggle, D.Va reached down once more to pat at the crotch to feel the warmth of it. She knew she would have to do a quick clean up before getting ready for the ceremony.  
One with a crowd.

-~-

There were cameras. Lights flashing as all the pilots climbed onto the raised stage where there was a table set up. It was almost like a fan meet with a boy band with how it was set up which D.Va liked. It meant an audience. Her biggest one yet.   
D.Va was in the middle, noticing an over sized poster of her. She pulled her coat closer, smiling to herself as she sat down and heard the crinkle. It was the first time she had worn one in public like this. It was exciting. She knew her cheeks were pink, even under the pink makeup she wore. She had to redo it countless times from how her hands shook from how excited she felt over this new feeling.   
Adjusting her hips, the pilot sighed happily to feel the plush. It was time for the ceremony to start and D.Va was ready for any announcements. 

The announcer got the crowd hyped up, making them cheer as each pilot was announced. When it was D.Va's turn, the crowd went wild and she couldn't help but stand to happily wave with both hands. As they started to chant her name, D.Va knew she could get away with releasing a steady stream of piss by spreading her legs just a bit. She couldn't help but bite her lip to hold in the moan, noticing the camera was on her so she just flashed a smile and a double peace sign.   
Once she sat down, the pilot couldn't help but sigh and almost missed the announcer giving the rundown of the ceremony.   
It was a Q&A for the fans and a surprise at the end. D.Va wasn't sure of the surprise, but she had one brewing as she laid her hand on her stomach that was already starting to cramp.   
At first, the cramping was painful when she had to hold it in but now after deciding she loved wearing diapers and messing them to the point of almost leaking, a cramp made her core pulse and her eyes flutter with pleasure. She made sure to keep her face a mask of a smile in front of her fans as they stepped up for the questions. 

There were questions of their favorite games, favorite snacks things like that which D.Va happily answered while adjusting from time to time in her seat. She knew she had to wait for the perfect moment before letting everything out.   
When the fans stepped away and the announcer started the drum roll for the big surprise, D.Va knew it was time. 

“D.Va! Come on up!”

The pilot couldn't hide her surprise as the announcer turned to her, hand held out with a smile as if he knew her secret. She shook the idea from her head as she carefully stood up, knowing it was dangerous to move too fast. One wrong move and she would be clenching her legs and walking unsteadily around the table.

“Today, our sponsors with Nano Cola have come to pick their spokesperson! D.Va! You were chosen! What do you have to say?” 

When the cheers were deafening and the mic was pushed into her face, D.Va knew she had to. This was her moment. 

“W-Well! I am honored to sponsor my favorite brand and also so excited to be picked!” D.Va started out, clasping her hands in front of her as she could feel her bowels finally release!  
Her face was surely flushed and legs shaking, but she tried to put it up as being excited over the news.  
“I drink too many sometimes and get in trouble for leaving the cans around,” D.Va joked, making the crowd laugh as she squeezed her legs together as much as she could.

Looking around the crowd, she could tell some seem confused. As if they saw the bulge of her suit but didn't understand what it could be. Seeing the countless expressions left D.Va wet. She knew once this was over, she would have to rush back to her dorm and cherish this moment forever. She couldn't wait to see it recorded.

“Any words out there for yours fans?” the announcer asked, leaning the mic once more to D.Va who couldn't stop herself from scrunching her nose just a bit as she pushed out the log that she had been keeping for this moment.

With a giggle, D.Va threw her hands up for a double peace sign almost against her pink cheeks with a big smile and tried to find her words even as she publicly messed her diaper in front of countless people.

“Please keep supporting Little D.Va the Destroyer!”

Everyone laughed at her words even as she noticed the announcer's nose scrunch up at the smell of her dirty diaper.   
She wasn't just D.Va the Destroyer.  
She was Little D.Va the Diaper Destroyer now.


	16. D.va’s tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th story by elfy!

“Five minutes!” Shouted a producer in a busy backstage area.  
D.Va took a deep breath as she nervously fidgeted with her hands. This was the day of the big Starcraft tournament and D.Va was about to go on stage for the semi-final. She had won all of her group stage games and advanced to this round with surprisingly little difficulty, it turns out her Starcraft skills were still very much up to par.  
“Stay calm…” D.Va whispered to herself as she looked around and saw her opponent getting a talking to from his manager.  
D.Va walked a few feet to the side where she could get a little bit of alone time and she felt her diaper pushing against her skin. It was wet but not as much as she would’ve thought before coming here. It was still distracting to her but she was doing her level best to keep her mind in the game.  
With nerves threatening to overwhelm her D.Va pulled her phone out of her bag and checked her social media feeds. She scrolled through all the inane posts until she one that both surprised her and sent her heart fluttering.  
“Here supporting my good friend.” Mercy had written as the caption of a selfie of her in her seat in the audience. D.Va could see the stage behind her head, the very stage she would soon be stepping on to.  
D.Va left a comment which was simply a bunch of exclamation marks. She had no idea that the person most dear to her had travelled to see her play in this contest. Mercy was the only one who knew about D.Va’s love of diapers and in the recent past they had experienced some very interesting times together.  
D.Va was quite certain that Mercy had no idea what was going on and didn’t know how the game worked but the fact she was there at all meant a lot to D.Va.  
As D.Va heard the stage introductions starting she relaxed the muscles in her bladder and felt her diaper warming up around her. The pleasant feeling of heat did a lot to temporarily ease the butterflies that were threatening to overwhelm her. She stared in front of her at the middle distance making the potty face all mothers knew well.  
“And his opponent… Hailing from Seoul… Hero of Overwatch and idol to people around the globe… Ladies and gentleman, D.Va!” The announcer called over the loudspeaker system causing the people in the audience to start cheering and clapping.  
It was D.Va’s moment to walk out on stage and she felt a small push in the back from one of the producers prompting her to stumble out into the bright lights. She saw a stage with two booths, one of them was already occupied by a serious looking American man who was currently adjusting all his computer’s settings. The other booth had D.Va’s name emblazoned above it and she started walking across the stage to it.  
As D.Va walked she looked out into the audience. She smiled and waved but couldn’t make anyone or anything out clearly with the lights blinding her. She knew Mercy was out there somewhere and it made her heart flutter, she became extra determined to win just for her.  
As the door on D.Va’s booth closed nearly all the sound of the audience suddenly stopped. It was quite eerie for the young Korean to suddenly be immersed in silence. She sat down in front of her computer and started adjusting things as she tried to control her breathing and go over her game plan.  
When D.Va got to the team select page she did what she always did. She moved her mouse across to the “Random” button and clicked it. Although she couldn’t hear anything she could see out the front of her booth that the crowd were cheering wildly. Some were holding signs in the air and waving and D.Va saw at least one person who was cosplaying as her.  
D.Va was just about the only person who played professional Starcraft without a favoured team. There was no one else who would go up on stage and let fate decide what race they would play. D.Va loved playing Random though since it gave her so many more match-ups to learn and she liked the variety that came with it.  
D.Va was fully dressed up in her jumpsuit and face make-up. After she had finished adjusting settings and she was waiting for the game to begin she placed her hands down in front of her. She could feel the plastic of her diaper underneath the pink suit and her first instinct was to press the padding against her body. She had to suppress such urges though because there was a camera on top of her monitor broadcasting to the world. As soon as the game started she found it a lot easier to leave her diaper alone and concentrate on the game.  
Just a minute into the game D.va felt the call of nature and despite being in front of thousands of people she relaxed herself. Her eyes unfocused and she looked up from her screen slightly, there was a couple of seconds of anticipation before heat burst into the diaper. As D.Va felt the trickle intensify she sighed and felt her cheeks going a little red. The hot urine splashed around the padding and collected at the bottom before spreading towards the front and back.  
D.Va smiled and sighed as she finished wetting and after a second of blissful enjoyment she heard a unit die in her game. It brought her back to reality and she looked back at her screen again, she gave her head a little shake to bring herself back to the present. She felt a small tingling in her crotch but, for once, she ignored the feelings, the game was much more important right now.  
\---  
Mercy had no idea what was going on. She had landed in South Korea the previous morning with the plan to go to the tournament the next day, she was well travelled but still found herself suffering a bit of culture shock.  
The Swiss nurse was now surrounded by a lot of younger people who had been going crazy at what she assumed were awesome plays. She could only sit there and smile as she had no idea what was really going on.  
When Mercy came on stage Mercy smiled and watched as the young woman walked across the platform. It may not have been obvious to anyone else but Mercy could clearly see she was wearing a diaper. She leaned back in her seat and watched the camera that was trained on D.Va’s face. Mercy barely looked at the actual matches taking place because it was all nonsense to her, D.Va’s face was where the entertainment was for the nurse.  
Mercy couldn’t help but giggle as she watched D.Va’s sweet little face suddenly change in the middle of the game. She watched the camera as the Korean looked up a little and seemed to stare into the middle distance. It was very obvious to the Mercy that the woman she was there to see was currently wetting herself.  
Mercy sat forwards in her chair and took a more active interest in the screen. D.Va’s red face was the cutest thing and Mercy somewhat wished she could run up on the stage right away. In between her legs she had a bag with her packed with diapers and changing supplies, she didn’t plan to only be in Korea for a day after all.  
\---  
D.Va found herself sweating slightly as her semi-final opponent proved to be much harder than the ones earlier in the tournament. In a best-of-five scenario it took D.Va four games to eventually overcome her opponent. As she finished blowing up her opponent’s base in the final game she felt a wave of relief wash over her. She stood up with a fist pump and walked out of her booth to hear the wave of applause from the crowd.  
D.Va was quite glad to have finished the match when she did because she was starting to feel a grumbling in her guts. She knew she needed to poop and she didn’t want to do that here, like a toddler she wanted to hide away from people whilst doing her shameful business.  
After waving to the crowd for a few seconds D.Va started heading for the side of the stage and the backstage area. She could feel herself releasing some gas as she walked and it wouldn’t be long until she would be having a full accident in her pants.  
“Miss. D.Va, please come on over!” The sound of an announcer over the loudspeaker system stopped D.Va in her tracks.  
D.Va turned around and looked towards the centre of the stage where a young man in a suit was waiting with a microphone. He was waving for the Korean woman to come over and was smiling, he was waiting to do an interview.  
Reluctantly and with a feeling of anxiety D.Va turned back towards the stage and walked back out. The thick padding between her legs was forcing her thighs apart and she was trying to work out whether others could see her small waddle, it didn’t seem anyone suspected anything since they were still cheering.  
“So D.Va a tense match there with a couple of games that could’ve gone either way. Do you have any comments?” The interviewer asked.  
“I, well… I’m happy with how I played.” D.Va stuttered. She was usually good with interviews but she was very distracted here. The pressure was building inside her.  
“You are renowned as a “Random” player but the final will be very tricky. Will you continue to play “Random”?” The interviewer asked.  
D.Va felt a cramp in her belly and she breathed in sharply before slowly letting the air out through her nostrils. She waited as the cramp rose to the point where it seemed intolerable before it slowly faded leaving behind a further increase in pressure in D.Va’s bowels. The silence was odd and D.Va could hear people in the crowd whispering.  
“Yes…” Was all D.Va could gasp.  
“Oh… OK.” The interviewer seemed a little concerned but didn’t let it dent his professional exterior, “Well, I wish you good luck in the final.”  
D.Va didn’t wait for the interviewer to finish before she turned away and started walking hurriedly towards the edge of the stage. She didn’t even get to the curtain before she felt her body expelling her waste, she couldn’t stop it.  
The first instinct of anyone filling their pants is to squat down to make it easier for the body to expel. D.Va bent her knees slightly as she felt her resistance give in, she stopped on the spot and knew that the crowd could still see her. She knew a lot of eyes were on her back. She straightened her legs with a little difficulty but it was too late to stop the messing which was taking place.  
D.Va could feel people looking at her as her face flushed red and her body pushed down with all her tummy muscles. She couldn’t have stopped what was happening even if she wanted to and the familiar feeling of poop started spreading around the back of her diaper. The warm stickiness started in the middle and spread out as the bodysuit didn’t give it much space, it spread in every direction acting like mud to stick the padding to the Korean’s skin.  
D.Va imagined her diaper bulging out behind her like an abstract cartoon. She knew her diaper wasn’t doing that really but as her body continued to push out her poop it was hard to imagine there was no visible change. She wondered what people must be thinking and suddenly the room seemed to get much warmer, she normally loved this feeling and although she didn’t mind it now it was certainly nerve wracking.  
“Are you OK?” A male voice from behind the curtain spoke. A head emerged with a headset on, it was one of the producers.  
“Yes.” D.Va said in a strained voice as she felt her bowels continuing to try to empty into a diaper that was already getting crowded.  
“Well… Come on back here then!” The producer motioned with his hand impatiently.  
D.Va realised she must be holding up the entire show which did nothing to make her feel less self-conscious. She took a step forwards and looked over her shoulder to see a lot of people looking at her and muttering to the people around them. As D.Va walked slowly behind the curtain she continued to mess herself, small lumps of fecal matter dropped out with each step until she was finally finished. Somewhere out there was Mercy and D.Va knew she had just witnessed everything and would know more than anyone else in the audience.  
\---   
Mercy watched D.Va stand up and celebrate her win with a smile and some polite applause. She still had no idea what was going on but with the help of the announcers she could work out that it had been a good game. When D.Va walked up for her interview Mercy noticed something was wrong, the young Korean was quite as bouncy as Mercy would’ve expected after a good win.  
Watching the interview itself only continued to confuse Mercy as D.Va’s answers were short and she seemed very distracted. As she started leaving the stage Mercy considered calling her or sending a message to ask if she was alright, just as she was pulling her cell phone out she saw D.va stop right before the curtain.  
“She isn’t…” Mercy muttered to herself as she saw her diapered friend bend her knees slightly.  
As the crowd around her muttered and whispered to each other Mercy watched from afar. She quickly realised what D.Va was doing she was just shocked to be watching her do it right there on stage. Mercy couldn’t help but wryly smile as she looked at D.Va’s padded rear and knew exactly what was happening…  
\---  
D.Va waddled backstage and made a beeline for the dressing room she had been given. Her face was red and she bit her lip, a lot of people wanted to speak to her or get photos but D.Va was determined not to be stopped. She had tested these diapers out before during her marathon stream but she wanted to be sure there was no issue with them before the final. She could only imagine what would happen if others found out what she was wearing and what she had done, it would be all over the news.  
D.Va saw the red door with a gold star on it. She hurried across and into the room beyond. When she closed the door she allowed herself a deep breath. A lot had happened since she left for the stage and now she finally had a chance to digest it all.  
Making sure the door was securely locked and walking across to the mirror D.Va twisted and turned from side to side. She was pleased that even though she knew what she was looking for it wasn’t at all obvious what she had done. She reached around with her hand and pressed the back of the diaper against her body, she could feel the squishiness but it didn’t show visibly. D.Va finally allowed herself a smile.  
D.Va sniffed the air and it seemed completely clear of any foul odour. The diapers were doing their job admirably which made D.Va feel a lot calmer. She reached behind her and pulled down the zip on her familiar jumpsuit. She pulled it down and slowly stepped out of the clothing leaving her naked except for her diaper and bra. There was a thin layer of sweat on her skin but nothing that bothered D.Va, she’d experienced much worse in that suit.  
D.Va looked at her diaper in the mirror and was pleased that it still looked in great shape. If she hadn’t been wearing it the only way she would know it was used was the slight discolouration. Her immediate thought was to sit down at the computer and search for some images of diapers. She wanted to reach down and into her diaper to touch herself. It was almost a learned behaviour by now, if her diaper was used she would masturbate. It’s just what she had always done.  
“No.” D.Va told herself. She pulled her hand away before it even reached the top of the diaper.  
Despite D.Va feeling like she should be rubbing herself she forced herself to load up Starcraft on the computer. She loaded up a game and continued to practice for her final, there was at least half an hour to wait. She considered changing her diaper but figured she could do it just before going out on stage if she wanted to, there was plenty of time and these diapers were designed to withstand a lot of punishment.  
D.Va machine gunned the games as she tried to practice some of the things she knew she was weakest with. She allowed herself to become entirely absorbed in the game and the only other thing she thought about was her diaper. Every little shift in her seat meant the mess spread further and each movement reminded her what she was wearing and what she had done. It was quite distracting and a burning desire in D.Va’s erogenous areas had to be constantly ignored.  
A knock on the door made D.Va jump suddenly. She was in the middle of yet another game when she was suddenly brought back to reality from the sudden noise.  
“Hello? Miss. D.Va?” It was the voice of a production assistant and he sounded nervous.  
“Yes?” D.Va said as she quickly quit out of her game.  
“It’s time for the final.” The assistant called.  
D.Va’s eyes went wide as she looked around at the clock. She had completely lost track of the time and she felt nerves and adrenaline flood her system.  
“I, erm, just need a few minutes…” D.Va said as she subconsciously pawed at her diaper. She really should change before going back out on stage.  
“I’m afraid you’re needed out there right away.” The assistant called, “… Sorry.”  
“OK.” D.Va said with a sigh.  
D.Va’s messy diaper would have to stay on and she would have to make do with it. She grabbed her suit and slipped herself back into it, as she zipped it up she felt it forming against her body again. D.Va could feel her thick padding as well as everything inside it get pressed against her body, she shuddered slightly but almost like an automatic reaction D.Va’s bladder emptied. The gushing heat did a lot to re-warm the diaper and make it more comfortable.  
D.Va opened the door to see the young assistant looking quite stressed. He quickly pointed the way for D.Va who walked along behind the stage listening to the crowd getting hyped up for the grand finale.  
Yet again D.Va’s name was called and she stepped out on to the stage with a smile that was much more timid than earlier. She would be sat in this used diaper for a while and whilst she didn’t mind that she still worried about others finding out. In the back of her mind was the fact that her diaper at home had eventually leaked some of the smell, if that happened here it would be a disaster. As D.Va walked across the stage she shielded her eyes from the bright lights to try and spot Mercy, it was a futile effort in such a raucous room.  
D.Va entered her booth and sat down at her computer. She did her usual stretches as she waited for everything to get set up, in the silent booth she could hear her diaper quite clearly and she reminded herself to be careful if anyone came in.  
The final was D.Va’s toughest match yet. It seemed like she had only just sat down at the computer when she found herself two games to zero down in her best of five. She was finding it hard to concentrate and a collection of silly errors had led to her falling behind and on the brink of losing.  
There was a small break before the third and possibly decisive game and D.Va was using it to try and shake the cobwebs out of her head. She closed her eyes as a small window in the booth was opened by an assistant out on the stage to let some air in. D.Va lowered her headphones and heard the announcer on stage talking to the crowd whilst the third game was set up.  
“Of course we have a lot of special guests tonight and I would like to introduce one of them right now.” The announcer hyped the crowd as spotlights shined over all the full seats, “Ladies and gentlemen, all the way from Switzerland and no doubt supporting her fellow Overwatch member we have Mercy!”  
D.Va suddenly perked up as the big screen hanging from the centre of the roof switched to show Mercy who was standing up and waving to everyone. Just seeing the Swiss nurse’s face was enough to calm D.Va down and as she stared at the beauty in front of her she saw Mercy turn to face the camera. For a second it was like Mercy was looking deep into D.Va’s eyes before she raised a hand and blew a kiss into the lens.  
Despite knowing Mercy was blowing a kiss for all her fans D.Va’s heart pounded and her stomach seemed to flip over when she saw it. D.Va stared at the screen like there was nothing else in the world until the closing of the window on her booth brought her back to the present. She was filled with a renewed vigour and as the third game loaded D.Va was determined not to lose.  
The third game was still tough and it was one of her worst match-ups. She was playing as Protoss whilst her opponent was on Zerg, D.Va almost lost the game early but was able to tenaciously hold on to squeak a victory. The fourth game that followed was much better and D.Va went into the fifth and final game full of confidence.  
Before the fifth game started D.Va felt a pressure building in her bowels. She decided to do something as the game was loading that was potentially very reckless. She lifted her bottom off the seat slightly, closed her eyes and pushed down with her tummy muscles. She was rewarded for her efforts by what felt like an explosion into the back of her padding. It was a rush of soft poop that seemed to just pour out of her and she was sure she could feel the back of the diaper expanding this time.  
When the screen changed from loading to the game D.Va lowered herself down and felt the crap in her diaper spread over yet more of her diaper area. D.Va felt a mixture of relief, excitement and embarrassment as she focused back on the game just as it started. She took a deep breath and began the most important Starcraft game she had ever played.  
It was a tough battle and the game went back and forth as the two players tried to wrestle control and victory from their opponent. D.Va had to employ all the tricks in her bag including some very unconventional strategies before she finally saw a weakness in the other player’s game. She pounced at it like a tiger before the chance had been lost.  
The game ended up lasting nearly an hour before D.Va finally and decisively got the upper hand. She pushed her whole army through in an all-out assault that would either win or lose the battle, she had just enough to destroy her opponent’s army and when the “Victory” screen popped up she closed her eyes and sat back in her seat. A small smile crept across her face as she basked in the moment.  
“Congratulations!” A stagehand had come by to open the door but she didn’t stay any longer than that.  
The noise of the crowd engulfed D.Va and she stood up to see the crowd were going crazy. They had just witnessed one of the most entertaining tournament finals ever and they certainly knew it.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, your winner and world champion… D.Va!” The announcer called out.  
D.Va emerged from her booth as confetti started spraying up from the stage. Pink and blue fired into the air and came fluttering down as D.Va walked towards the centre of the stage, the young Korean could feel her rear end swaying to and fro as she walked. Her diaper was very full and she started worrying about it’s capacity for the first time that day.  
“Good game.” D.Va’s opponent met D.Va halfway across the stage with a hand extended.  
As D.Va smiled and shook the young man’s hand she saw him suddenly smell the air with a small frown. D.Va’s eyes went wide with shock, was it her diaper she could smell? D.Va’s joy quickly turned to concern and she wanted to get the ceremony out of the way as soon as possible before her secret got out.  
D.Va hurried away from her opponent and was hoping to be able to go backstage but she was quickly grabbed by the announcer who was standing near a podium with a large trophy on it. As D.Va squelched to the podium she felt extremely self-conscious of her poopy diaper. Her smile was rather forced as she saw lots of people taking photos.  
“Congratulations to our champion, D.Va!” The announcer called out to a crowd giving D.Va a standing ovation.  
D.Va waved awkwardly with one hand whilst the other went behind her back. As secretly as possible she tried to prod her diaper area and assess damage. There was definitely a small bulge there.  
“You were two games down and that must…” The announcer paused for a second with a look of confusion.  
D.Va watched in horror as the man with the microphone sniffed the air. This was worse than she thought and she realised she had to act fast and get out of this situation before the announcer said anything. Before he could say another word D.Va grabbed the microphone and pulled it towards her.  
“Thank you everyone.” D.Va said rather hurriedly, “I want to thank all my fans for believing in me and Nano Cola for sponsoring me. Thank you all!”  
D.Va stepped forwards and although she knew she was ruining the carefully choreographed presentation ceremony she picked up the trophy and held it in the air. She waited for a couple of seconds so people could take their pictures and then turned away. She mouthed an apology to the confused announcer who was waiting for an interview as she exited the stage as fast as possible.  
“Congratulations!” Dozens of people backstage had gathered near the curtain and were all congratulating D.Va and patting her on the back.  
D.Va was desperate for a moment to breathe and to get a change before her secret or her diaper leaked. She smiled as she tried to push past people constantly worried that her messy rear would brush against someone and they would know what she was wearing. It was a crowded corridor and as much as D.Va hated being rude she had to nudge some people out of the way.  
“Sorry!” D.Va called out, “Sorry! Excuse me! It’s an emergency! Thank you!”  
D.Va could smell herself by now and she knew she must be leaving a trail which was why it was important to move as fast as she could. Her dressing room was just at the end of the hallway and it offered sanctuary from the chaos. She hated being so rude but it was her only option as she moved people out of the way. If only she had her mech with her, everyone would get out of the way of that!  
Finally D.Va reached her door and without any hesitation she pushed through and closed it behind her. The sound of the hallway outside was immediately muffled. She took a deep breath as she leaned her forehead against the door and closed her eyes, the last few minutes had been an absolute rollercoaster of emotions.  
“GG.” Came a voice from inside the room. It was a very familiar voice, the only voice D.Va was happy to hear inside her dressing room, “That’s what the kids say, isn’t it?”  
“Mercy…” D.Va turned from the door and stumbled across the room. The physical, mental and emotional toll of the day made the Korean feel suddenly exhausted.  
D.Va opened her arms and gratefully fell against Mercy who held her up with her taller and stronger frame. D.Va closed her eyes as her face rested against the Swiss woman’s breasts, she wrapped her arms around Mercy’s waist and held on tightly.  
Mercy ruffled D.Va’s hair before leaning down and giving her a very gentle kiss on the forehead. She couldn’t help but smile as D.Va pulled herself away with a blushing face, Mercy could smell her friend’s diaper but she didn’t want to say anything, judging by how D.Va came into the room she was already well aware that the smell of the diaper was leaking out into the air around her.  
D.Va took a couple of steps backwards towards her bag. She picked it up and briefly looked inside, as expected she saw a spare diaper as well as the rest of her changing supplies. She stepped forwards and with a playful smile thrust the bag towards Mercy.  
Mercy smiled widely as she took the bag and looked inside. She pulled out the diaper and placed it on the table, the baby wipes soon followed.  
“You suck at subtlety.” Mercy laughed as she dropped the bag.  
D.Va looked embarrassed but she didn’t move as Mercy walked forwards and turned her around. D.Va felt the zip up between her shoulders get pulled slowly down until the suit she was wearing practically fell off her body. It felt wonderful to feel the cool air on her slightly sweaty body and she sighed as she felt Mercy’s hands run down her sides.  
“I really need this.” D.Va sighed as her head bent back and she looked up at the ceiling.  
“I can tell.” Mercy replied, “I could tell whilst you were up on stage…”  
“It was that obvious?” D.Va asked with audible concern.  
“Only to me.” Mercy replied softly.  
As D.Va stepped out of her jumpsuit she bent over to throw it to the side. Whilst she was leaning over she felt Mercy’s hands on her padding. D.Va shuddered slightly and froze on the spot, she felt the other woman’s hands poking and prodding her diaper and each touch felt like a bolt of lightning going through her crotch and out through every nerve in her body.  
“Lay down.” Mercy ordered the Korean woman after pulling her hands away.  
D.Va didn’t need to be told twice. When the jumpsuit was thrown to the side of the room she slowly eased herself down on to the floor which was thankfully covered in a soft carpet. She looked up into Mercy’s angelic face as she walked round to the spot between D.Va’s legs, her smile never faded for even a second.  
D.Va could barely suppress a shiver of anticipation as the tapes on her diaper were noisily pulled off. She looked over to the door and hoped no one would suddenly burst in, she could only imagine what someone walking in at this moment would think!  
Mercy brought D.Va back to the here and now when she lowered the warm front of the diaper. D.Va was left exposed to the air as Mercy pulled out a handful of baby wipes, D.Va braced for the usual cold touch of the cleaning wipes but still jumped as she felt her sensitive area get brushed. She tried not to show Mercy how much she enjoyed this but it was impossible.  
“You really have ruined this diaper.” Mercy said with a chuckle as she wiped the stale urine and faeces from D.Va’s skin.  
“They… They’re custom made.” D.Va said from the ground, “Supposed to have a really high capacity.”  
“And I can see you’ve tested how far that capacity stretches!” Mercy shook her head in a playful way.  
D.Va blushed and offered no resistance as her legs were lifted in the air and the laborious process of cleaning her backside began. It took several minutes and even the nimble D.Va was feeling the strain of the awkward position as she felt herself slowly getting cleaned. When Mercy’s hand went between the Korean’s cheeks the woman being changed shuddered and let out a small moan.  
“Oh my, it seems you like this.” Mercy said as she finally pulled the used diaper away, “What a naughty girl…”  
D.Va didn’t know what to say as the wipes were thrown into the diaper. The diaper was balled up and taped closed before the new diaper was unfolded, it was yet another of D.Va’s custom diapers and it was soon slipped under her waist.  
D.Va relaxed and lowered herself on to the fresh padding. She wriggled a little bit on the thick underwear and giggled when Mercy put her hands on her hips.  
“Lay still young lady.” Mercy gently chided, “I want to get you taped up before you pee all over me.”  
D.Va blushed and stopped as the diaper was pulled up between her legs and flattened across her belly. D.Va adored the feeling of a fresh diaper after so long in a used one. She almost felt herself sinking into the padding as Mercy finished taping it tightly closed.  
When Mercy stood up D.Va sighed yet again. She was both happy to have been changed but also sad that the bliss of the moment was over.  
“Get dressed.” Mercy said as she disposed of the used diaper.  
D.Va didn’t need to be told twice and she pulled her spare clothes out of her bag. She quickly pulled on some baggy pink pants and a white t-shirt with her own logo on the front. She stood up and looked into the mirror, these clothes did a great job at hiding the diaper underneath.  
“What do you have planned?” D.Va asked as she did her best to sound casual, “You can’t have come all this way just to watch a silly game.”  
“Absolutely not.” Mercy said as she grabbed her handbag, “I was going to do some sightseeing. The only problem is I don’t have a tour guide…”  
D.Va’s eyes widened and she looked over to the woman whom she was starting to think she loved. She was desperate to spend more time with Mercy.  
“I’ll do it!” D.Va practically yelled, “I’ll show you around!”  
“That could work.” D.Va said with a nod. It had obviously always been her plan to suggest her and D.Va stick together , “But it wouldn’t make sense to stay in a hotel room if we will be together most of the days.”  
D.Va’s eyes lit up and she practically bounced on the spot.  
“Stay with me!” D.Va excitedly yelled with all the enthusiasm of a toddler being told she was going to Disneyland.  
Mercy laughed as she looked in the mirror and moved some hair out of her face. She took her time responding and seemed to enjoy keeping D.Va in suspense.  
“I guess that would work…” Mercy said as she turned to face her new tour guide. No sooner had she put her foot down then she felt D.Va practically leap on her for another hug.  
“Come on, we should go.” D.Va said quickly as she pulled away feeling the excitement of what was to come coursing through her.  
“Already?” Mercy asked, “You don’t want to stay for the party and celebrations?”  
“Not if the alternative is spending time with you.” D.Va replied with a mixture of adoration and embarrassment.  
Mercy smiled and gave D.Va a kiss on the forehead. She nodded her head and the two of them started walking towards the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story by https://www.deviantart.com/theoriginaldl

Another battle, another victory. Once again, Overwatch had managed to emerge victorious against their enemies, and as to be expected, many were celebrating their win. As they all prepared to head back for an after battle patch up and then a quick celebration, the young, Korean gamer-turned-soldier known as D.va appeared to remain within her mech. Even as everyone else congratulated one another, she remained cooped up inside of there without any sign of coming out.

Concerned by this behavior, the angel-like woman who called herself Mercy walked over towards the mech and slowly began to knock on it. "D.va, are you alright? The battle is over now, and everyone is coming out to celebrate." she said, but again she did not receive a reply. "D.va...you didn't happen to have had another...accident, would you?"

The answer was not one that was initially answered verbally, but it was instead actions that gave her what she was looking for. The mech opened up, and standing there now was D.va, wearing her skintight mech suit. Yet abnormally, right on the front of it was a large, wet stain. While one may have initially thought that it was simply spilt soda, the moment they saw that the wetness was originating from the crotch area was more than enough evidence as to what the stain was truly from. Hana Song, famed as a grave soldier that fought for what was good...

Had wet herself.

"Hehe...that battle got a little intense. I didn't think that it would last nearly that long. Of course, Widowmaker had to make sure that it lasted a while..." D.va said, doing her best to justify what she had just done within her suit. "I was thirsty, so I had a soda or two, and...well, you can see what happened because of it..."

Sighing, Mercy shook her head in disappointment and then looked towards D.va as though she were a stern mother. "What did I say about drinking too much while out in the heat of battle? It never ends well for you. You should know that by now. Each and every time you end up-" Suddenly, the supporter was cut off by an acrid stench within the air, and one that had only come when the mech had opened up and D.va appeared before her. No... "D.va...you didn't..."

Giving only a nervous smile with pink cheeks, D.va turned around and revealed exactly what the source of that stench was. The back of her suit bulged out considerably in the skintight outfit, and looked as though it could be easily squished. "I-I also ate a few things...when Junkrat hit me, it kind of...made me lose control." The look of humiliation upon her face made it clear that even she hardly believed the justification she was trying to push.

This problem was getting out of hand, and Mercy was more than aware of it. With a sigh, the woman took D.va's hand and helped her out of the large, pink machine. Every movement that was made caused there to be squished right in the back of her suit, which caused a groan of disgust to come from the gamer.

"Eww...it's gross." D.va groaned as she got out of the mech, feeling the mess in the back of her suit mush rights up against her rear. "I should really start bringing extra changes of clothes when we go out on these missions. I swear, I've needed to clean my outfit so much lately..."

"Don't worry, you won't need to worry about washing your clothes much anymore. I have a solution in mind." Mercy said while taking D.va's hand into her own, leading her away to get her cleaned up.

Naturally, this caught the attention of the trouble D.va, who looked towards Mercy in a hopeful manner. "You have a solution to me having so many accidents?" she related, just to make sure she fully understood what her blond friend was talking about here. "Then come on, tell me! What do you think I could do to help with my accidents?"

Biting her lip, Mercy paused in her speech, attempting to think about the best way to drop what she was thinking about. "Well, it's just...while I don't suppose you'll be very happy with it at first, I assure you that it's the best way to-"

Breaking Mercy off before she could continue with the warning, D.va looked towards her with a determined expression, willing to do anything that would help her out with the accidents that she had been having. "Anything! I'll do anything!" she said, hoping to make things better. Mercy paused again and sighed once more, before answering.

"Diapers."

 

A blush coming across her cheeks, D.va awkwardly shifted around to try and find a comfortable position within her mech, her normal seating poison having been thrown for a loop the moment her rear end started to get noticeably bulkier. "Stupid diapers, they make by butt so big...they're soft, but it's always hard to find the right position to sit in..."

Following Mercy learning of her most recent accidents and taking her to go and clean up, D.va had found a new and embarrassing addition to her uniform at all times. Not enough for her to simply wear diapers during combat, Mercy had made it clear that she would be wearing diapers at all times. So far she had only managed to set herself once or twice, making it to the bathroom for the much squishier, smellier kind of waste whenever she needed to go. In spite of this, she was still forced to wear the diapers all the time. By now almost everyone had learned of this embarrassing fact, and while D.va had mostly gotten used to any teasing, that hardly meant that she enjoyed it.

So here D.va found herself, training out at an open battle ground so that she could improve her piloting skills with her mecha. Outside of the diaper often throwing her off balance, the Korean woman managed to do rather well, hitting every target and tanking every small blow that was thrown her way by an automated machine. All the while, she remained oblivious to just how much her bladder was beginning to ache, and even moreso in regards to her filling bowels.

All of her attention focused upon the enemies that she was facing, or at least representations of her enemies placed for the purpose of practice, D.va allowed her instincts to do the work as she heightened her skills. Only ever taking a break for a drink or snack upon something that she had brought the gamer did everything she could to make this training session worth it. At this point she was at the top of her game...until a sudden, surprising shot struck her in the back and caused her mech to begin toppling.

Eyes widening, D.va immediately made an effort to upright the mech, and in the end, her efforts succeeded. Sighing in relief once she was out of any potential danger, she prepared to go back to her training, only to soon find out that her seat suddenly seemed a lot squishier than it was before, not to mention that there was now an awful stench beginning to fill the machine...

"Crap..." D.va knew that she had just absolutely ruined her diaper, going from its clean and pristine state to a dirty and squishy one within no time flat. Dumb artillery, always catching her off guard! Nonetheless, as the shots kept coming, D.va knew she had to move quickly, and so piloted her mechs to run off somewhere much safer. Each and every step caused her robot to bounce up and down slightly, squishing the mess right up against her rear end and making her blush. The sensation was something awfully disgusting...and yet curiously strange.

Last time, she was too focused upon real combat to really recognize the kind of feelings that her mess was bringing about. Sensations swelled up within her as the diaper mushed about, a feeling that should have been replied to with disgust was instead replied to with an almost odd arousal. Finding a private area, she parked her mech for a moment, before then beginning to further mush the diaper by grinding against her seating position, a naughty grin on her face.

No one was around to see her like this. Not her teammates, not her enemies, and not even anyone she was live streaming for. This left her a perfect oppurtunity to try out whatever she wanted with no limits. After grinding against the seat in her mech and continuing to loudly moan, D.va felt herself already growing closer to a climax... But she knew that it could not end right here. There had to be more...

But she was interrupted by a distress call. Dammit, why?! Right when she was about to have her fun? The timing could not have been more awful, but she knew that she could not put off her duties. Putting her mech back into action, she began to run off towards battle...and a change first.

 

The heat of battle raged on, and once more, Overwatch was winning. It was a sound and overwhelming victory, one assured from nearly the beginning. Thus D.va found herself not needing to do too terribly much, but she still pulled her wait. Even in the midst of battle she continued her eating and drinking habits, so by the end, she once again needed to relieve herself...but this time, she was hardly concerned with that in any way. In fact, it was something she welcomed. Seeing that Mei was beginning to push back the last of Moira and Sombra's current offense, D.va decided to take the time for a little but of hr own sort of fun. A new hobby that she had found.

"You naughty girl..." D.va said to herself as she clenched her hands and lifted her rear up, grunting and pushing before feeling the mess begin to exit her and fall right into her diaper. A gross and disgusting mess it may have been, it was simultaneously a pleasurable feeling that nothing could possibly top. Having an accident was one thing, but the feeling of purposefully using her diaper was another entirely. The naughty feeling inside of her was something that could never be replicated by anything else, and when she felt this way, the gamer could hardly help herself.

Immediately beginning to remove her suit, she parked her mech and allowed the others to finish the fight while she pretended to just be guarding base. Now wearing only her pink undershirt and diaper, D.va allowed her perversions to take full force, and she jammed her hand against the front of her diaper and began to rub. Moaning in delight as she felt herself start to become hot and her breath become heavy. A spasm of pleasure shot out from her with each and every rub, every little squish proving to be another thing that's she loved. This feeling was near orgasmic...scratch that, it was orgasmic.

"J-Just a little more...a little more and-ohhhh..." Suddenly, a strong burst of this pleasure burst inside of her, and the gamer could no longer hold it. After curiously squishing around her diaper some more, she had finally reached her climax, and without any ability to control herself whatsoever, she started to let loose and orgasmed right into her garment.

Before long she fell backwards, her body limp from the pleasure that she just experienced. "That was...incredible..." she said as she looked down at her dirty diaper. "I'll need to do this more often. I-" Her eyes were suddenly caught by the chat beginning to blow up on the monitor next to her.

"...Did I leave the stream on?"


	18. Highlight Reel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was written by https://www.deviantart.com/the-fiery-elf

“YOU WIN” flashed on the screen in front of Hana, known better as D.va, earning little more than a smirk from the professional’s face. Not like she lost very often, after all. She let out a sigh, leaning back with a noisy plastic whine from her undergarments. She gazed at the chat. As always, they took notice. Messages of “Crinkle!” and “Dry!” with various emoticons filling the chat.

“Perverts,” she said, her voice as casual as could be. She sighed, straightening up and pausing. “Aw, hold on. I need to use the bathroom,” she said, running her hand through her hair and glancing away. “I’ll just put up the break screen and be back in a bit, you guys don’t mind, right?” she said, letting her smile grow a bit. She looked back, of course people were complaining, or wanting her to actually do it on the spot. “Come on, I’m not like a baby or anything, I can make it sometimes,” she said, letting out a short giggle. “Naw, I’m kidding,” she said, giving a little smile. “You guys wanna see this time? I don’t feel like going off screen this time,” she said.

Her eyes scanned the chat, a donation popping up. “Please let us see it!” she read. “Pervert.” she said again. “Not like you need to pay me to use them or anything. I can’t get wet if I’m not a little wet already, you know,” she said, for now ignoring the cheers in the chat. “I’m a little curious about how I’ll look doing it, anyway, so I better highlight that part of the stream, too. Honestly, the things I do for you degens...” she said, pausing for a moment before winking, and giving a bigger sign. “Alright, dude, pay close attention, cause this is for you,” she said, standing up and pulling her skirt down. The blue garment fell with no fuss, revealing the pink and purple diapers underneath, complete with bunny designs. It was thick, too, thick enough that she could spend all day in it and use it multiple times with no problem. During longer streams, that was exactly what she did, and she had no problem with the vocal grunts or plastic tells letting everyone know when she used it or not. She hesitated for a moment, sure, pictures of her in them existed, but she hadn’t quite used them on camera the way she was about to. She bit her lip. She had always fantasized about doing it in front of a viewer, or her audience, or even a crowd, but actually doing it, and showing it off? Not to mention that donation before, it was a perfect one thousand dollars. She didn’t want to feel like she was cheating that dude. It was a dude, right? It didn’t really matter overall, but… she threw her hand on the mouse, exiting out of a queue for a new match, and switching her stream camera. Rather than a small facecam, now the whole stream was the camera, though it was staring more at her belly than her diaper, although that was in focus. She then tilted the camera down so it was nice and center, and ran her fingers over the crinkly plastic.

“Hear that? Nice and dry. Alright, don’t imagine anything too dirty, alright? I’m just using the bathroom, it’s nothing weird or anything,” she said, idly changing the settings, just to zoom the camera in. She spared only one more glance to the chat, everyone getting hyped up. Seemed dissenters weren’t present this time. A few lewd comments, too, some sounded appealing, but she couldn’t say that. Finally she let out a sigh, and let her eyes close. There was no slow start or anything, one moment everything was quiet, and then there was a pattering against the absorbent wall of her padding. Her diaper almost instantly started to sag, and she let out a sigh of relief. “Mm, listen to that,” she said, reaching over and moving her mic closer to the article in question. She shifted a bit in place as the diaper started to flush yellow and expand, her legs unable to stay so close. “Goodness, how much did I drink?” she wandered allowed, letting out a sigh. “See? If I didn’t buy the thickest I could find, I’d be leaking right now. You guys ask such mean things of little ol’ me,” she joked, pocking at her diaper again as some of the bunnies started to fade. She smiled, gripping the diaper, feeling the rush of fluid against her skin, the almost hot-feeling liquid permeating every space it could. Even now she still felt like she was going to leak, no matter how little she wet, or how well her tape job was. It held fast, at least, and let out a squish alongside the crinkles in her hand.

“There we go, I peed myself, happy? What do you think, now that you made a big girl wet herself just like that? You all satisfied?” she asked, reading over the chat again. More than a few called her a baby, a few donations did, too. She let out an indignant huff. “Oh come on, I’m not a baby, please, wetting doesn’t make someone a baby,” she chastised, rolling her eyes at everyone telling her she was wrong. She zoomed the camera out, and squatted, now facing it directly. “Come on, you’re really gonna call me a baby just like that, everyone? Maybe you all forgot what babies looked like, but fine, whatever, I’ll remind you,” she said, standing back up and taking a couple steps away from the camera. She glanced behind her, frowned, and then adjusted the camera to look a bit lower. She didn’t need to read chat to know they were getting excited over that, too.

Finally she turned her back to it again, and slowly squatted down. Not too much, but enough that her diaper would again be in the center of the shot. She crossed arms over her stomach, took in a deep breath and pushed. Nothing happened. She spaced her legs out a bit more, and tried again. Once more, she took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let out a small grunt as she concentrated. With every twitch and sway, a crinkling and squishing symphony echoed, but now there was decidedly more noise as the back suddenly drooped and complained, growing bigger and bigger. The garment started to sag as Hana sighed, only to squeak as a sudden rush filled her. Her cheeks flared red as her diaper once more filled, not just the back, but the front again. She bit her finger, now very glad her face wasn’t on display.

“A-ah, dammit, I only wanted a little-” she said, quickly quieting herself. A line like that only made people more enthusiastic. She sighed again, squirming a bit more as she found herself messing even more. She let out a gasp, nearly falling to her knees, keeping up only out of refusal to let her butt fall out of view of the camera. The rustling from between her thighs only seemed to get duller, although not quite quiet until, finally, it seemed she was done. The streamer was breathing heavily by now, and there was a full three seconds of quiet, quiet disturbed only by that telltale crinkle. The scent of her doings touching her nose was the only thing that roused her from her trance.

“Ew, god, I went so much. You really can’t stop yourself when you start, huh?” she said, standing up, although her legs were so far apart that she didn’t need to say how awkward it felt. “Yeah I can tell you guys are having the time of your life, just be glad you’re not here to smell it. Ew, ew, ew,” she said, mustering a smile before carefully turning around and tiling the camera back up on her face. From the dark blush, to the way her eyes lit up, it was a fake disgust. She was loving every little detail. “See, you guys? That’s what a baby looks like. I hope you’re all happy now that you finally got to see it,” she said, plopping down on her seat. A gasp escaped her as her rear smushed against the now ruined diaper. Ruined, but not full. “Anyway, this thing can take a lot more than that, but don’t expect to see the change, I mean, I have some standards. Speaking of standards, I think this baby lost her skirt privileges for the day,” she said with a snicker, reading over the chat again.

“’I want to spank Hana.’ Really dude?” she asked, rolling her eyes. A donation popped up. “’I want to change Hana,’ yeah, you better reconsider, I’m a little too much baby for you to handle,” she snickered, pausing as another one popped up. A hundred, this time. “’I want Hana to suck my-’really?” she asked, letting out a sigh. “Okay, next time anyone gives me a thousand dollars, don’t, by the way, but I’m making you change me. You perverts seem to be into that kind of thing, and I’m not going to disappoint someone on their birthday. Anyway, um, you know what I think about your guys disgusting comments, right?” she asked, once more idly lowering the camera to her diaper. The garment was barely discolored, what with its absurd thickness and colored print. But even so, the wetness was more than a little obvious. She smirked, and dove her hand into her diapers. She let out a sigh, and hooked two fingers into her crevice. She squirmed, her whole body moving in some way or another. She crossed her ankles, bit her lip, gripped the side of her chair and, of course, moved her fingers up and down, in and out, a shudder and moan exiting her.

She looked over the chat once more. People were going wild, and the fantasies were coming in. Everything from spanking to sex, to having her change them while in need of a change herself. Perverts, she thought, but she couldn’t ask for a better audience. She watched each one, read it twice, some she even muttered out loud without meaning to. All the while her fingers worked and worked, pulling out, pushing in, feeling her walls, not even minding that her hands were soaked in her own wetness. If anything, that only made it better. Her breaths grew more and more rapid, the excitement of each message seemed that more wonderful, each fantasy seeming more and more humiliating, either to her or the viewer, and then-

D.Va gasped, throwing her head back and letting out a loud, continuous moan. She felt her own fluids, sticky and hot, burst out and spill onto her hand, into her diaper, and drip down her skin. She bucked her hips into her hand, gasping, moaning, making all manner of noises without even realizing it. Her head was a swimming mass of emotion and excitement. She pulled her hand out of her diaper, shining in the lighting from how wet it was, and pressed it on the front of her diaper, rubbing against it as she eased, coaxed and pushed the last of her fluids out of her, and right into her diaper. She pressed her diaper against her hand one more time, let out a long sigh, and finally fell limp on the chair. This time, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she opened her eyes again.

Once more stark red, she took her dry hand and tilted the camera back up at her face, and slipped two of her wet fingers into her mouth, letting out a gentle sigh as the tastes of her fluids mingled. She pulled them out, wriggled a bit in place, and smiled.

“There, now you know how I feel. Now if you don’t mind, I better wash my hands before we continue. Be right back!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the story by https://www.deviantart.com/theoriginaldl Aka Toad!

D.va, there's an enemy right behind you!" Hearing the warning from one of her allies, the Korean streamer turned around with a cocky smirk, quickly firing at the meager foot soldiers before returning to the given task at hand. Normally missions were something she would be cautious of, but these guys were, in her own words, "complete and utter scrubs" that she hardly paid any attention to. In fact she was pretty sure that she could take all of them out herself, though given that she controlled a pink mech that could knock down opponents in mere seconds, it really was not fair to blame her enemies for not being able to stand up.

It was a simple mission, really. Go in and stop a hostile takeover of a foreign capital building for reasons unknown. Not much to worry about there considering that there were no real bigshots there. Reaper, Widowmaker, Sombra, and many others must not have seen this situation as worth it, since not a single one was present. With all of this done, this mission should have been a breeze...should have been. However, a pressing feeling within the girl's bladder as she walked her mech through the battleground made her remember that things were never quite so easy.

Needing to pee within the middle of a match was a common occurrence for D.va, certainly understandable considering the sheer amount of empty soda bottles that ended up littering the floor of her mech by the time a mission was done. This, understandably, led to far more laundry than she would ever wish to admit, though the gamer eventually had a suitable solution forced onto her after the first few times. Feeling herself need to urinate, she reached back to feel a bit of padding underneath her skin tight suit, and silently thought to herself about what she was about to do while grinning.

'Diapers are certainly not something I ever thought I was going to try...' D.va thought as she ran her hand over the subtle, bulky bulge underneath her suit. 'But it's definitely useful when I need to pee. Mercy made the right choice when deciding to put me in these things. Now...time to let loose!' Right in the middle of firing at a wall to break it down, the Korean relaxed herself, and a hissing sound signaled her impending 'accident'. Beginning to release, a warm and soggy sensatation started to spread across her crotch and rear end as she sat in the mech. A soft moan escaped from her as she hit her lip, her diaper starting to grow wet and heavy from all that she held within her. Immediately one hand detached itself from her steering device and moved towards the front of her suit, beginning to gently rub it and poke at the soggy padding.

Though D.va had experienced this sensation a few times before now, she had never quite gotten a chance to truly...experiment with all of this, so to speak. After all, she was still a young woman, and still so open to new experiences that could change her point of view. Though far from what one would normally call sexually promiscuous, D.va still had desires to fulfill, and when they showed themselves in full, she could hardly contain herself. Right as she was about to begin really digging into the squishy diaper, however, she was pulled out of it by a sudden calling from somewhere else...

Beverages were far from the only thing that D.va consumed while in her mech, as evidenced by the crumbs and wrappers that she sometimes left behind. As a result of this, she found a feeling within her gut that told her it was time to relieve herself. This, of course, presented a dilemma to D.va. For as many times as she had actually wet herself, the gamer girl never actually messed herself, mostly out of never needing to do so. "Looks like I'll have to deal with holding this the rest of the mission..." She muttered to herself as she kept up her work, but as her stomach made a loud rumbling again, she began to have second thoughts on the matter.

If she's wearing a diaper, why not use it all the way? Diapers were never just meant for wetting, were they? Sure, Mercy never intended for her to soil these garments when she thrust them upon her friend, but that hardly meant anything now. Finding herself in a bit of calm among the storm that was the battlefield, D.va made note that she would likely never have a better time to go than right now if she really wanted to go through with this. A slight smirk seemed to work its way over her face as she lifted her ass up and off the seat a few inches, knowing that she was about to have some fun. Dirty, stinking fun, but fun nonetheless. Luckily this happened to be a mission she wasn't streaming, mostly due to the fact that she saw it as far too boring for anyone to watch. While what she was about to do certainly wouldn't be boring, D.va also didn't really want anyone to see what was about to go down

"Hnng...time for me to really let loose!" With a grunt and a push, her stomach began to feel lighter immediately as she began to release, a squelching sound accompanying it. Within seconds a warm and mushy feeling began to fill the seat of her diaper, creating a large, messy lump in the back that only expanded with the passing of seconds. Biting her lip as she held in her urge to let out moan after moan in response to this sudden, satisfying sensation, the young woman kept her pushing to make sure that she really emptied herself out. Once finished, D.va ran one of her fingers across the bulging lump that sat in the seat of her padding and released an erotic giggle. "Oh, you naughty, naughty girl..." She teased herself as she then slammed her bottom back down onto the seat.

Immediately the large bulge began to flatten out across her bottom, and a feeling of ecstasy burst from inside of her as the disgusting mess began to work its way throughout the garment, some of it moving towards the front, most nestling underneath her. The way that the feeling seemed to tickle her sensitive areas made her feel as though she were in heaven, having never experienced something quite this good before. Wetting was one thing...but messing was something completely different. It was exciting. It was titilating. It was orgasmic. Right then and there D.va prepared to squish her mess further as she placed her hand towards the front of her suit, but she never got the chance. The sound of artillery fire dragged her out from her dream and made her scowl slightly. "Looks like that'll need to wait..."

Without much of a fuss, D.va continued with the mission, fighting off the urge to begin giving into desire right then and there. Everytime the mech bounced as she passed over something or someone caused her diaper to smush against her seat, creating a squishing sound and a mushy sensatation that was disgusting and pleasurable in equal parts. It took all the willpower D.va had to not reach back immediately and begin playing with her diaper, but luckily she could afford to focus attention on that since most of her surveillance was not on the battle at hand. Speaking of, it was almost done. Now all she needed to do was take out the leader, something that surely wouldn't be hard within a few simple button presses. So grinning wildly, D.va took off through the rest of the wreckage, ready to end this as quickly as possible.

 

Just as D.va had predicted, the resulting battle between her and the leader of the pathetic terrorist group took mere minutes to actually finish once she was able to get a good shot in. Unfortunately, this hardly meant that she could go ahead and have her fun now. A mission does not end once the fighting is over, she could remember hearing Mercy say, cautioning her about running off to do things the moment that battle ceased. Formal procedures had to be taken as well, including what was sure to be a lengthy debriefing. How disappointing...the diaper was beginning to get cold, and that was never quite as fun.

"Good job out there, Mercy." D.va said with a smile as she looked down at her friend walking beside her mech. Normally the gamer girl herself would have gotten out to walk beside her, but that was when she only had a wet diaper. Walking in a wet diaper next to Mercy would be no problem. A messier one would cause Mercy to be suspicious of some things.

"Same with you, D.va," Mercy complimented as she looked up towards D.va. "You managed to take out the group nearly singlehandedly. I must say that I'm impressed with your work...though, you do seem to be a bit distracted. Do you...perhaps, need to change?" She asked. From her position she could find no smells, but she had a feeling D.va'S diaper was far from dry after this battle.

This observation caused a red blush to spread across D.va's face, knowing that Mercy may have been paying more attention to her actions than she thought. Though she surely could not have seen anything that went on inside of the mech, she could certainly more than take notice of the frequent stops. "O-Oh yeah, sorry, I just don't think I got much sleep last night. L-Luckily these energy drinks and soda help me to stay awake!" D.va laughed nervously, hoping Mercy would not pick up on it.

Fate seeming to catch D.va a break, Mercy took this as only a confession of exhaustion and little more. "What have I told you about gaming late the night before a mission?" Mercy chastised as she continued to make her way towards base, making a mental note that she would likely need to step in and adjust D.va's sleep schedule. "And those energy drinks...those are what probably makes your bladder as active as it is."

Sighing in relief, D.va went back to silently piloting her mech, unable to wait until she got back. Though embarrassed from the comment Mercy made regarding her wet diapers, she nonetheless kept calm. She felt a sexual urge well up inside of her, but she could hold it for now. Just get through a debriefing, and than she can have all the fun in her diaper that she wants. Yes, just a debriefing...

 

When it was time to actually go and start the meeting, D.va made sure to stay back for a few minutes and wait for everyone to go ahead without her. The less time she spent exposed to the others, the better. Beginning to climb out of her mech, garment squishing with every slight movement that she made, the gamer once again resisted the urge to begin rubbing herself down then and there. "The debrief shouldn't take...unf...too long...all they'll say is that it was a success..." Her legs began to shake and moans were already painted upon her lips, but she forced herself to stay still as she walked through the door after parking her machine of destruction, and soon walked towards the debriefing area, thankfully near the dormitories.

As she made her way through, however, another feeling presented itself that seemed to eclipse even her sexual desires. Namely, her need to use the bathroom once more. Apparently all the drinks and snacks she had eaten on the way back were beginning to come back out, but she wanted to do it in private. Doing it in the middle of the debriefing would simply be...all kinds of unpleasant, to say the least.

When D.va finally arrived, she saw the other four that had been on the mission already waiting there for her. "S-Sorry it took me so long," she said as she approached them, trying to keep her distance enough that they might not be able to smell her. "I had some trouble...getting out." A poor lie, perhaps, but it was all that D.va had to justify her lateness. Some seemed annoyed, but most of them didn't care. Only Mercy seemed a little bit worried, though she tried to not focus on it too much. She knew D.va needed a change, but was oblivious to how much of one she needed.

Only a minute after this, a woman walked in that seemed to appear formal and studious, and began to debrief the team on the mission they had just performed. Too occupied with other urges that we're beginning to make her fidget and shake, D.va only heard bits and pieces of it. Something about terrorists, having saved an organization, preventing disaster...normally D.va would be quite attentive, wanting to prepare for the next mission as much as possible, but right now she was too distracted.

The need to go continued to well up inside of her, bowels aching and bladder demanding release in some form. However, this woman kept going on, and on, and on about absolutely meaningless things. There was no time left to wait. D.va refused to wait any longer. Her body just would not allow it.

"S-Sorry...but I need to go!" Everyone in the room stared towards D.va as she started to rush off towards her room, looking quite desperate for one reason or another. Most found it strange, but Mercy was simply concerned with the poor Korean girl. She needed a change, that was all too clear. And the smell that she picked up when the girl ran past her seemed to indicate that it was quite a serious need. But for the time being, she had to stay and finish this debriefing. That was the most responsible thing to do.

With lightning speed that seemed to rival Tracer, D.va threw open her door, went in, and slammed it shut without a second thought as to the ruckus she might have caused. Instinct took over rational thought, and she was completely consumed by desire and lust. Somehow the feeling of needing to go had awoken some urge within her, and that meant getting into some fun as she used her diaper. "T-This is completely unbecoming of a hero..." She muttered to herself as she began to remove the suit she wore, exposing her mostly naked body underneath, only a soiled diaper clothing her. "But...I can't get these thoughts out of my head! I need to know how this feels...I need to!"

Looking into a mirror, D.va admired her body, feeling her chest for a moment before deciding that there were much, much better things around for her to feel. Reaching towards her diaper, she let out an erotic moan as she squished the padding, feeling the mixture of her waste begin to enter every sensitive crevice around her waist. At first it was merely rubbing her sensitive parts, but soon she began to dig right into them, only needing to use two of her fingers to get the job done. Her mind went into overdrive, her body send into a frenzy. Her breathing became more erratic, breathing in every time she dug her fingers in, and exhaling only when she released a moan.

This moment was already pure bliss, but it wasn't enough. No, it could always be made better. This was proven when D.va began to feel her bowels and bladder aching once again. Rughtm she had almost forgotten about that. A naughty grin curled her lips up as she got down onto her knees, rubbing he diaper and working her way up to doing the dirty deed once more. Normally she had to relax to begin urinating, but here, the excitement stimulated her bladder and caused her to begin wetting herself almost immediately. Her bowels followed not too long after, and her already full diaper expanded further and filled with the weight of a mushy load. By this point the diaper threatened to leak if D.va did not remain careful, but being cautious was the last thing on her hand as she dug a hand into the crotch of her padding while the other squished the back.

"O-Ohhhhh!" D.va moaned loudly as her hands acted without commands. Pleasure was the only thought on her mind as she continued, the new mess mixing with the old and making her giddy with lust. It was almost orgasmic...no, it was orgasmic. Only a few seconds more and she would need to release. And right as she began to reach her climax, she realized an awful truth. When she had entered her room, she was too distracted to remember to lock the door. Unfortunately, she only came to realize this the moment she hard it opening...

"D.va, are you in here? I wanted to come and check...oh. Oh my." A bright pink blush took over the Swiss woman's face as she stared down at the younger woman, who was in the middle of feeling a diaper that hadn't been thoroughly destroyed by the mess that she had ended up making in it. "I...I had figured you would have been in here changing your diaper, but instead you're..."

All of the lust that she felt immediately being converted towards embarrassment, D.va found her desire for pleasure outweighed by her desire to not be labeled a pervert. "L-Listen, Mercy! It's not what you think!" She yelled out, trying to cover herself up even if by this point there was no need. Mercy walked over towards her, seemed to force her hands away from her chest and diaper...and then began to whisper into her ear.

"You're so, so naughty, D.va..." Mercy said with a hint of amusement in her tone. "You need someone who can teach you a lesson or two about this..." Before D.va could possibly question exactly what this lesson could be, Mercy wrapped an arm around her to pull her close, and then began to mush the dangerously full diaper with her free hand. "Come on, baby girl...why don't you finish what you started?"

This was enough to shock D.va into letting out whatever urine she still had within her, the fresh warmness of which stimulated her even more. "M-Mercy...what...what are you...o-ohhh...ohhh..." The sound of squishing and Mercy dirty talking into her ear made her heart beat faster and faster, and her feeling seemed like they would make her explode. Her eyes widened, her moans became disjointed, and her tongue threatened to fall right out of her mouth as the orgasm finally hit, and in full force at that. "A...Ahhhhh!" A splurge of sticky, clear liquid exploded into her diaper as she began to ejaculate, starting to twitch and let out further moans as it happened. This was it...This was the feeling she had been looking for!

The feeling of pure bliss seemed to overwork the poor girl's brain, however, and soon she began to feel tired as she became completely limp in Mercy's arms. "Thank... Thank you, Mercy..." She muttered, exhausted by all of this.

Grinning slightly, Mercy went ahead and brought D.va over to her bed, laying her down in it and beginning to cover her up without even thinking about changing her. "Get some rest, dear. And call me the next time you'd like to have some fun." She said, giving D.va a kiss before leaving the room.

Despite the state of her soiled undergarment, D.va found sleep blissfully easy. Simply closing her eyes, the gamer felt her diaper over one final time before finishing up and deciding to get some rest. This had been a lot of fun...but she was sure it wouldn't be even better tomorrow.


	20. Diapered Behind Enemy Lines

Hana Song's tendency to lose control in the heat of battle was a double-edged sword. On one hand, her sometimes reckless willingness to throw herself into the action and win at all costs allowed her to fight her way out of what would otherwise be impossible odds. On the other hand, "loss of control," didn't just mean that she would go berserk in the middle of a fight. She would lose control of everything, not just her fear of failure, but control over her body too, including her bowels and bladder. It was because of this that D.VA wore diapers in battle: to keep herself clean and her mess contained even when things got incredibly heated.

Naturally, her diaper usage was her most carefully guarded secret. It would be absolutely scandalous if people found out that the world famous superstar gamer and MEKA pilot also had a habit of shitting herself. Nobody knew about her secret besides D.VA herself. Not even her teammates knew that they were fighting alongside a girl in diapers in the heat of battle. Luckily, she hadn't even come close to a slip up, not even once. Hopefully, that wouldn't change.

D.VA changed into a fresh diaper, putting her skintight suit on over it and then jumping into her MEKA. The holographic displays in the cockpit flickered to light, as D.VA took hold of the controls. She thrust them forwards, sending her MEKA souring out of the hanger, and towards her mission, into danger.

The mission was to destroy a Talon base that'd been erected near the Korean cost. Talon were not aware that Overwatch intel had knowledge of this base, so D.VA had the element of surprise. That wouldn't last too long of course, a huge rocket-shooting MEKA could only be so discreet. That was exactly the point, though: while she drew the enemy fire by raining hell on them from above, her teammates would infiltrate the base from below while they were distracted. It was a maneuver they'd pulled off countless times-how could it possibly go wrong?

"Hey, up here!" D.VA said to the Talon soldiers below. Her job was to draw their attention and fire, so why not taunt them to get the ball rolling? The soldiers looked to the sky, and raised their rifles, firing at the hovering pink MEKA above their heads. D.VA's MEKA wasn't just durable-it was nimble too, and with skillful use of her thrusters she was able to avoid a majority of their shots. The ones that she couldn't simply dodge were absorbed by her defense grid.

Of course, she wasn't just going to fly around and get shot at the whole time. A volley of tracking missiles flew through the air, leaving a green trail behind in their wake. Numerous Talon soldiers were taken out, and the remaining ones were fired on by her MEKA's guns. Unfortunately, D.VA's confidence was beginning to get the best of her. She was so focused on the scattering, terrified soldiers below that she didn't notice the one behind her, loading an anti-air missile into his shoulder mounted cannon. D.VA didn't even hear it firing, so loud were her victorious cheers as the concentration of soldiers began to diminish. Maybe her teammates on the ground wouldn't even need to bother breaking in.

Just when D.VA felt as though everything was going right, things went very, very wrong. The homing missile collided with her MEKA, sending it hurdling towards the earth in a ball of flame. The controls were unresponsive. D.VA had no choice but to bail right in the middle of enemy territory. She pressed the eject button, the last part of her MEKA that had any functionality. She was launched out of her exploding MEKA. Luckily, the arc of her flight was concealed by the explosion, meaning that the Talon soldiers wouldn't know where she'd landed right away.

That was only a small comfort though. D.VA was still diapered, trapped behind enemy lines with only a pistol to defend herself with, and an entire legion of Talon soldiers eager to finish her off. She could only hope that the small strike team would rescue her before it was too late, and that they didn't discover her in a compromising position.

D.VA's worst fears were beginning to materialize, as her gut emitted a sinister gurgle. All that Nano Cola and junk food she consumed had taken its tole, and her bowels were filled to the brim with a watery sludge that was eager to be let out. Her nerves didn't do much to settle her stomach either. She laid a hand against her cramping gut to soothe it, but it did little to help. She was grateful that she was wearing a diaper though. She wore it exactly for scenarios like this, and not for sexual or fetishistic reasons, certainly.

She gripped her pistol in her free hand, ready to give a face full of lasers to the first grunt she saw clad in black and red. Most of her effort went to not soiling herself however, and that on its own was a herculean task. She was clenching as hard as she could, but she knew that would only work for so long. A small but noisy fart slipped out of her rear. Hana knew it would only be a matter of time before something more solid escaped along with it. She tried to walk to a more advantageous position, but her tummy troubles reduced her to a clumsy waddle.

A voice in her head told her it'd be better to just let go. It was only a matter of time before she shit herself, so why bother holding it in? She might as well just get it over with.

Hana found it difficult to argue with that logic, so she released her sphincter and let the mudslide flow. 

A surge of sludge exploded from her asshole, filling her diaper with a wet, squishing sound. The watery shit seeped into the lining of her diaper, turning it from white to a muddy brown. The air was filled with a series of flatulent, humiliating sounds. She grunted and groaned as more mess slid out of her, filling her diaper and causing her skintight suit to bulge. It was accompanied by a loud hissing, as her bladder emptied its contents along with her bowels. The front of her diaper was stained a bright, almost neon shade of green, no doubt a result of all the artificial coloring in those Nano Colas she liked so much.

Her mess squished against her ass, warmth spreading all across the lower part of her body, including her crotch. Her diaper felt so full, so heavy, so...good!

Needless to say, the smell coming from her diaper was incredibly strong. Strong enough, in fact, to reach the nostrils of a Talon soldier walking nearby.

"Gah, what's that?" he said, gagging and cursing the fact that his helmet didn't come with a built-in gas mask. After recovering from the initial shock of the filthy odor, he began to trace it back to its source, the small Korean girl with the visibly bulging diaper. The soldier wasn't exactly sure what the whole diaper thing was about, but he did immediately recognize her as a member of Overwatch, and therefore someone he should probably be shooting at.

"Hey, you, over there!" he shouted, raising his rifle.

"Huh?" D.VA turned around to see the blaster pointing directly at her face. She was so preoccupied with her diaper messing that she hadn't noticed the Talon soldier approaching. He pulled the trigger, sending a burst of red beams towards the girl. 

Even with a diaper bursting with shit keeping her movement limited, Hana was able to just barely dodge out of the way of the blasts. Instead of a skillful dodge, she hurled herself through the air, landing directly on her mushy, padded butt. Her mess smushed against her ass, making it more spread out than it already was. The Talon soldier couldn't help but chuckle at the comical sight, and the audible squishing sound that D.VA's fall produced.

"Hey, that isn't funny!" D.VA said, a cushion of warm, stinky mess beneath her. Scowling, she raised her gun and returned fire on the soldier. She knew she couldn't hit him from this distance, but it would give her enough cover to get away to somewhere that was a bit less heated. While the Talon goon dodged her green blaster fire, she turned tail and ran in the opposite direction. The entire Talon facility was surrounded by a high wall, and all the escapes were guarded, so she wasn't getting out any time soon. The best she could hope for was to run into her friends, although, that'd mean her comrades discovering her shameful habit.

It was much better than getting captured or killed though. She continued running, until she found a small building that seemed to be completely empty and unguarded. She jumped inside, shutting the door tight behind her. 

The building was comprised by a single small room, a pair of desks and desk chairs and the computers on top of them being the only noticeable pieces of furniture. It seemed like Hana would have some privacy, at least for a little while. She knew she would have to start moving eventually, but for now she was eager to take advantage of the peace and silence. 

Hana was ridiculously, uncontrollably horny, her diapered pussy absolutely aching for some sort of relief. She immediately sat herself down on one of the chairs, leaning back and rubbing her fingers along the crotch of her nappy. She shuddered. It felt so good to rub herself while her warm, squishy mess was pressed so tightly against her butt cheeks.

Was she really going to touch herself out in the open like this, especially in such a dire, and dangerous situation? 

Yes, of course she was! The danger, the threat of being caught or killed just made it even more exciting! It wasn't long before she stopped rubbing her slit through her diaper with her fingers. Instead, she pressed both hands down on her crotch, and began to rub herself aggressively like she was trying to start a fire.

"This feels...so good!" she said, lewd squishing sounds filling the small space, the mess inside her diaper becoming even more smushed with every rub. "W-why does this feel so good?" Hana said, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head from the pleasure. Her toes curled, and her pussy was absolutely drenched, her fluids mixing in with the liquid shit and piss already present in her diaper and soaking into her padding.

*SQUISH SQUISH SQUISH*

"Ah...fuck..."

Hana bit her lip as her orgasmed neared. Her rubbing became faster and more aggressive with each passing second, her hands pressing even harder into her mushy padding. The more she rubbed, the more stink the diaper released, and soon the entire room was filled with D.VA's diaper stench.

"Almost...there..."

By time D.VA finally came the girl was practically drooling from stimulation.

"Mmmmmmm...fuck!" she let out a loud, sultry groan as she reached her climax, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted, taking in breaths of her own shit stink. Her pussy exploded inside her diaper, letting out a powerful stream of squirt. Her orgasm was so overwhelming that she lost control of her bowels, causing her to unleash the mess that'd built up inside of her since the last time she soiled herself along with a jet of pee.

With a wet squish, her diaper bloated out even further. Even from a distance, the big, muddy lump jutting out from her behind would make it obvious that she'd shit herself. The smell was even more intense, naturally, as was the sticky warmth of her load. The acrid scent of her piss was mixed in too, intensifying the odor even further.

There was an unfortunate side effect to her mess, besides the smell, and the fact that its size would make it even more difficult for D.VA to walk. Having such an incredibly full diaper aroused her, and a few seconds after climaxing she was horny again!

Before she could begin touching herself for a second time, she heard the sound of boots against the ground and the chatter of Talon soldiers directly outside the door. 

"I think that sound came from here," one said to the other.

"Yeah, there's definitely someone inside...and what the hell is that smell?"

"Shit!" D.VA whispered to herself. While she was still painfully horny, panic was the dominant emotion in her mind at the moment. She immediately looked around for some sort of escape route. The front door was out of the question for obvious reasons, and there didn't seem to be a back door either. The only other means of escape was an open window...

D.VA pulled herself up to the window, which was just wide enough for her slender frame to fit through. She pushed herself through, all the way up to her waist, which was when things began to complicate. While her body was skinny, her heavily messed diaper was much wider, and as such she was having trouble fitting it through the window frame. She looked towards the front door, which the Talon soldiers were pounding against, trying to break it down. If they looked to their left only slightly, they would see D.VA's torso sticking helplessly out of the window.

"Come on..." she grunted, pushing with her arms and kicking with her legs, until finally her diaper was pushed through the space with a wet plop. She fell from the window, but once again she managed to land on her mushy bottom, which did a good job of cushioning her fall. Just as the Talon soldiers finally managed to break down the door, she waddled off with her huge load swinging between her legs.

She waddled along, in search of another secluded building where she could touch herself, and hopefully have a quieter climax this time so she wouldn't be rudely interrupted. She looked up to see that the sun was beginning to set. She wondered why her teammates hadn't taken the base yet. It couldn't be because they'd been discovered or killed. In that case, the Talon soldiers would be in a frenzy, instead of lazily going along their patrol routes like they were now. Maybe they abandoned their mission so they could search for her. It wasn't like she was hard to find though, especially with that diaper stink radiating all around her.

It was good that it was getting late, though, as the cover of darkness would make sneaking even easier. She could feel her bowels preparing to betray her again, bloating and cramping with another fresh load of mushy poo. She made no effort to hold it in this time, letting her anus open to unleash its contents before the pressure even had time to build. 

She sighed, as a pleasant stream of warm diarrhea flowed out of her while she walked. It was accompanied as usual by a healthy spurting of piss, making the front of her diaper soggier while her mess mostly affected the back. She adored the feeling of that warm, soggy padding rubbing up against her crotch as she walked.

She looked up to see searchlights beaming from the guard towers, as they scanned the ground looking for their elusive intruder. If they searched with their nose instead of their eyes, maybe they'd have an easier time, Hana thought.

She stopped as she approached another building, about the same size as the last one, looking similarly abandoned, the perfect place for a bit of quick self-indulgent relief. She popped inside, quickly checking to make sure that she was alone, before once again slipping inside and shutting the door behind her.

This room was even more suited to her lewd purposes than the last one. It seemed to be some kind of residential building, with four bunk beds, to on either side of the room. She giggled, as she imagined a Talon soldier returning to his bed to rest after a long, hard day of work, only to find it absolutely reeking of shit. Really, it was the least she could do to punish them.

Hana's third mess had left her diaper incredibly saggy and swollen. It looked as though she was smuggling a ripe cantaloupe in her pants-a lumpy cantaloupe, that smelled strongly of shit. She was certain that she'd broken some kind of word record for messiest diaper. She'd broken her personal record, at least, as this was the most she'd ever messed herself, and the longest she'd ever gone without a change.

Hana threw herself onto the bed, laying back with a sigh, letting her hands settle between her legs, over her crotch. She started rubbing herself with the same ferocity as before almost immediately, not bothering to warm up. This was a race to the finish line; she simply wanted to cum as fast as possible, to relieve her uncontrollable dirty-diaper induced arousal. She bucked her hips against her hand, pressing her pussy and her own mess firmly against them. She tried to keep quiet this time, but Hana was a very vocal girl, and she could only do so much. Despite her best efforts, little gasps and yelps escaped her, in addition to all the wet squishing that her diaper produced.

She managed to avoid crying out as she came this time, although she only managed to do so by clasping her hand over her mouth. Her diaper was once again swelled with squirt, although she didn't seem to mess herself like she did last time. Perhaps her bowels had finally exhausted their contents completely, although Hana wouldn't be surprised if she had to go again in another couple of hours. That Nano Cola went through her like a rocket!

D.VA felt another stirring in her bowels, indicating that it was time for her to mess herself again. She didn't put up any resistance, not even slightly. She'd resigned herself to messing her diaper the moment she felt the urge. 

*BlOoOOooRRRrTTt*

The room was filled with a bubbling wet sound as D.VA's next load exploded out of her. It was her largest yet, judging by the way her diaper expanded. She lowered her hand against her mess, feeling it swell underneath her fingertips as she let out more liquid sludge into her nappies. Her mess was accompanied by a torrent of piss, staining the front of her diaper an even deeper shade of yellow. It seemed like her diaper had finally reached its limit, as a bit of piss began to leak out to stain the bed sheets beneath her.

Panting in the afterglow, D.VA leaned back against the soft bed. If her teammates weren't going to find her for a while, she would just rest here until she was forced to move again. That might come sooner than she thought, though, as the door to the barracks was knocked clean off its hinges.

"Oh no," Hana said. If Talon had already found her, there was no way she could make it to an exit in time. She got a closer look at who was entering the building, and she was relieved, although not by much. It wasn't Talon soldiers this time, but her own teammates. Fortunately, that mean that she wasn't going to get shot. Unfortunately, with her diaper exposed for all to see, there was no hiding her secret from her teammates any more. 

"Oh dear," Wiston said, disapproval in his eyes as his readjustment his glasses, his nostrils flaring with visible disgust.

"I knew you were the youngest member of the team, but this is ridiculous," Genji added. 

"Please, leave the girl alone," said Mercy, the final member of the little strike team that Overwatch had put together. "She's been through enough. I think we all have. You two, head to the designated exfiltration point. I'll head there after I'm done checking Hana for injuries."

The gorilla and the cybernetic ninja nodded, heading out without a second thought, not wanting to deal with Hana's stink for another second.

"You poor thing," Mercy said. "It looks like you haven't been changed all day."

Hana nodded shyly, a hot scarlet blush on her cheeks.

"Luckily, I have just the thing."

Mercy pulled out a fresh diaper from her bag of medical supplies. The bunk bed made for a perfect temporary changing table. D.VA spread her legs and angled her butt upwards almost instinctively, making it easier for Mercy to change her. The medic unzipped her suit, placing it neatly beside the bed. Hana was left completely naked, save for her brown, bulging diaper. 

Mercy undid the tapes, careful removing the diaper and throwing it in the nearest garbage can. Then, she reached into her medical bag again, giving D.VA's messy bottom a thorough wiping and powdering until all the nasty poo that clung to it was gone. Finally, she fitted D.VA with a fresh diaper. Hana couldn't help but feel disappointing. She was enjoying how full her diaper had become, but she knew that she couldn't just stew in her own mess forever.

She got up from the bed, putting her suit back on. Her diaper could be just barely seen bulging underneath the latex.

"Alright, let's go!" Mercy said with a motherly smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is by a new writer I found on a website called Fiverr. They are very open to write anything. Any kink you have they will write it. I of course went with the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support this writer! They deserve it! copy and paste this link: https://www.fiverr.com/briannasnow2000?utm_source=3789&utm_medium=cx_affiliate&utm_campaign=143466&cxd_token=3789_1090954_|afp0:v030400010426e840835cd3b34e16856bf35e9aa015e6-7ce13cf6267c488e83d0dfbdb046bd89|afp1:6288_1553300189_402e72a287983d28f0a293ed4746ed52&show_join=true

She stared at the tablet, as the tablet stared back at her, Hana had her legs drawn up to  
her chest, in a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt her hair held back by a pink headband as her nose  
twitched, her pink facial marks twitching just a bit along with it. She was worried about what this  
memo said, every other Mecha pilot seemed uncomfortable like they had insider’s information  
D.va didn’t have. Random thoughts raced through her head, was it new painful seatbelts in the  
Mechas? Were they getting a new Mechanic? Oh no...were they getting slower internet?! She  
sighed, and gently set her slippered feet to the carpet, touching the tablets thin glass screen as  
it came to life with a happy little jingle. As soon as she typed in her Mecha ID number, the  
screen flashed with an important notification. As she looked at it, she spiraled, hoping one of her  
teammates were not going to get fired!! What if she got fired?! She took a deep breath, picking  
up the tablet in both hands she spoke calmly and clearly.  
“Tablet, show me the Base-Wide memo.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth a cutsie  
magazine style newsletter flashed onto the screen, though there were cute chibi characters  
D.va’s heart rate was going a hundred miles a minute, before she paused, reading the line  
everyone had been so dang worried about. ‘All Pilots will be required to wear protective  
underwear in all Mecha training sessions due to the incident with D.mon exactly one week ago.’  
What the heck did that mean? Protective underwear? Did they mean all personnel had to wear  
a cup to protect yourself from injuries? She sighed in relief, and set the tablet town on her desk  
next to her pink computer, standing she moved out into the sort of movie theater common room  
they were supposed to use for training debriefs but usually just watched movies on.  
As soon as she walked out, she saw D.mon and Casino looking uncomfortable at the  
doors to their rooms, odd...it looked like they had received packages? That’s cute it must have  
been from their familie- Her slipper squeaked as it meat the solid plastic of her own package,  
picking it up she read the label and paused as it said it was the ‘Protective Underwear’ her had  
government issued? That was like….wicked fast, it must be a pretty big deal that she wear it  
huh, poor Casino and D.mon, they probably just didn’t like everyone knowing they were wearing  
special underwear, good thing she had thicker skin than them. She giggled softly to herself as  
she took the package back into her room, all previous thoughts of a Nerf-itos bag of chips flying  
from her mind as her curious bunny-like personality took over. The metal door behind Hana  
shutting swiftly with a wind-like ‘woosh!’ As she came inside the lights turned on automatically  
above her, and she set the package down in front of her, she undid the tape with a simple rip  
then pushed open both flaps of the lid...and then went completely pale.  
W-What was this? This had to be some some sort of joke! No government would issue  
this...this wasn’t even supposed to be called underwear!! She felt her cheeks tinge a gentle  
shade of pink, as she unwrapped a vacuum sealed collum and picked up what looked to be a  
diaper from the top of the stack. It was even colored like her Mecha jumpsuit. Colored a deep  
blue down the front and up the rear, it had black patches on the hips separated by a thick pink  
line, on the rear of the diaper and the front, smack in the middle was her signature bunny logo,  
complete with ‘Nerf This!’ across it in splashed magenta text. Her cheeks were absolutely on fire  
with how embarrassed this made her feel...she was supposed to wear this?! She was a grown  
woman! She looked in the box, and noticed a slip of paper with instructions on it, telling her how  
to put it on if she had trouble, even having diagrams to help her tape it by herself. Underneath  
is, red text spelled out exactly why Hana expected the next week to be hell for her.  
‘Please remember Pilots as stated in your memo there is extra for you to get used to  
wearing them for a full week before your next training session.’ She froze, she had to wear them  
now? She looked down at herself, blushing pink as she murmured to herself almost like she was  
in a daze of confusion.  
“But...my shorts won’t fit over them.” They were exceptionally fluffy, most likely to make sure the  
pilot, in extended flights, or rigorous training wouldn’t get chaffed, or other things D.va refused to  
think about thank you very much!! She threw the diaper she had unwrapped onto her bed,  
starting to pace her room, cupping her warm cheek with her slightly cooler hands. Did they  
really expect her to do this? Wear a diaper? Would they check her if she tried to slip by without  
wearing one? Would she be reprimanded if they found out? All these questions and more raced  
through her head as she paused in her pacing, her eyes falling onto the colorful plushy soft  
diaper that sat on her bed, completely innocent. She came closer to it, reaching out a hand to  
touch the crotch of the diaper, her cheeks going pink for a reason...she couldn’t quite explain it  
was like embarrassment but something made her suddenly want to put it on? No! No way! She  
was just...curious that was all! Of course she would be, she hadn’t worn diapers since she was  
a little bunny, and even then she doesn’t remember it!! Hana moved to her room door and  
locked it, the small hologram above the metal lock changing from green to red as she moved  
back to her bed, hesitating.  
Should she really be putting this on her? Should she complain to the head? A part of her  
held back, it was only well.. ‘Protective Underwear’ and it had her colors and her logo surely it  
wouldn’t be out of line for her to try something on she was supposed to be wearing anyway?  
D.va took her hands down to the button of her shorts, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of  
her panties she pushed them down till they dropped around her ankles, the cool breeze making  
her shiver softly in embarrassment...she felt guilty, like what she was doing was wrong but she  
wasn’t hurting anybody she picked up the diaper and put the instructions on the bed, standing  
with her legs apart, she gently lifted it up between her legs shivering just a bit more as she felt  
the brush of softness against her most sensitive place. She was dead silent, feeling warm, and  
oddly soft as she pushed the tapes down across the front of her diaper, her….diaper. Just  
saying it in her head made her feel a whole confusing blend of emotions she wasn’t sure what to  
do with.  
Hana turned to face herself in the mirror, and noticed her T-Shirt covered the diaper from  
sight, it oddly made her spine tingle, like it was hidden from the world, the only person in the  
world who knew her secret was her and her alone...and she could choose to reveal it at any  
time. She gently grabbed the hem of her shirt with baited breath, and lifted it to see the diaper  
snug on her hips, crinkling and wrinkling with every movement of her smooth pale thighs. An  
odd hot sensation was begging as she moved her hips, the softness brushing against her, it  
made her feel naughty to wear this...sexy? She tried to blot that thought out instantly, no way!!  
But...the thought came back, along with the feeling of heat. It came as a surprise to her when  
she felt a soft whimper escape her lips when she moved her hips once more, the softness  
rubbing on it in a way that made her want to do things...naughty things her teammates would  
surely find disgusting, but she didn’t feel herself caring about that, with her shirt lifted in the  
mirror, her fingers danced along the edge of her diaper hem, biting her lip her eyes were hazed  
with heat and need. Her soft pale fingers pushed past her hem down to the petals of her flower,  
as she felt the plush of the diaper move against her, a soft breathy noise, more than a whimper  
less than a moan escaped her, her legs felt weak and she found herself sinking to the floor in a  
mess as her knees gave out. Her fingertips pushed past the sensitive lips of her pussy getting  
slick with how wet she was over the diaper, how soft it was mixing with the taboo feeling. She  
spread her thighs apart, not caring anymore she lifted her T-Shirt higher, letting it rest on her  
breasts as her other hand came up to grip her soft chest. It felt so good. She rubbed a fingertip  
slow over the tip of her clit, opening her mouth to pant into the air of her room, as the soft  
pleasure began to escalate, she squeezed and rubbed at her own chest, her delicate thumb  
teasing the stiff peak of her nipple her diaper soaking up any excess wetness she made the  
‘Nerf This!’ fading as the diaper took on more and more moisture from her naughty bunny  
playtime. Hana drooled a bit as she pushed a different finger slowly inside her as she teased  
her own clit, panting faster as her body commanded her to provide it with more air. Her body  
trembled with pleasure as she gently pushed her finger in drawing a real moan from herself as  
her head tilted back, a shower of brunette hair washing over her back, her headband falling to  
the floor as she touched herself. Her eyes closed as she teased herself with another finger the  
whole while her free hand was bruising the pale flesh of her breast. Softly, she pushed the  
second finger in, a stuttering whimper escaping her as a gush of horny excitement soaked her  
pussy. She raised herself on her knees, her diaper crinkling, only serving to make her go faster  
in her tempo. Sliding both fingers inside of her, she let out a loud shameless moan her free  
hand moving to touch the back of her diaper, then the front, pushing the plushy softness against  
herself, turning her on in ways she didn’t think were possible before. She slid her fingers in and  
out of herself, the wet noises making her bite her lip to keep from being too loud, though her  
diaper crinkling from her movements would drown out any whimper or moan she happened to  
make. Hana felt a warm heat gather and shamelessly went faster, forgetting to breath as she  
played with her clit, excitement soaking her fingers as she practically humped her own hand,  
wanting to reach her climax, a secret part of her wanting to cum in her diaper like a naughty girl.  
The warmth bubbled inside of her driving her mad until finally a gush of releaf swept over her  
hand, soaking into the fluff of the diaper, and leaking out the sides to drip slowly down her hips,  
drawing a loud “Oh god yes~!” from her lips, before she trembled, weak from lack of oxygen and  
the exertion she had put on herself, she sand to the ground again, closing her eyes to pant,  
looking down at her sex soaked diaper, she blushed...hoping the people in charge didn’t ask  
why she was going to use so many of them in the first week...she loved being naughty.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An addon to the previous story from the another on Fiverr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support this writer! They deserve it! copy and paste this link: https://www.fiverr.com/briannasnow2000?utm_source=3789&utm_medium=cx_affiliate&utm_campaign=143466&cxd_token=3789_1090954_|afp0:v030400010426e840835cd3b34e16856bf35e9aa015e6-7ce13cf6267c488e83d0dfbdb046bd89|afp1:6288_1553300189_402e72a287983d28f0a293ed4746ed52&show_join=true

Hana took a deep breath as the steaming water brushed down her skin covering her in  
gentle warmth, closing her eyes and leaning her head back she let the water darken her hair  
straightening it with the weight of the water. She felt all her muscles relax as she let the  
satisfaction from her enjoyable bunny playtime earlier flow through her, surprised at how happy  
a product meant for kids was for her. The pink lines didn’t come off her face as she got herself  
all cleaned up, it was her own personal secret as to how those never seemed to fade away,  
unlike the happy blush that came and went, she never felt better, hoping the mecha base boss  
kept sending her those specialty diapers.  
Tomorrow...she had a training mission, everyone usually had a one on one with the AI  
that ran the Mecha Base. To work with them on what they struggled on, for D.va that was  
usually knowing when to get out of the fray and fall back, she couldn’t help that she got too  
excited sometimes. It was probably a good thing that was a case after all the other pilots didn’t  
seem to like the diapers as much as she did...Come to think of it the packages outside their  
doors had been smaller, odd...Hana didn’t put too much stock into it. After all, they were  
probably all uncomfortable getting used to the new treat they were supposed to be getting every  
month. Though she wished they all could talk about how soft and cozy they made her feel...but  
the thought of them making fun of her if she let it slip made her blush again, glad no one was  
even talking about the diapers. Turning off the water, she let those kinds of thoughts slip away  
realizing now that she had time to enjoy herself she could put on a fresh, ultra soft diaper.  
D.va stepped out from the shower and wrapped a pastel pink towel around her breasts,  
her wet hair splayed over her chest and shoulders. As she stepped into her room the automatic  
lights on her desk clicked on sensing her movements, casting her shadow over her bed, and  
postered wall. Hana’s eyes immediately fell on what was currently her favorite thing in her  
room...D.va Brand diapers. Just the fact that they were made for her made her feel all tingly.  
Brushing the cloth over her wet arms, belly, and legs, she took out one of them and admired it  
one more time, enjoying the color scheme. Slipping it onto her hips, pressing the soft cottony  
plushness against herself she loved the way it felt to just stand in it, she felt so good wearing  
these. Feeling the now familiar thrill of guilty pleasure, she glanced to her bed a what seemed to  
be a permanent smile on her face.  
Hana was excited to sleep in her special item, glad that no one could come into her room  
but her. She pressed the tabs securely around her waist, Hana slipped an overly large t-shirt  
over her body, having across the front a particularly cute mecha pilot, it was fun to wear her own  
merch sometimes. She didn’t wear any pants, wanting to feel the brush of her diaper against the  
blankets and her thighs. D.va stretched her arms above her head, smiling as she felt her body  
relax and her mind drift off.  
Sometime in the middle of the night, she made an almost inaudible whimper, a gasp  
parting her lips just barely as the darkness around her hide the subtle swell in the fluff around  
her hips. Hana without even realizing it mewed in relief as she slept on, being awoken in the  
morning by a chipper voiced alarm clock on the shelf above her singing a K-pop song at  
maximum volume.  
She woke with a soft purr, feeling the sleep fade from her as she sat up and felt for the  
‘off’ on her alarm which was shaped like a nano cola, it was nice to be sponsored...she loved to  
drink sodas. She still had about thirty minutes before she had to get to training...glancing down  
at her diaper, she pressed her hand to the fluffy crotch, wetness indicators still there. Good! She  
had drunk a lot before bed she was a little bit worried she would have to change  
already...though she wondered if she'd mind waking up with a messy diaper around her hips..?  
She blushed, pushing the thought from her mind as she opened the minifridge on a shelf next to  
her desk, opening a can of said soda, she started to down it like a sugary version of coffee.  
Opening another one after that to take it just a bit more slowly. Hana sat at her desk and loaded  
up a more calm farming game, wanting to relax and have a few minutes of leisure time to  
herself before she felt like a hero...sometimes being a hero was tough, she missed the days  
where she could just relax against her bed at home, stream, game...but she had bigger callings  
now.  
Lost in her thoughts she barely noticed a sudden squirt of warmth that made her diaper  
surge in size, hearing the ‘Ten Minute’ Alarm that signaled it being almost the time to go, she  
saved, sighing softly as she did it was time to train...so soon?  
Hana got up and brushed her hair, putting it into a tight ponytail she let her shirt fall to  
the ground around her ankles, and stepped out of it taking out one of her mecha pilot bodysuits,  
she slipped it on over her legs, having a bit of trouble zipping it around her hips. Hana managed  
to get it on though after a bit of a struggle and pulled on her jacket.  
Prepared to go train she paused as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, feeling her  
face warm up as she saw her reflection in the mirror showing her that her hips were bulging with  
the softness of her diaper, it was noticeable if you were looking, but not if you were paying more  
attention to D.va herself, and what she was saying. Hana put a hand over her mouth, just  
staring at herself in the mirror as she felt her knees shake, melting. She wished she had time to  
herself, but now she had to go train in her mecha. She had shirked it off the day before and  
couldn't let herself do the same thing today. The melting feeling wouldn’t go away though...she  
felt her tummy warm like a soft call, and then...she felt a sudden heaviness, between her hips  
and made a soft surprised yelp, as she pressed her hands to the fluff between her legs. She felt  
the sudden heaviness as she felt herself pee, she had been so comfortable in the fluffy diaper  
that she started..to use it without even realizing it. Making soft pants as she felt relief course  
through her stronger than ever before, the bodysuit refusing to let the diaper expand too much  
more, pressing the soaking wet used diaper against herself. Hana felt the diaper only swell  
more though, leaking tiny golden rivers from the cuffs down her thighs, making her  
whimper..what was she going to do now? A soft mew as she started to unzip her body suit left  
her lips, Hana was hoping to at least change before she had to go train, she had time...she had  
like ten minutes right-?  
‘’PILOT D.VA PLEASE REPORT TO THE TRAINING ROOM IMMEDIATELY.’’  
Hana jumped, the sudden auditory call scaring her...would everyone notice immediately  
how..used her diaper was? She felt a brush of panic against her chest and tried to calm down,  
though she felt that...naughty feeling she had last night, was this really okay? Was she being a  
bad person? She didn’t have time to think about that, she had to go right now.  
D.va left her room with a burning face, hoping no one else noticed how utterly  
embarrassed she was...not to mention how flustered she was on top of that.  
Entering the lounge she paused, everyone was laying around watching an old school  
movie on the teleprompter screen outside of all their rooms used for briefings and debriefings  
for missions. No...one else had the soft puff around their hips, no one except Hana did. She felt  
that small bit of panic arose in her chest once more at the sudden idea of being the only one  
that was called out for frequent potty breaks. Pfft...n-no way right? Her team would definitely tell  
her if there was some sort of D.va diaper conspiracy. She just had to keep walking and waving,  
they probably wouldn’t notice how she walked stiffly, even though the warmth of her accident  
against herself made her feel...very good in places she’d have to take care of later.  
As her teammates noticed her, she thickly swallowed and waved, moving past them into  
the hallway that lead to the training arena. Blushing softly to herself as she walked, fiddling with  
her hands as she thought...her teammates were acting awkward and weird the day she had  
gotten her diapers...but no way she was fine, it was fine! She really didn’t want to think that her  
team knew about this and didn't wear them. That would be terrifying…especially because...to  
them, she would be the only one actively wearing the diapers, god..just the thought sent her  
spiraling.  
D.va eventually made it into the training hall her mind slowly calmed as she felt herself  
enter the arena. D.va stepped out as pink lights lit on a small platform under her, personalized  
colors for each pilot, this one was hers.  
She took a deep breath, as her mecha was brought to her from a platform in the middle  
of the arena. Grinning to herself, she felt the familiar thrill of excitement, the rush of adrenaline  
as she thought of flying, destroying robots that would harm her home town..for a girl in diapers  
she knew how to get what she wanted and kick butt doing it too!  
She was just a bit uncomfortable in the wetness...but in her mecha, no one would ever  
know. Hana moved to the large pink machine and put a hand on one of the fusion blasters. Her  
heart lifting with pride, she popped open the hatch on the back and climbed in, her face  
illuminating with the neon lights that showed her all of the systems coming to life, through her  
bunny headphones she heard the electronic voice of the AI system meant to teach her how to  
perfect her flying methods.  
“Pilot D.va, it is nice to see you come to practice...for once.” The AI didn’t really have a name,  
but all the Pilots, even the mechanic, called them ‘Base’...they were known for being just a bit  
sassy.  
“Oh hush Base, you know everyone skips at least once a week lets go system check.” Base  
made an oddly electronic sigh, and his voice echoed in her mind as she felt the mecha shifting  
around her.  
“Life support, Online...Stabilizers, Online...Odd...I’m detecting your heart rate is elevated, are  
you scared, Hana?” That immediately brought heat into the face of the mecha pilot. After all, she  
was currently trying to pull herself out of a panic, thinking her teammates considered her the  
baby of the team.  
“W-What? No way, pfft, hush Base you know I’m fine, just a bit excited to fly, haven’t gotten too  
in a while...you know?” D.va was suddenly acutely aware of how wet her diaper was, pressing  
against her rear, the warmth had gone, she shivered slightly, and Base spoke once more.  
“Are you sure? You’re shaking now, should we take a break, or pick up tomorrow?” D.va  
paused, it was a tempting offer, after all, she could change and come back...but no the more  
she walked past her teammates with this puff around her hips the faster they would realize she  
loved this...she couldn’t risk that, she’d have to sit for an hour in a dirty diaper no big deal...D.va  
could do this.  
“Yes Base, you worry-wart, now, lower clamps lets start with the basics to warm Mecha up.” As  
D.va spoke clamps that held the mecha in place fell away, and the whole arena suddenly light  
up with sunshine as the sunroof opened to show a pristine day. She took a breath and had  
Mecha jump from the platform to the basin below that acted as a mecha combat arena, but here  
she was focused on flying.  
Activating her boosters, she flew through the roof elegantly, doing a turn in the air to see  
a course of holographic floating rings in front of her, she took a breath and pressed forward hard  
on her control sticks. Mecha surged forward, and D.va tried not to think about the wetness  
surrounding her hips. Taking a sharp dive she hit the first ring with a delicate little jingle  
signifying points added to her score. In the upper left of her windshield she saw her score in big  
white numbers, above her high score...999 and yes, she was proud of that.  
D.va almost forgot about the diapers wetness as she flew through the rings, attempting  
dangerous aerial maneuvers. She flipped through rings, avoided red rings entirely, and  
managed to fit Mecha between two lines. Hearing an alarm sound, she paused in mid-air,  
wiping Mecha around to see a holographic version of the smaller Talon robots that had attacked  
the base the day she learned to Self Destruct. She remembered it fondly, though her  
teammates always told her she had been reckless...reckless was her middle name!  
D.va surged forward in Mecha, but just as she was about to start shooting, the tentacle  
like attachments of the robot flared out in almost a snowflake pattern, startling her, her fight or  
flight kicking in and making her stop, slamming herself hard on the inside of her mecha. Making  
her freeze. The training simulation wrapped around her, and flashing across the screen was a  
big red ‘YOU LOSE’ to add insult to injury. She started to fly back towards the start, feeling  
mostly fine, until Base spoke to her in an urgent tone.  
“D.va! The sudden stop seemed to have made you lose control land imme-” D.va immediately  
tuned him out as she felt her body turn against her. She made a soft whimper than a sharp cry  
as a slight burst of pain radiated from the point of impact, between her hips. She felt more hot  
liquid warming up the previously cold fluff that she had been trying to forget, the poor diaper  
barely could handle much more mess at that point, she felt the tapes strain on her hips. As the  
diaper reached max capacity, but no, that's not where this ended, poor D.va felt her stomach  
rumble, and pressed her face against the leather seat her body rested on, her fingers slipping  
from the control sticks as she gripped the edge of the leather. She could hardly breathe, small  
pains and the need to let go consumed her mind. She finally caved, and felt her diaper leak  
down her legs as she messed herself, feeling relief flood her as the diaper filled up to the point it  
was slipping off her hips, she was such a mess...but she was blushing through the soft pains  
that were racking her lower half. In fact she even pushed, the diaper bulging above her rear with  
all the new mass she ejected, making her moan softly she was so dirty...D.va felt the end of the  
pilots chair under her crotch, and shook quietly as she started to dry hump against the chair.  
Her mcha powered down. Base timing out from no response, she loved being alone like  
this...the squish of the piss in her used diaper, the feel of her mess smearing against her  
diaper..the way that the tapes were straining to release and open in her bodysuit. She panted,  
pushing her hand under herself to unzip her bodysuit, her rear pushing into the air, leaking pee  
slowly dribbling up her spine. D.va started to pant, the heat she felt in her belly begging to be  
satisfied, she pushed her hand down into the messy diaper, feeling the liquid that had pooled in  
the front soak her hand. She pressed her cheek to the glass of the Mecha, closing her eyes as  
she pushed a finger just past the entrance to her pussy. A soft whimper escaped her as she felt  
a surge of lust so strong she had to hold back from going ham. Biting her lip, Hana gently  
brushed a finger over her entrance, her thumb moving up to stroke the side of her clit. She  
shook softly, her free hand pulled her bra down under her breast, her bodysuit squishing her  
sensitive chest as her hand took a fistful of the soft flesh. She moaned loudly, knowing Base  
was powered down, her teammates would be busy for hours she had time for this…  
Hana rubbed the bottom of her clit just a bit faster, her mouth opening, she panted, her  
breath fogging up the glass in the Mecha with the extreme heat her body was facing. She  
pressed a finger inside of her, though just the tip, feeling a squirt of excitement fill her diaper up  
even more to the brim. She was practically humping her hand, wanting a taste of the wonderful  
satisfaction, the thrill of pleasure so intense...She pinched her nipple between her thumb and  
forefinger, moaning into the open air as she slid her soaking wet finger in and out of herself the  
sloppy wet sounds only turning her on more to the point it didn’t matter if anyone walked in she  
was finishing. Her thumb played with the tip of her clit, feeling it throb under her finger with the  
need to get off on how dirty she was...Just the thought made her penetrate herself harder then  
before, her squirts of need, mixed with her shameless pee leaking from her cuffs and splattering  
to the waiting leather below. She jerked her head back as she felt the first orgasm rush through  
her system, it made her eyes roll back, her chest heave, beads of sweat rolling down between  
her breast as she drooled on herself.  
Pushing another finger into her she cried out, stretching her tight little entrance to almost  
max, panting even harder she mewed to herself, wishing she had someone to tell her these  
words in person.  
“Dirty diaper wearing..m-messer, can’t even hold it for one training program...n-ngh~!” Words  
were so hard to say, but the ones she managed to rocked her body, she felt her diaper heavy  
once more as her second orgasm made her cum. The already full diaper sliding down her hips a  
bit from its own weight as D.va moaned loudly into the dim arena, her lusty noises echoing  
around her as she went limp against the chair just enjoying the feeling of how full her diapey  
was...she was a very naughty girl...but how would she get back without her co-pilots noticing?  
D.va popped the hatch to her Mecha and slipped out, her diaper so full her legs had to  
be awkwardly apart..She blushed feeling absolutely adorable, but no..now was not the time for  
that. She glanced around and saw almost nothing to help hide the bulge between her legs, and  
she blushed, taking it off and tying it around her waist, she moved to walk out of the  
arena...trying to calm her erratic breathing. She yelped though when the arena door opened and  
D.mon was there, her jacket over her shoulder giving D.va a cursory glance.  
“Hey, just finishing up?” D.mon asked, already walking past Hana with a determined look at her  
own large Red Mecha. D.va nodded, blushing softly she mumbled.  
“Y-Yeah just going to go shower off all this..h-hard work sweat...bye!” As she walked out she  
caught the odd look on D.mon’s face and hoped to god it wasn’t because she was wearing a  
too-full diaper, she knew it must be pretty obvious if you looked and smelled her, and the  
embarrassment almost gave her a second high.  
As D.va came into the lounge, she noticed King talking with a Mecha pilot from another  
sector, and made a soft sigh of relief that they were distracted, though the unknown saying.  
“Hey, do you smell that?” At that, D.va went into her room as quickly as possible, shutting the  
door behind her, she covered her face, and blushed...she had to clean up now...before the  
game night tonight...it was hardly game night more like ‘Who could pull off the sickest Uno play’  
or monopoly, but she was dreading it, because she wanted to wear a diaper..and would, but a  
secret part of her knew..her other pilots were lying about wearing them, to the boss. She kind of  
liked being the only one to wear them, it made her feel special..safe, but she also didn’t want  
them to laugh at her or call her a baby!  
D.va gave a shaky sigh, weak from the rough playtime she had earlier, she began to  
peel the body suit off of herself, a gentle breath leaving her as it fell to the ground with the  
sound of a damp thud. She gently undid the tapes around her hips, bundling up the now three  
times its original size diapey. Hana placed it in a plastic bag and tied it up before dropping it in  
her trash can, which had a line to the incinerator everyday at a certain time. D.va took off her  
bra and headphones, and moved towards her personal bathroom again, taking another shower  
she scrubbed at her body, to be sure to not get an infection or anything.  
Closing her eyes, D.va let her mind wander, the water spraying down over her chest,  
and belly, she loved the feeling she got when she wore diapeys, the way they made her feel like  
a naughty girl...it was so wrong...but it got her so turned on...she just hoped no one ever found  
out..she didn’t want to be made fun of, or worse..have her fans think less of her! She took a  
deep breath, tucking hair behind her ear, brushing shampoo through her roots, the bubbles  
being brushed away by the stream of hot water just as fast as she put it there.  
After a while in the water, her muscles relaxed and the satisfaction making her smile  
glow with happiness, she stepped out from the shower, this time using a lime green towel to dry  
herself off. Putting her hair into a messy damp bun, D.va moved to her special box, and picked  
a particularly fluffy diaper from her collection and slid it onto her tush again sighing in relief at  
the feel of the cotton plushness she knew and loved. Hana pulled on loose black shorts, with a  
pink hoodie with Korean lettering down the front. Pulling on black thigh high socks, she smiled in  
the mirror, a perfect casual look...that hid her extra puffy diaper.  
Pressing a hand to the front of her shorts, she purred just feeling the softness one more  
time..before she heard a knock on the door behind her and King’s voice laughing, before he  
said.  
“D.va come on! It’s time to start playing Monopoly...bankrupt D.mon addition.” She heard a girls  
voice yelp hey!! D.va giggled, enjoying the way her friends messed with each other, she took a  
breathe feeling..happier than she had in awhile...she hadn't been sad but she just loved being  
so...satisfied and feel so cute wearing diapers.  
After a few minutes, she grabbed a nanocola from her fridge, and popped it open sipping  
it as she moved into the lounge to meet up with everyone else, smiling as King himself was  
downing a soda himself, shotgun style like the nerd he was. D.va sat down in her usual spot,  
and picked the pink mecha. Of course there was a monopoly these days about the Mecha Pilots  
of Korea.  
As her friends got rowdy, she wiggled her butt into the comfy chair she sat in, closing her  
eyes and relaxing, she loved the so- Her eyes snapped open as she felt the faintest squirt into  
her diaper, oh god..no no no not in front of her friends. She took a breath and sat up, everyone  
laughing but finally picking their pieces, D.mon having sorted out the money already they began  
to play. D.va squirmed in her seat though, trying not to draw too much attention to herself as  
she moved, a soft whimper almost escaped her, but she bit her lip hard to stop it. She didn’t  
want to just go and risk leaking or smelling like pee!! If she got up now everyone would make a  
big joke about having to wait on her...she didn’t want them looking too closely at her when they  
teased, she shorts hid her diapey better than her bodysuit, but she didn’t want to risk them  
finding out. She was sure King didn’t even open his package of diapers and just threw it into the  
incinerator!!  
D.va nervously sipped her drink, as her friends talked about their jobs and their training  
missions, teasing Hana for taking so long during her training. She blushed and chuckled with  
them, feeling a soft strain as her bladder screamed for release. How was she going to hold this?  
She...had to bail there was no way, she stood up, and tried to sound casual...while her diaper  
filled up, in the quiet a stream could be heard, and D.va blanched, turning she tried to act casual  
while she walked to her room, hoping to god they would explain it away as the rain or  
just..anything else literally anything else!!  
Hana sank to the floor once her door closed, breathing a sigh of relief as her friends  
started roughhousing again. She undid her shorts and slipped them off her legs, watching her  
diaper swell, directly across from her mirror she got a good look as it filled to the brim, blushing,  
she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, the diaper had a dark splotch on the crotch that  
expanded until it was full, she loved this..wearing a full diaper...D.va pressed the wet fuzz into  
her pussy, the soft squishy made her mew into the dim lighting of her room, thanking god and  
everyone else that her room could be sound proof if she wanted, she reached up and pressed  
the soundproof button...pushing her hand into her diaper, she groaned loudly, without a care in  
the world as she felt the wetness of her pee, and her excitement soak her hand once more. She  
pressed her fingers into her clit, rubbing it slowly in circles tensing as she felt the rush of need in  
her system. Leaning her head back into the wall she groaned, feeling the warmth of her tummy  
move lower as she grew more and more excited at the touched, softly she used her free hand to  
squeeze her diaper, rivlets of pee running down her cheeks onto the carpet below her, her puffy  
full diaper, barely deflating as she squeezed. The warmth trickling down her legs only fueled the  
excitement within her. Hana slid her fingers down to tease herself, her free hand playing with  
the squishy wet fluff, not caring if her carpet stained from her pee, she just wanted to enjoy  
herself now. She pushed the tip of her finger inside herself as she squeezed again, a gush of  
her excitement soaking the floor in a new puddle, her squirt visible in the mirror as she bit her  
lip, loving how naughty she was being, she loved being a dirty girl it did things to her she loved.  
Hana closed her eyes tightly, as she felt herself get close, digging her nails into the carpet, she  
cried out as she came again, a small streat hitting the bottom cuff of her diaper and splattering  
the floor in a messy display of shame. She blushed, watching it all in the mirror across the room  
from her. As she stood, watching herself stand above a puddle in a full diaper, D.va slipped off  
the full diaper, and put it in the trash, wiping herself off with a cool cloth, since she wasn’t in the  
mood for another shower.  
Hana took off the normal clothes, and put on her pajamas, blushing as she crawled into  
bed with her newest diapey on, knowing she’d fill it up tomorrow, and do whatever she wanted  
to do in it...Blushing, she thought about maybe doing more training, the idea of messing herself  
more appealing the more she thought about it. She was so happy she had this one small thing  
she could do for herself...maybe if the other pilots didn’t use their diapers she could steal them,  
and claim they lost the shipment just so she had a few extras, she went through them so fast  
she would need a few extras to keep up with her naughty bunny hobby. D.va smiled as her  
thoughts trailed off into dreams, her brown hair strewn across the pillow, her diaper swelling in  
the night.


	23. D.Va’s Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story by Elfy!

“Are you ready yet!?” D.Va called out impatiently as she knocked on the bathroom door.  
“Just a couple of minutes.” Mercy replied over the sound of rushing water, “Make sure you’re ready and diapered though. I want to see this beautiful hometown of yours.”  
D.Va’s smile faltered as she looked over to her bed. D.Va was wearing a loose fitting white dress that would be perfect for the summer weather and on her bed was one of her thickest diapers. Ever since she and Mercy had started getting to know each other better she had fantasised about getting to spend a few days with the Swiss medic. Two nights ago D.Va won a Starcraft tournament and Mercy had surprised her by being there, she had then gone back to the hotel with D.Va. The tall blonde had been very insistent on D.Va showing her where she had grown up which is why they were now together in a town just outside Seoul.  
“I was kind of hoping that you’d…” D.Va trailed off shyly.  
“There’ll be plenty of chances for diaper changes whilst I’m here.” Mercy replied authoritatively, “You can do it yourself this time.”  
D.Va nodded despite Mercy not being able to see her and she walked back across the room to the bed. She hopped on top of her covers and pulled her dress up over her tummy. The crinkling diaper was unfolded slowly before being slipped under D.Va’s rear end. She adjusted it slightly before lowering herself down on the soft padding. She pulled the front up and over her crotch before taping it tightly closed.  
As D.Va stood up she felt her dress cascade back down and over her diaper stopping at around knee level. The thickness of the diaper forced her thighs slightly further apart and D.Va smiled as she enjoyed the feelings of padding pushing against her legs.  
D.Va spun around playfully as she looked in the mirror. Her dress flew up revealing the diaper underneath causing the young Korean to giggle. She stopped spinning and faced the mirror to watch the dress fall back into place. She didn’t know if she had been this happy in a long time.  
“Enjoying yourself?” Mercy’s accented English came from the doorway to the bathroom. Her voice tinged with amusement at what she was watching.  
D.Va spun around with a big blushing smile as she looked at Mercy. The tall Swiss woman was wearing some tight denim jeans and a dark blue top that exposed a little of her midriff. She walked into the room and gave D.Va a quick hug, her hand travelled behind her companion and lifted the dress up to give a quick squeeze to the diapered butt.  
“Hey!” D.Va exclaimed with a giggle. She wasn’t really complaining, she loved when Mercy did things like that, “Are you ready now?”  
“Almost.” Mercy replied, “I have one thing I want you to do for me before we go.”  
“Oh?” D.Va was curious about her friend’s plans.  
“Just sit down at the table.” Mercy said as she pointed at the dining room table.  
D.Va did as she was told and sat down at the table with an extra loud crinkle. She watched as Mercy walked out to the kitchen followed by the sound of the faucet running. D.Va was confused, her natural curiosity made her want to get up and investigate but she forced herself to remain seated.  
“What are you doing?” D.Va called out excitedly as she bounced on the chair slightly to feel the padding beneath her.  
“Be patient!” D.Va called out in reply.  
Mercy walked back into the room less than a minute later holding a tray with three glasses of water on it. Her effortless grace meant the water was barely disturbed as she laid the tray on the table. Mercy stepped back and indicated that D.Va should drink the glasses.  
“All of them?” D.Va asked.  
“All of them.” Mercy confirmed.  
D.Va picked up the first glass and started drinking it as fast as possible. The second one followed slightly more slowly and by the third D.Va had to stop halfway through, these weren’t small glasses and D.Va felt as if her belly was swimming with all the liquid she had consumed.  
“OK, now we can go.” Mercy said, “I want you to ask me for permission before you do anything with your diapers. No wetting, no messing and certainly no rubbing without my permission.”  
“OK.” D.Va looked a little nervous. She had gotten use to using her diapers freely and she would have to remind herself not to do that.  
D.Va watched Mercy pick up the pre-made diaper bag with changing supplies and stood up herself. Her tummy was still full of water and she wondered how long it would be until she felt her bladder asking for release.  
The two women left D.Va’s home and emerged on to the streets of the small town. Plenty of people were walking around and D.Va led Mercy towards the high street where a lot of the town’s shops were. It was a warm day and a lot of people were out shopping or just going for walks. Mercy received quite a few strange looks from the locals who were not used to seeing a foreigner all the way out here.  
D.Va led Mercy around and pointed out places she remembered from her childhood. It didn’t take long for D.Va to start feeling like she needed to pee, she first felt the need just as they were in a busy store so she waited until they left to go back outside.  
“Mercy, I need to pee.” D.Va said quietly once they were back outside and out of earshot of anyone else.  
“Say it properly.” Mercy replied with a motherly smile.  
“I need to wet my diaper.” D.Va’s face blushed red as she made the admission even as she felt herself getting turned on, “May I have permission?”  
“No.” Mercy responded simply, “Come on, I want to see more of the town.”  
D.Va was left feeling very surprised as Mercy started walking away. The young Korean hadn’t expected to be denied permission, she thought that having to ask was just something designed to make her feel embarrassed. D.Va quickly regained her bearings and hurried after her taller Swiss friend.  
As time went on D.Va only felt her need to pee growing and yet Mercy seemed determined not to allow her the relief she desperately needed. It didn’t take long for those glasses of water to really start testing her control and she found that she had to almost manually clench her bladder sphincter to keep it shut.  
“We should get some lunch.” Mercy suggested when she checked her phone for the time, “Are there any good Korean food places near here? I want some real authentic food.”  
“Um, sure.” D.Va replied, “This way.”  
Mercy followed D.Va and smiled to herself as she saw the way the smaller woman was clenching. When they stopped to cross the street she saw D.Va physically squeezing her legs together, she looked just like a little girl trying to hold it in whilst she waited for the potty.  
Once they had reached the restaurant D.Va pulled Mercy aside just inside the door. She had a serious look on her face as she leaned in close to Mercy.  
“I really, really need to go.” D.Va whispered, “Please let me wet my diaper!”  
“Not yet.” Mercy replied just as quietly.  
D.Va was almost at the point of getting down on her knees and begging. She could think of little else than the feeling of relief that would come with emptying her bladder, the feeling of warmth in her diaper when it happened. Resisting the urge to just let go D.Va turned around to face into the restaurant again.  
“Table for two?” A young man came up to the two women to show them to a table.  
Mercy and D.Va sat down opposite each other as they were given menus. Mercy thanked the waiter and started glancing at the food, thankfully the items on the menu were translated into various languages. D.Va sat down and immediately crossed her legs, the foot hanging in the air shook as she did her best to hold back what felt like a torrent of urine that was begging to come out. The efforts to hold on were made even harder by the knowledge that she had a diaper on, she was so used to using the diaper that she had to constantly remind herself not to.  
“May I take your orders?” The waiter said when he eventually came back.  
Mercy made her order before the waiter turned to D.Va. The Korean woman had been so focused on her bladder that she hadn’t even opened the menu, she belatedly opened it up but found it hard to concentrate on what she was looking at.  
“Oh… I don’t know.” D.Va said as her desperation grew. She felt like she was sweating now and as she looked up she saw the women’s bathroom which certainly didn’t help her, “I’ll have the same.”  
D.Va didn’t even know what Mercy had ordered such was her distraction but her mind was struggling to focus at the moment.  
“And two large waters.” Mercy added to finish the order.  
D.Va almost physically winced at the thought of drinking more but she didn’t say anything. The restaurant was busy which meant their food took a little time to arrive, by the time it was on the table D.Va was forced to push her legs closed to stop herself from having an accident. Her brain was begging to let go.  
With the waiter just leaving the kitchen area with D.Va and Mercy’s food the young Korean was reaching the limits of her desperation. She was feeling the pressure on her bladder reaching a painful climax, she would’ve given anything to be allowed to pee at that moment.  
“Mercy…” D.Va gasped, “Please, please, please let me wet my diaper!”  
“I want you to count to five and then you can wet yourself.” Mercy replied. She didn’t even attempt to keep her voice down.  
D.Va looked around to make sure no one had overheard the Swiss woman. D.Va’s face was already bright red so no one noticed how much she was blushing. She took a deep breath and started internally counting to five. Just as she reached the magic number she was surprised by the appearance of the waiter who was carrying two plates of food and two glasses of water.  
D.Va gasped at the sudden appearance of her food just as she was releasing her bladder muscles. It was too late to go back and she felt an almost waterfall of hot urine suddenly pouring out of her and into the padded underpants. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the waiter like a rabbit caught in the headlights.  
“Your food, madams.” The waiter said as he started carefully putting the drinks and food down.  
D.Va was holding on to the edge of the table so hard that her knuckles were going white. As her plate was put down in front of her she looked at the waiter with wide eyes, the only thing she could concentrate on was the feeling coming from under her dress. The gushing of her urine was all D.Va could feel, the warmth rapidly enveloping her crotch and rear as the padding soaked it all up.  
D.Va stifled a moan as the waiter stood up straight. The mixture of desperation, humiliation and submission was enough to have her on the verge of ecstasy. As the urine kept coming she found it harder and harder to keep quiet, the hot piss tickled as it worked it’s way around D.Va’s crotch.  
The waiter turned away from the table but it was all too much for D.Va to take. As the urine tickled her most sensitive areas she audibly moaned as if she was lying at home and rubbing herself. The waiter hadn’t even taken a step away from the table and he turned quickly to look at the young Korean woman.  
Mercy let out a small giggle as she looked down at her plate. D.Va looked from the waiter to Mercy and back with wide eyes, she felt ridiculous and yet at the same time incredibly turned on. She bit her lip and looked bashfully down at her plate as she finally felt the urine trickling to halt. Her diaper felt absolutely soaked.  
The waiter finally walked away leaving D.Va able to breathe a deep sigh of relief. Mercy let out a laugh as she looked up at her companions blushing face and embarrassed look.  
“Well I’m glad one of us is having fun.” D.Va said sulkily.  
“Oh, come on!” Mercy said whilst chuckling, “Don’t pretend you weren’t enjoying that. I’ve heard those moans before…”  
D.Va blushed wildly and looked away from Mercy. The tall Swiss woman was right on all counts. She finally let out a little laugh of her own.  
“I can’t believe that just happened!” D.Va shook her head as she began tucking into her meal. The hot diaper between her legs was a continuing reminder of everything that had just happened. She wanted to race home and rip the diaper off but knew she couldn’t.  
The rest of the meal passed normally and once Mercy and D.Va were finished they stood up to pay the bill. As Mercy settled the financial things D.Va tried pressing her legs together, the thick padding made it impossible and as she walked up to Mercy she was forced into a penguin-like waddle.  
D.Va stumbled out of the restaurant as Mercy led her out to the street. The young woman’s mind felt like it was in a whirlwind, she had been utterly embarrassed by what had just happened and yet she felt incredibly excited by it. The warmth that covered her diaper from front to back also extended into her body, D.Va was blushing because of more than just humiliation.  
“I’m so turned on.” D.Va almost gasped as soon as she felt sure she was out of earshot of anyone else, “That was incredible!”  
Mercy didn’t reply but did give D.Va a big smile and a hug. The tall European started pulling D.Va down the street towards the castle they were going to next but the Korean was holding back a little, she bit her lip as she finally got Mercy to stop and turn to face her.  
“You can’t need to pee again already…” Mercy said with a grin.  
“No!” The blushing D.Va replied quickly as she looked around to make sure they were alone, “Do you think maybe we could find a private bathroom and… You know…”  
D.Va was referring to the past meetings between herself and Mercy. Usually a used diaper would be changed allowing D.Va a chance to masturbate, she felt more desperate for relief than any time she could remember. The desperation she had felt before wetting herself had transferred into a desperation to cum.  
“I don’t think so.” Mercy said after considering the proposal for a couple of seconds.  
“No?” D.Va couldn’t keep the tinge of disappointment out of her voice.  
“I told you. Everything that happens in that diaper only happens with my permission.” Mercy said. Her sexy French accent did nothing to calm D.Va’s desire.  
Mercy turned and started walking down the street again. D.Va hesitated for a second before following, she had to walk a little faster to keep up thanks to her shorter legs and the wet diaper caused her butt to waddle slightly. The diaper had swollen up considerably thanks to the urine and every step caused the plastic to rub against her thighs. It was heavy and D.Va hoped the tapes could take the strain she was putting on them.  
D.Va led the way to the castle feeling very self-conscious about herself. She knew that Mercy, walking right behind her, was watching her. She could almost feel Mercy’s eyes following her ass as she walked.  
The two women walked around a corner and emerging almost out of thin air was a large castle that had been hidden behind all the commercial buildings. It was a social hub for the community and as a child D.Va had spent many days running around on the grass and play areas just outside the old building.  
“It’s beautiful.” Mercy said appreciatively as they got closer to the castle.  
Just as the D.Va led Mercy through the gate to the castle she felt a familiar feeling of fullness in her bowels. She immediately put her hand down to her tummy as she looked up at Mercy, the supportive woman had a raised eyebrow as she looked at D.Va.  
“You can tell?” D.Va asked as her cheeks went rosy again.  
“Of course I can.” Mercy replied, “I can always tell.”  
“Let me guess… You aren’t going to let me go to the bathroom, right?” D.Va asked.  
“We wouldn’t want to waste your diaper now would we?” Mercy replied as she started walking towards the entrance of the old structure.  
“I guess not…” D.Va replied quietly as she felt the fullness in her bowels.  
The two women walked into the castle and started walking around looking at the various rooms. D.Va did her best to give Mercy a tour whilst relaying stories of her childhood but it was becoming increasingly difficult. The fullness of her bowels combined with the sexual frustration she was feeling was making it very difficult to focus on anything outside of her body.  
“My friends and I got in trouble in here once.” D.Va said as they walked into a roped off re-creation of an old feudal period royal bedroom, “We were playing around and one of my friends hopped over the rope and set off the alarms.”  
“Oh my! What happened?” Mercy asked.  
“The guar-” D.Va stopped midsentence as she felt a particularly strong cramp start on one side of her body and travel across to the other side.  
D.Va tensed up and clenched as she rode through the wave until it subsided again. When she opened her eyes she saw Mercy looking down at her with pursed lips. D.Va went red in the face as she turned around, the two Overwatch members were far from the only people wandering these rooms.  
“You really need to go?” Mercy asked.  
D.Va shyly nodded her head and looked down at the ground.  
“Well, as soon as you are ready to ask in the proper way I will let you do your business.” Mercy said quietly, “It would be a lot easier for you to just ask and get it over with. However, if you do ask me I’ll make sure you don’t get to “enjoy” your diaper if you know what I mean.”  
D.Va steadfastly refused to give in. She had messed her diaper in public places before but it felt even more embarrassing to have to ask permission to do it first. D.Va started walking through to the next room with Mercy close behind her, she tried to ignore the churning feelings and pressure pushing down on her bowels. She couldn’t ask to poop if it meant she wouldn’t get to play with her diaper afterwards, she was already so turned on that being denied an orgasm would be torture.  
D.Va’s attention was focused entirely within her own body and she was not focusing on where she was going. She didn’t even think about talking to Mercy, she just walked through the hallways without even glancing behind her. She could feel her intestines cramping with each step and it was clear the end was soon at hand. Sweat glistened on her forehead and she felt an almost primal fear of having an accident in front of all these people.  
“I can’t hold it much longer.” D.Va muttered as Mercy moved close to her.  
“Then just ask me the question.” Mercy replied with her trademark smile.  
D.Va thought about it but she couldn’t forgo the rubbing that she desperately wanted and needed. Her tummy felt very bad but it wasn’t at the point where it would stop her from seeking release. D.Va looked up at Mercy with blushing cheeks and then looked down at the floor again, she winced as another cramp rolled across her belly.  
“You really are a desperate little girl, aren’t you?” Mercy chuckled and shook her head a little.  
“I… Don’t think there’s anything left to see here.” D.Va stated haltingly.  
“Then we should head back.” Mercy replied, “It’s a very nice castle though, I can see why you remember it fondly.”  
D.Va was barely listening. She had already turned around and was walking towards the main hall, the large room had been converted into a themed restaurant but she had no interest in stopping for food. She hurried through the hall to where the large doors led to the outside world, there were a lot of people around but D.Va only had eyes for the doorway.  
Almost as soon as D.Va felt the sun hit her after stepping out of the castle she found herself reaching her absolute limits. She paused just a few feet from the castle and wavered slightly on her feet. A cramp ran through her body but after it left the pressure remained, whether D.Va asked or not she was about to soil her diaper helplessly.  
“I’m open to hearing the question.” Mercy said softly as she walked up besides D.Va and looked down at her.  
D.Va could see people who were enjoying a day out looking at her strangely. She was slightly hunched over and clutching her belly as she grimaced from the effort she was expending. The soft diaper between her legs seemed to almost invite her to just let go.  
“I… I can’t…” D.Va stuttered hesitantly, “I can’t go without rubbing my diaper!”  
“Silly girl.” Mercy shook her head but her smile let D.Va know she wasn’t mad, “Causing yourself all this trouble for nothing.”  
“It’s not nothing!” D.Va retorted whilst pouting, “You wouldn’t understand…”  
“I guess not.” Mercy replied calmly, “Since I don’t need to do such embarrassing and humiliating things to have some fun.”  
“Can we make a deal?” D.Va asked desperately, “I’ll do anything!”  
By this point D.Va was practically bouncing on the spot. She had one hand on her belly and the other on the seat of her diaper. She knew she must look strange to the people walking past her but by now her body was threatening to act on it’s own accord and she had to do everything she could to prevent it. D.Va’s need to poop was matched only by her desire to cum.  
“A deal?” Mercy considered the proposal, “You’ll do anything?”  
“Yes!” D.Va practically shouted.  
“How about this…” Mercy put her hand to her chin as if she was thinking about something, “You can masturbate when we get home as long as you squat and fill your diaper right here and right now. No running off to do it in private, no holding it till we get home… I want you to squat down right where you stand and fill your disposable underpants.”  
“R-Right here?” D.Va repeated. Even as she spoke she felt the pressure on her bowels increasing.  
“Yes, no more hesitation. You do it now and get to masturbate or you don’t and I’ll deny you the pleasure you crave.” Mercy replied.  
D.Va knew Mercy was serious and that any hesitation could cruelly deny her. She looked around at the multitude of people walking around, she knew she would make a scene. Her cheeks were already a deep red and now she felt embarrassment settling over her like a blanket. She slowly started bending her knees.  
As D.Va reached a full squatting position she could already see heads turning her way. She was about to start pushing when she found her body taking over for her. With a loud gasp D.Va felt a soft log pushing out of her body, it curled and hit the back of her tightly taped diaper which held it in place. She looked up at Mercy with wide eyes before pushing down with her tummy and forcing the turd out of her straining body. A second and a third lump followed accompanied by grunts of effort.  
D.Va had closed her eyes as she filled her disposable but now she opened them to see people looking at her curiously. Her face was bright red as she slowly stood up and looked around at everyone. There was one person in particular who looked disgusted to have seen D.Va’s performance, a mother with a small boy and a small girl holding her hands. D.Va didn’t know for sure but she assumed the woman knew exactly what she had just done since her kids probably did it all the time.  
“Finished?” Mercy smiled down at D.Va.  
D.Va held her hands behind her back and nodded her head as she looked at the ground. She felt very embarrassed and even as she stood still she could feel the contents of the diaper shifting a little. With her hands behind her back D.Va couldn’t stop herself from feeling the bulge in her padding, she shivered slightly as she felt a bolt of excitement in her groin.  
Fortunately for D.Va she had invested in her own brand of disposable diapers and they were extremely good at holding the smells within them. D.Va felt Mercy ruffle her hair and then started following her back towards town. Mercy held D.Va’s hand the whole way home making the Korean feel like a small child who had suffered a bad accident in their pants.  
D.Va couldn’t wait to get home as every step seemed to stick more of the diaper to her rear end. She really wanted a diaper change but, more importantly, she was desperate to be allowed to rub herself.  
It took an agonising amount of time for the two women to return to D.Va’s house. D.Va pulled out her key and fumbled with the lock for a few seconds, her excitement was make her twitchy.   
“Slow down.” Mercy said as she leaned in close to D.Va, “I’m not going anywhere.”  
Once D.Va had finally opened the door she stepped inside with her bulging rear end swaying behind her. She jumped as Mercy reached forward and gave the padded butt a swift spank, it only served to make the mess even worse.  
“I need to cum!” D.Va said as soon as the door was closed, “Really, really badly!”  
“My, my…” Mercy replied as she walked through and sat on the living room couch, “You really are a desperate little girl. I’m not sure you’ve earned it.”  
D.Va followed Mercy into the living room and stood in front of her. She pouted out her bottom lip as she reached down and placed her hands over the front of her diaper. She could feel her body tingling, it felt like every sensitive nerve in her body had migrated to her diaper area. It was really difficult to control herself, D.Va couldn’t stop looking at Mercy’s shapely figure and it was only exacerbating the situation.  
“Maybe if you are so desperate you should get down and beg me to allow you to touch yourself.” Mercy suggested as she pointed at the floor right in front of her.  
“Beg?” D.Va repeated, “Really?”  
“Well if you don’t want to orga-” Mercy started as she shrugged.  
D.Va dropped straight down to her knees and scooted forwards so she was practically leaning against the couch between Mercy’s legs. She looked up with pink cheeks to see Mercy waiting for her to speak.  
“P-Please…” D.Va whispered, “May I rub my diaper?”  
“You’ll have to do better than that.” Mercy replied with a laugh.  
“Please! I really, really need to cum in my wet and messy diaper!” D.Va’s tone of desperation wasn’t just acting. She was really scared Mercy would deny her this relief, “I beg you to let me rub my diaper in front of you!”  
“Good enough.” Mercy replied with a wide smile. She nodded her head and waved her hand to let D.Va know she could start.  
D.Va didn’t need much encouragement and she quickly reached down with both her hands and started pushing the thick padding against her extremely sensitive slit. She bit her bottom lip as she started rubbing back and forth, she started to close her eyes to concentrate on the feelings coming from below. Every sensation felt more powerful than D.Va had experienced before.  
“Keep your eyes open.” Mercy said with a sultry voice, “Look at me as you do this.”  
D.Va’s eyes snapped open and she blushed as she looked up at Mercy’s angelic face. As D.Va rubbed the front of her diaper she could feel the pile of poop in the back shifting up and down, it only turned her on more. A small moan escaped her lips as the crinkling filled the room, she could see Mercy smiling down at her encouragingly.  
“You really are desperate, aren’t you?” Mercy said with humour as she watch D.Va rubbing as quickly as she could. She placed her hands either side of D.Va’s face.  
“Y-Yes…” D.Va gasped as she started thrusting her hips into her hands.  
D.Va soon found that by rubbing against the front of the couch she could increase the sensations even further. The crap smeared against her skin was giving the back of the diaper lubricant that increased how much the front was rubbing. Just humping against the front of the couch was embarrassing enough that it was making everything more erotic, she didn’t know why but being so desperate in front of Mercy was only making this more exciting.  
The padding of D.Va’s diaper was falling apart as she continued to touch herself. She could feel her skin through the plastic of the diaper and it was making the already erotic situation even more of a turn on. She soon felt herself getting closer to finishing and she had to fight the urge to close her eyes.  
“My diaper feels so good!” D.Va gasped. The full diaper felt amazing against her body, she could feel everything mixing together as the diaper shifted backwards and forwards.  
“Then cum for me.” Mercy whispered as she leaned forwards in her seat.  
Mercy’s forwardness was just the push D.Va needed to go over the edge. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into Mercy’s eyes, her rubbing slowed as she felt all of her muscles tensing. She leaned forwards against the Swiss woman and grunted as she felt her body release into orgasm. Her body trembled as she felt herself cum into her diaper, it felt like all of her energy drained from her body as she fell limp.  
D.Va slid backwards until she was sat on the floor. The mess in the rear of the diaper squished against her skin but she no longer cared. She panted as she laid down on her back and finally closed her eyes. The orgasm that had been building since she first put the diaper on felt like an explosion and now she felt ultra-relaxed.  
“Come on. Let’s get you changed.” Mercy said softly after a minute or so.  
D.Va climbed up on to her shaky legs and let Mercy take her hand. She followed the support through to the bedroom where she received a much needed diaper change.


	24. D.Va's Diapered Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is by https://www.deviantart.com/miss-emmie formally know as mommydommy66 a sequel to the first story by them.

D.Va had finally returned to duty after her medical leave. After weeks of imprisonment by Talon, where she had been forced to wear an ever-expanding diaper that would edge her constantly, she had been rescued. The doctors said there was no sign of permanent damage done by her time in Talon’s clutches, but she had been rendered incontinent, and had been given time off to retrain her body to use a toilet. 

But D.Va had not done that. In fact, she’d done the opposite, wearing diapers constantly, and training herself on how to achieve orgasm just as she peed or messed her diaper. 

She’d told the doctors she had no problems with her current state of continence, which was technically true, and they’d finally agreed to let her go on missions again. 

Her first mission back would be a solo mission, just a routine patrol. 

Given D.Va was a bit of a night owl after years of gaming, she had liked to take the late night missions even before her time with Talon. But now, she was especially grateful for the habit, as she walked into the locker room to change into her flight suit, and pulled a diaper from her bag. As she changed out of her street clothes, D.Va diapered herself before putting on her form-fitting suit. Once it was on nice and snug, she stood still for a moment, before rubbing her hands between her legs. The thought of getting herself off in the locker room had gotten her so excited that she came quickly, and as she did the floodgates were opened and she began to pee into her diaper. She moaned from the relief, still touching herself, before finally finishing up, washing her hands, and stepping out of the locker room. 

She’d have to find time to pee herself on the mission so she could warm her diaper back up, and maybe add some mess on top of that. There was nothing quite like the squelch of a soggy diaper between D.Va’s legs, leaving her thighs wet. 

Anyone would have been able to see the bulge of a diaper beneath her tight suit, but there was no one around. All duties this late were carried out automatically. Which meant D.Va didn’t even have to bother to hide her diapered bottom as she climbed into her Meka. 

Previously, D.Va had hated routine patrols like this, always grumbling as she crawled into her Meka because her fans didn’t like to watch her stream this kind of mission. But now it was perfect. 

On top of her normal pre-flight rituals, D.Va made sure to chug two bottles of energy drink. They’d make their way through her system nice and quickly. 

Wiper her wet lips off on the back of her sleeve, she finalized her pre-flight checklist and lifted off. 

She knew the route by heart, having travelled it dozens of times. The base was near a city, but she flew between trees in the nearby forest, ducking and weaving with ease even after a couple of months away from her controls. 

When she’d reached the edge of her patrol perimeter, though, D.Va landed her Meka, walking it into a small cave. 

Once inside, she could her the distinct plink, plink of water droplets hitting her Meka. It made her feel a rumble in her bladder, those energy drinks she’d had already back for more fun. 

D.Va picked up one of the empty bottles, which she’d recapped when she finished, and set the top against her diaper. Licking her lips in anticipation, she slowly began to push it against the damp diaper between her legs, feeling it squelch beneath the bottle as she began to massage her clit. Moaning, she began to push faster and harder as the pressure in her bladder built. She was glad for the dripping sound of water hitting her Meka, as it only made the pressure build faster. 

She was feeling hot between her legs, but she knew she wasn’t quite ready to orgasm yet, so she began to talk herself up. “Yeah Hana, you dirty filthy girl. Get yourself off at the thought of wetting your diaper again. Get your diaper even wetter with your filthy juices, yeah,” she moaned. 

With a cry, she felt an explosion of pleasure as she began to empty her bladder into her diaper. She continued to finger herself even as her diaper grew damper and warmer. 

As the high from her orgasm faded, she lay back as her stream continued to soak her diaper. 

She took a few minutes to bask in the shameful joy this brought her. 

A ping from her controls alerted her to a message. Had someone gotten worried about the length of her mission? 

When she glanced at her console, though, she saw a purple skull grinning at her and D.Va swallowed nervously. Before she could do anything, a video feed came on, and Sombra smirked at D.Va. 

“Well, you’ve been a busy girl since the last time I saw you on camera. It seems you enjoyed my toys more than I expected.” 

D.Va blushed. “So you were the one who put me in that prison? What did I do to you?”

Sombra shrugged. “It wasn’t personal. We just had some clients with particular tastes who agreed to give us quite a bit of funding in exchange for video footage of you in a diaper. I’m sure they’ll enjoy what I managed to nab from you just now.” Her lips curled up in a devilish smirk. “Why don’t I give you a sneak preview?”

With that, the image of Sombra’s face was replaced with one of D.Va in her cockpit. She was touching herself and dirty talking herself, a recording from moments ago. 

D.Va didn’t even realize she was touching herself again until she orgasmed in real life at the same time as when she did in the video. 

As the video closed, Sombra was having a fit of giggling. “You really gave me a treat with that last bit! I’ll send it to you as well, as thanks.” 

D.Va blushed brightly. She opened her mouth to thank Sombra, but closed it again. She didn’t want to embarrass herself further. 

“Well, you’ll be hearing from me again. If you don’t give me more to work with, I’ll have to distribute the footage I have to anyone who’ll pay for it. While you’ll probably still enjoy that, because you’re a disgusting pervert, I think we’ll both enjoy this system better.” Sombra waved. “Nigh-nigh, sweet baby!” 

The video feed closed. 

D.Va took several deep breaths. She was even more aware of the moist warmth between her legs than usual. 

The whole world could find out about her deep, dark love for diapers. 

And D.Va couldn’t bring herself to hate that thought. 

But who knew what kinds of predicaments Sombra could put her in? 

Lifting off to return to base, D.Va couldn’t help fantasizing about her diapered future.

***

When D.Va returned from her mission, she headed straight for her locker room. Her tummy was rumbling, and she could tell she was about to mess her diaper. After Sombra had recorded her in the cockpit of her Meka, D.Va didn’t want to mess herself on base. She’d wait until she got home, but she’d have to rush. At least, she wanted to be on the road before her mess forced itself out. 

That’s when the intercom went off, a mechanical voice stating, “All available Overwatch members should make their way to the debriefing room for an important announcement.” 

D.Va froze, and considered sprinting to the toilet before the meeting. 

But the temptation of touching herself in a dirty diaper overruled any logical thoughts she may have had, and she went straight to the debriefing room, with numerous other agents already there. D.Va even saw Tracer, who she had not known very well until their rather intimate reunion when Tracer came to rescue her from Talon. D.Va blushed at what she’d made Tracer do to her, so she tried to sit far away from the British woman. 

Only, as soon as D.Va sat down in a chair on the other side of the room from Tracer, the British woman appeared in the chair beside her. “‘Ello Hana, glad to see ya back on the job!” 

D.Va nodded nervously.”Yeah, it took a while, but I’m back for real.” 

“Glad to have ya back!” Tracer said with a cocky grin, before the lights dimmed and some intelligence agents stepped up to begin explaining about recent Talon activity. 

D.Va began to squirm. She really should have used the toilet before coming. And she hadn’t spent as much time improving her continence like her doctors wanted, so it was a struggle to keep her bowels from emptying into her diaper in the middle of the debriefing. 

Tracer was also jittering with nervous energy, and glanced at D.Va. “These meetings always get real boring, ya? Just can’t sit still.” 

D.Va nodded absently, trying to clamp down on her bowels. 

There was a brief silence as the presenters took a moment to look over some notes, and D.Va felt a bit of air force its way out of her bottom with a high pitched toot that cut through the silence as if it were an airhorn. 

There were some snickers, but D.Va heard a couple people jokingly accusing their neighbors of the sound so she was safe. At least, until she saw Tracer looking at her out of the corner of her eye with a bright red blush on the Brit’s face. 

The presentation resumed, and D.Va tried harder than ever to clamp down on her bowels, hoping she wouldn’t mess herself in the middle of the room on her first day back. 

But even as she did, she felt something hot and wet begin to dribble into the bottom of her diaper. There was a bit of stinky liquid mixed in with her mess, and she wasn’t able to hold it back as it began to trickle into her diaper. The feeling of the sticky eat against her bottom was making her feel hot between the legs, and she realized that if she messed herself here, it would cause her to orgasm! 

D.Va wouldn’t have to worry about Sombra outing her, because she was moments away from outing herself, and she knew she couldn't hold her bowels much longer. 

The meeting seemed like it would run for another hour, so there was no hope of D.Va making it out of here. And if she tried to leave, she’d only draw more attention to herself. 

A vision played in her head, where she scrambled out of her chair, running for the door, only for one of the speakers to call after her, “Agent Song, is something wrong?” The words would stop D.Va cold, and she’d no longer be able to hold herself back, and she would fill her diaper explosively while orgasming simultaneously, the entire crowd seeing her mess her diaper and orgasm, the great brown stain painted to her rump. 

The thought left D.Va blushing again, and she had to bite her lips to keep from cumming at just the thought of that public humiliation. 

Holding back the mess was a lost cause, so D.va steeled herself and got ready to shift all her focus to biting down the sound of her inevitable orgasm. 

As she released the tension in her belly, she bit down hard on her thumb. 

The moan that slipped past her now bloody thumb was barely louder than the soft crinkling as mess filled her diaper. 

The smell began to waft around, and D.Va could see several agents plugging their noses or fanning the air around them, glancing around for the source. 

But the speakers reached an important part of the briefing, and the attention shifted back to business, D.Va’s stink forgotten. 

By everyone, except Tracer, who was trying very hard to look away from D.Va, to a point where D.Va knew that she knew. 

Well, only Tracer and he doctors knew the full truth to D.Va’s time captured by Talon. It wouldn’t do any harm for Tracer to know D.Va was still in diapers. 

And D.Va couldn’t help herself from fantasizing about what Tracer might do with that knowledge as she sat, stinky but silent, through the rest of the meeting.


	25. Dva, Diaper destroyer part 3

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, D.Va thought she could get away with it. It wasn't too noticeable she thought as she did a twirl. Her light pink skirt was long enough to touch the top of her thighs but fluffed out enough where the bump of her diaper didn't show at all. It was perfect. Her white top and jacket with her bunny logo gave her look the finishing touch.  
After her battle against the omnic's that put her out of commission for a few weeks, Overwatch reached out to her with an invite for a tour of their headquarters. She knew what it meant. It was going to be an invitation to join Overwatch.   
The thought left D.Va shivering with excitement.   
It was an honor that not many people her age were given and she couldn't wait.   
The only concern she had were her diapers.   
Lifting her skirt, she stared at the simple diaper she wore.   
It was still like the ones she used during her training. She hadn't bought any in fear of getting found out by her teammates if it was shipped to their shared home. It was already tough trying to hide it all the time so with this chance to join Overwatch, maybe it meant she could finally get some real diapers if it meant she had to move to her own place at the Overwatch HQ.   
These hadn't let her down yet, she thought as she turned around to stare at the padding in the back. It was thick, white and crinkled loudly when she patted it. D.Va sighed happily before nodding to herself. She was ready for the tour with her fresh diaper.   
Stopping before leaving the room, D.Va looked at the drawer that held her stash of diapers and wondered if she should pack another one to be safe. It might be a long tour but these diapers have proved to last long enough in her MEKA that she thought she would be okay. Using one hand to press against the front of her diaper, D.Va sighed happily as she let out a short burst of piss that she didn't realize she had been holding. The warmth spread against her hand and she had to stop herself from getting too excited. Now wasn't the time with her ride waiting for her outside. Fixing her skirt properly one last time, D.Va told herself that she would be fine with just one diaper and practically skipped outside her room with a grin on her face. 

~~

The building ahead was massive. It matched those of the business's all over Seoul but with it being in Switzerland there were more classic styled buildings. D.Va had her nose pressed against the glass of the passenger's seat, eyes wide with excitement. The driver chuckled at the young pilot, pulling over at the front where there was a tall, blond man waiting there for D.Va. He walked up to the car, opening the door for her who was practically bouncing in her seat. 

“Welcome, Ms. Song. I'm Jack Morrison. Welcome to the Overwatch Headquarters.” 

D.Va held her hand out quickly, still trying to grasp the situation. This was a commander, one of the leaders who came to greet her personally and it left her a little star struck. 

“T-Thank you, Commander! It's an honor, sir!” 

D.Va winced when she felt her bladder almost pulsing with how much she was holding it in. She had to go badly, but didn't want to do it in the car with the closed windows and the silence that hung inside. Now in front of the man who had her fate in his hands, she wasn't ready to have an accident while holding his hand.   
Jack smiled at her, his eyes closing as he took hold of her hand in a strong grip and shook her hard enough to cause her legs to squeeze together. Her core pulsed deep inside and with her eyes glazing over, D.Va knew she had lost and let out a steady stream inside her diaper. The feeling almost made her moan out but she kept calm as Jack turned to start walking to the front door of the HQ. D.Va forced herself to focus with a sigh, adjusting her legs as she followed after the soldier.

“We have been keeping an eye on you, Ms. Song. Your reputation proceeds you.”

D.Va tugged down on her skirt by habit, hurrying into the building to look up at Jack who was smiling at her. His words made her blush, wondering if he meant something else but she smiled back to push the thoughts away. No one knew her secret and she was going to keep it that way.

“You can call me D.Va like everyone else! Ms. Song is way too lame~” 

Jack's eyes widened at her easy going language before laughing and agreeing with a nod. 

“Of course, Miss. D.Va. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you around the building and explain what we're hoping to accomplish with you.”

D.Va giggled behind her hand at how he referred to her but hurried to follow with a grin on her face. She was so excited to see what sort of machinery Overwatch worked with compared to her company. She had heard of the engineer's that worked there and how they were all well known for their projects.   
D.Va got so excited she couldn't help but close her eyes and sigh as she wet herself as they waited for an elevator to come down. When the ding of the door opening rang in the air, D.Va blushed as she couldn't help but release some gas. The diaper muffled the sound slightly which made the young pilot feel relieved but going into the elevator with the smell lingering was about to be a test of will. Could she hold it in or would she release it all in the cramped up area of the elevator for so many floors she assumed with all the buttons by the door?  
Stepping in behind Jack, D.Va stood with a shaky smile on her face and her cheeks red. She had to hold it in. She had to make a good impression and messing herself here wouldn't leave the Commander in high spirits. 

“I hope you don't mind our engineer. He is a little eccentric but he is the best when it comes to his work.” 

D.Va shook her head, squeezing her legs together and trying to ignore the cramps that were starting to settle in. She had to hold it in. 

“I'm excited to get some insight on how I can manage my own machinery even better!” D.Va said as the door rang out to signal their arrival. 

Jack led her through the long glass lined walls, showing how high up they had gone until they arrived at a heavy looking steel door. Pulling out a keycard, Jack slid it through the slot for the doors to creak open.   
Behind the door was a MEKA pilot's dream.  
There were parts laying all over the multitudes of tables set up against the walls of the humongous room where machines were working hard with the constant grinding sounds. The entire room was set up just for engineers and D.Va had a feeling she would find herself hiding here during her stay with Overwatch. 

“Oi! Put on yer safety helmet, Commander!” 

A gruff voice brought D.Va out of her basking, looking around the area to find the legendary engineer of Overwatch until she saw a yellow hard hat appear just below her chin! Following it down, D.Va found a man wearing a mask to protect him from the machinery. When he lifted it up with a clawed hand, the bearded man grinned up at her.

“Welcome, Little Miss. Pleasure is all mine!”  
“D.Va, this is Torbjorn, our head engineer. He will be the one to assist you with any repairs and questions you have. Torbjorn, this is Hana Song or D.Va as she prefers. I'm showing her the areas here so don't worry. We won't stay long,” Jack explained even as D.Va grabbed the hard hat to put it on and start exploring the entire area.

The young MEKA pilot did her best to keep her hands to herself as she looked over blueprints hung on the wall and all the tools laid out that looked as if they were brand new out of the box. D.Va couldn't help but squat down to look at the lower levels of the work bench. The position gave her the perfect opportunity to relieve herself again. With the loud machines and constant clanging, it gave her the right time to start pushing. She grunted quietly, clenching her fists to her chest and pushed just enough so a singular log slid out. Followed by another. D.Va's heart raced as a third one pushed it's way out and left her sighing happily. She was almost drooling with how good it felt. 

“Ay, young lass! You better be careful! Don't want to get any grease on that pretty skirt of yers!” 

Almost jumping to her feet, D.Va looked over at the two men with a grin. She knew she had to be careful around the shorter of the two in case her mess was starting to smell. Her diaper was starting to feel heavy but she knew it would last. The tour couldn’t be much longer, D.Va thought as Torbjorn came over to explain what he was currently working on. 

~~

D.Va had been wrong. So wrong. She was biting her lip as Jack was explaining the medical bay was run by a world renowned doctor named Angela Ziegler who was known for her life changing experiments. Her diaper was getting saggy in the back and needed to find somewhere to check on it to make sure it wasn't showing already. With Jack talking as he led her through the halls, D.Va was worried she wouldn't find a saving grace. Until they passed a familiar sign.

“Oh! Do you mind? I have to use the little girls room.”

D.Va didn't even wait for his answer as she scuttled towards the bathroom door, hurrying into the furthest stall and slamming it shut. She had tried to open the closest door to the entrance but found it locked which made her sweat. She couldn't do anything too suspicious with her diaper in fear of getting caught by the unknown person in the first stall. The sound of her crinkling diaper seemed too obvious if she was to check it properly so instead waited until she heard the flush of toilet.   
With the reverberating sound of the toilet flushing, D.Va knelt down to check her diaper in between in legs. It was slightly wet to her surprise. She knew anymore and it might leak through. The nerves started to get to her at the thought of being caught and she started to groan. She couldn't help whimpering as she knew she couldn't push anymore out but she could feel her diaper start to sag with how she was kneeling. D.Va whined and clenched her fists to her chest as she pressed out what felt like a thick log. It only made her diaper sag slightly more before she sighed and tried to stand without jostling her diaper. She could feel how it wasn't as crinkly and sturdy around the ass which made her start to sweat.

“Excuse me? Are you alright in there?” 

It was a woman with a British accent, probably from the first stall. D.Va tried to calm herself as she flushed her own toilet that didn't have a speck before opening the door with a smile on her face.   
The woman at the door seemed worried but when she saw D.Va's face, her expression changed instantly.

“Oh, I know you! You're D.Va! I can't believe it! Can I have your autograph?” 

D.Va recognized her as another member of Overwatch, Lena Oxton aka Tracer. It was another star struck moment, holding her hands up to hide her excited smile.

“Only if I can have yours too!”

When the pair came out laughing together, Jack looked surprised to see them as they exchanged phone numbers in front of him. 

“You really are popular today, aren't you?” Jack joked as D.Va waved goodbye to Tracer who zipped twice down the hall until she was out of sight. 

D.Va turned to the taller man, putting her arms behind her back and leaning up to the Commander. She knew her diaper was sagging in the back and it gave her a rush knowing if someone were to pass by, they might see the dark stain of her messy diaper.

“I am still an idol, Commander! Where to next?”  
“I sometimes forget that. Just our Medical Bay left! I'd like to introduce you to Angela before we discuss with your captain tomorrow any future plans.”

Jack started walking down the hall with D.Va trailing behind, a big grin on her face. She could feel her diaper sagging against the back of her upper thighs as they found the entrance to the Medical Bay but decided it would last just one more meeting.

–

Angela couldn't put her finger what exactly seemed off about the pilot before her. The MEKA pilot was a bubble of happiness, bouncing around the office to check all the experiments Angela had set up. There was something about her appearance. Her face was flushed with sweat beading on her brow but she had color to her lips meaning that she wasn't feeling ill from some sort of sickness. Angela almost felt the need to sit the pilot down and check her pulse and vitals to make sure that everything was fine. 

“Is there something wrong, Angela?” 

Jack's voice made her look away from D.Va who was leaning over to check something, noticing her hands holding the back of her skirt. It slowly came to her what it could possibly be.  
It was then something caught her eye.   
D.Va's shoulders tightened up, body rigid as she pressed her knees together and Angela watched as something slid from underneath D.Va's skirt on the inside of her leg. It was clearly urine and from the looks of it, not very much.   
Usually when a patient had some sort of accident, it would make a bigger mess. Unless said patient was wearing a medical diaper.  
The roundness of her bottom was a clear sign what the pilot was hiding but knowing not to mention a word, Angela smiled up at Jack.

“A clean bill of health, I would say from the looks of it.”

D.Va couldn't face either of the Overwatch members as she tried to squeeze her legs tight so no more of her piss would slide down her leg. The warmth made her shiver, feeling excited at the fact she might have been seen.   
Turning around, she lifted the one leg where it leaked on to rub at it with her hands and prayed she'd find a bathroom to wash her hands before leaving.

“Well, Ms. D.Va. It was wonderful to meet you. I do hope to see you again soon. We may have things to discuss together,” Angela said as she stood up from her desk chair to hold her hand out. 

The doctor didn't let on that she knew what D.Va had just done, wanting to see if the pilot would show any signs of hesitation with the hand shake.  
As expected, D.Va's face faltered at the sight of the doctor's outstretched hand but she wiped her hand quickly on her skirt before quickly shaking Angela's hand.

“It was a pleasure, Doctor!”

She knew it would leak more, but D.Va couldn't hold herself back again to let out one last stream.

–

When D.Va arrived back to the apartment Overwatch had setup for her, she slammed the door shut and slid down the whole way as her messy diaper squished against the wooden door. The stain was obvious now and the smell was starting to become overwhelming. It left D.Va to spread her legs and sigh happily as she released everything all at once. She could feel it start to pool around her and knew the mess would be a pain to clean up. It may even leak out the other side of the door where she sat but it all felt worth it. This leakage was a sure sign that she needed some proper adult diapers. These training diapers were perfect for sitting in the same spot for hours but she needed something she could go out with without worrying about making a mess of herself. Reaching in between her legs, D.Va pressed against the soft, squishy mess that had completely soaked through and giggled to herself.  
D.Va found these pullup type of diapers would have to be stepped up. After cleaning herself in the bathroom and tossing the destroyed diaper into the trash bin, D.Va found herself comfortable in her chair with a clean, fresh diaper to start searching for some adult diapers.  
She was ready to have something more suited for her needs.   
No more leaking in front of her teammates, she decided as she could feel her stomach acting up once more as she found a website where the diapers had multiple sizes depending on the expected mess.   
Messy girls needed to keep clean otherwise someone might find out about D.Va's little secret.


	26. Dva’s concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story by Ellfy

DVa sat on her couch and sighed in boredom. She was flicking through channels on her television without feeling particularly interested in anything she was seeing. She was alone and sitting in a diaper that was very wet and messy, she should’ve got changed a while ago but she was finding it hard to get the motivation to move off the couch.  
There was no doubt about it, D.Va was in a funk. She had spent a glorious week with Mercy but she had now flown back to Switzerland leaving D.Va alone at home. The young Korean desperately missed Mercy and was finding it hard to enjoy any of her usual hobbies. Usually when she felt down she at least had a Starcraft tournament or Overwatch to keep her occupied but right now there was nothing on the horizon.  
D.Va yawned and thought about going for a nap before she flipped the channel one last time. The commercial that was showing caught her attention. A very well-known K-pop band were on the screen playing a hit from their latest album, their colourful hair and cheerful attitudes contrasted with D.Va at the moment. As the commercial ended it showed tour dates for the band and she saw they were playing in Seoul that very night.  
D.Va thought about it for just a few seconds. She knew she couldn’t mope around the house forever and she hadn’t had a chance to indulge in her K-pop fandom for quite a long time. It was time to get cleaned up and prepared because it was time for her to head out to a concert.  
In the bathroom a few minutes later D.Va pulled the tapes off her heavy diaper. She gently lowered it down to the floor making sure that it didn’t splat and spread it’s contents everywhere. She balled the diaper up whilst holding her nose and then stepped into the shower to belatedly clean herself up, she was fortunate that she had tough skin that seemed very resistant to rashes.  
D.Va showered for about fifteen minutes until she felt totally clean and refreshed. She stepped out of the water stream with water glistening on her body. She wrapped herself in a towel as she checked herself out in the mirror, she felt like she looked paler than usual. She really needed to get out of the house more.  
D.Va laid a fresh diaper down on the bed and opened it up. It was very thick with her own logo printed on the front, once she was dry enough to do so she jumped up on her bed and felt the diaper beneath her soft skin. She took some time to just enjoy the moment before stretching down and grabbing the front of the diaper. She pulled it up and covered her hairless crotch with the soft padding.  
There was already a happy tingling feeling in her sensitive nerves as she pressed the front of the diaper against her groin and squeezed her legs together. Once she had it straightened she pulled the tapes from the back and pressed them down on the shiny landing strip on the front of the diaper.  
For a few moments D.Va just laid quietly and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of the fresh diaper. She could’ve quite happily just stayed in bed almost completely naked and revelling in the sensations she was getting but she had things to do.  
D.Va stood up and got dressed in a pair of baggy pants and a t-shirt with a picture of the group she was going to see. She checked her watch and saw that she had plenty of time before she had to leave so she went down to the kitchen and fixed herself a light meal, she had a few glasses of water as well to make sure she was hydrated. The concert was almost certainly going to be very sweaty and despite having no shortage of money D.Va wasn’t keen on overpaying for drinks at the venue. Once she was well fed and watered she got up and started getting ready to leave the house, she was glad to have something to distract herself from Mercy.  
The journey was quite simple and as D.Va left her apartment with a bag that contained all of her changing supplies she happily walked down the street to the bus stop. The evening was cool but since it was still summer it was warm enough that D.Va didn’t need to wear much. It was a pleasant walk.  
At the bus stop there were a few businessmen and a couple of girls who were excitedly chatting D.Va wondered whether they were going to the same concert she was. The bus was exactly on time and D.Va happily stepped on board and took a free seat by the window.  
The bus had only travelled a couple of stops when the water D.Va had drunk began to catch up with her. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as she released her bladder, a quiet moan escaped her lips as she felt a tidal wave of hot urine heading down her tubes and out in the diaper. The pee burst forth and splashed around the padding as the bus drove down the street, the vibrations only heightened the feelings of ecstasy.  
The padding did it’s job and the urine soaked into the absorbent material and spread throughout the diaper. The heat felt amazing against D.Va’s smooth and soft skin, there were few things in life that gave D.Va the rush that pissing herself did.  
D.Va enjoyed the bus trip as much as a young woman could. She looked out of the window at the passing neighbourhoods as the small towns gave way to more urbanised city, D.Va looked down and checked her phone occasionally but for the most part she was just killing time until she reached the concert venue.  
As D.Va rested her head on her hand and looked out the window without really paying attention her spare hand subconsciously put itself against the diaper. She didn’t really know what she was doing until she heard a small giggle from the seat opposite her.  
D.Va was brought back into the bus and looked around to see two teenage boys giggling and looking her way. The young Korean woman wasn’t sure what was going on until she looked down and saw her hand underneath the waistband of her pants. She quickly snatched it away and smiled nervously before turning back to the window. Her cheeks were blushing a deep red and every now and then she heard the boys giggling again, no doubt they were making fun of the horny young woman on the bus.  
Eventually, as the sky started turning dark, the bus reached D.Va’s stop. She stood up and hurried off the bus still feeling embarrassed about what had happened earlier, as she watched the bus drive away from the pavement she saw the boys looking at her again. D.Va checked to make sure her diaper was still hidden before walking away from the bus stop.  
The concert venue was not far away from the bus stop and D.Va could see a number of people wearing t-shirts adorned with images of the band they were all going to see. D.Va joined the throngs of mostly young girls and women as they headed towards the large arena that peaked out over the top of all nearby buildings.  
D.Va enjoyed each step she took as the diaper forcing her thighs apart rubbed against her body. She had worn in public many times but still felt the mixed excitement and anxiety of doing something so naughty. She knew her crotch bulged a little but no one seemed to take much notice, a fact she was very grateful of.  
The closer D.Va drew to the arena the more excitement she felt. She was really looking forward to getting in the crowd and enjoying some of her favourite songs. She couldn’t stop smiling and the excitement of the crowd was infectious. D.Va loved the whole atmosphere, the loud and excitable people mixed with the stalls selling merchandise created an air of electricity. This was a feeling D.Va always missed when she was out of the spotlight.  
D.Va walked up to the front of the building and joined the queue already forming as everyone waited for the doors to open. Despite the large crowds D.Va was fairly near the front of the line, it seemed most people wanted to soak up the atmosphere before going inside. It was as she stood and watched some security guards using their walkie-talkies that D.Va first felt a tell-tale rumbling deep in her belly.  
D.Va was no stranger to messy diapers and, in fact, enjoyed them a great deal. She was confident her diaper could contain any poop she put into it as well as the smell, this was something she had learned from previous accidents. With all that said D.Va still wanted to hold off on any accident for as long as she could. She enjoyed the desperation that came from refusing to use her diaper as well as the rush that followed when it inevitably happened.  
As soon as the doors opened D.Va made her way inside along with everyone else in the line. She walked through the concourse area and into the main arena. The big and open room was set up in the typical way for concerts. Along the balconies seating was set up whilst the large floor area was open for people there to dance. D.Va was in the standing area and she hurried forwards on the crest of a human wave as everyone tried to get a spot at the front. In the end D.Va found herself pressed up against the barrier just a few feet from the stage.  
D.Va was pushed against the rails in front of her and felt the pressure on her bowels increasing until the pushing stopped and everyone took their places. For a while nothing happened as the crowds slowly filed in to the arena, there was music playing and from D.Va’s position she could see some people off to the sides of the stage sorting out technical equipment. Most of the stage was hidden behind a giant red curtain and a lot of people anxiously looked forward to it being raised so they could see and hear their heroes.  
As D.Va waited with everyone else in the increasingly full arena she let go of her bladder again. Warm urine cascaded out of her and into the greedy padding between her legs, she closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the tickling feeling running around her groin and butt.  
The lights in the arena dimmed rather suddenly and D.Va opened her eyes to a cheer of excitement. Music started to play and the curtain was raised to show the k-pop superstars standing on the stage with their arms raised high. D.Va cheered along with everyone else even as she still felt herself peeing. By the time she had stopped wetting her diaper the first song was underway and D.Va was dancing and singing along with everyone around her.  
D.Va was having a great time and she was really impressed with the group on the stage. It had been a while since she had allowed herself to attend an event like this and now she was seeing what she had been missing out on. Combining her love of k-pop with her love of diapers seemed like a match made in heaven and whilst other people occasionally had to leave to go to the bathroom D.Va could maintain her spot in the prime location right in front of the stage.  
By the end of the fourth song D.Va was starting to feel the pressure in her body increasing. She knew what was going to happen, it was something that had happened dozens of times before. Her body had almost been trained to know that a feeling of a wet diaper meant it was time to dirty it as well.  
D.Va half-heartedly resisted the urges as she enjoyed the music but by midway through the concert the pressure had built to a level that couldn’t be ignored. The Korean woman looked around at the crowd behind her and knew that even if she wanted to get to the bathroom she was sure she wouldn’t be able to pass through the crowds in time. The realisation and acknowledgement that she was going to poop her diaper made her both excited and anxious.  
With the group on stage in the middle of yet another song D.Va took the opportunity to discreetly lean on the barrier and squat down slightly. She bent her knees and tried to be inconspicuous as she looked around at all the people around her. D.Va started the familiar and exciting feeling of pushing down with her tummy muscles.  
Just as D.Va started feeling a log exiting her body the song stopped and the crowd broke into cheering. She grunted to push the log into her diaper and felt a second log start lining up to come out. D.Va froze as she looked around wondering if anyone could hear her as she soiled herself. A second turd was quickly following the first one out of her body.  
“Wait a minute… Oh my God, guys!” The front woman of the k-pop band was near the edge of the stage and looking down at the front of the crowd.  
Everyone stopped. The band took a quick break to hydrate, the crowds cheers died down to hear what their idol had to say and D.Va was sure the singer was looking straight down at her.  
“We have a very special person in attendance tonight!” The singer said.  
People were starting to look around at D.Va who was still half-crouched against the barrier. A firm turd was hanging halfway out of her body but she had frozen with wide eyes. She tried to subtly shake her head to tell the singer to not say anything but it was already too late.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, we have D.Va here!” The singer announced. Almost immediately a spotlight moved from elsewhere and shined down on D.Va.  
D.Va was unable to hold her bowel movement back any longer. Whether people were looking at her or not she couldn’t stop what was coming. She was blushing a little as people cheered for her and she tried to stand up straight again, as she moved she felt her poop pushing out. Thankfully the cheering covered any noise she might be making.  
“Come on up here, D.Va!” The pop artist yelled to enthusiastic cheers.  
D.Va didn’t want to go up but she felt almost compelled to do so. A security guard reached over and lifted her up to pull her over the barrier. D.Va felt almost like a baby as she was easily lifted by the strong man. The contents in her diaper smeared against her skin as she was set back down on the ground, her diaper was shifting a lot under her clothes and she had to make sure her diaper was still covered.  
D.Va hadn’t finished messing herself. As she walked along the floor in front of the stage she could feel her body wanting to finish whet it had started. She couldn’t believe she was about to go up on stage, especially like this.  
As D.Va climbed the steps to the stage she farted into the messy diaper. A small amount of gas escaped with each step up to the stage. She walked out in front of the crowd to even more cheers. She waved shyly and blew a couple of kisses as she walked across to wear the singer was waiting for her.  
D.Va wanted to get off the stage as soon as possible but as she reached the middle she found the female members of the pop group surrounding and hugging her. They were all saying how excited they were to see her but D.Va was too distracted hoping no one touched her diaper to notice. To her horror she felt a leg press against the spongy and well used padding of her underwear. As she was let go she tried to see who it was but no one was letting on that they had experienced anything unusual.  
There was a soft cramp in D.Va’s bowels and as the main singer lifted the Overwatch star’s arm in the air D.Va pushed and felt a prolonged avalanche of soft crap basically pour out of her body and into the diaper. D.Va’s face was bright red as her mouth fell open in shock. She was filling her pants in front of thousands of fans, she felt humiliated, ashamed… And extremely turned on!  
D.Va felt like her rear end was bulging out like a cartoon by the time her bowels had finished emptying. Her diaper was a sloppy mess and she was stood in front of the whole arena. She thanked God she had a diaper that could hide the smell so well.  
Once the pop star had let go of D.Va she turned to hug her guest again but found the Starcraft pro was already turning and hurrying off stage. She frowned a little and couldn’t help but notice the young woman hurrying off the stage seemed to be walking oddly.  
D.Va hurried off the stage feeling almost crazed by her excitement. The humiliation from the situation she had just been in was driving her mad and she needed to cum as soon as possible. She looked around with wide eyes causing the people working backstage to stare at the strange person who had suddenly appeared in the midst.  
“Bathroom!” D.Va turned to the nearest official and barked at him, “Where’s the bathroom?”  
The random man looked worried to be suddenly accosted like this. He didn’t say anything but pointed to the end of a nearby corridor. D.Va hurried away and looked each way from the end of the corridor, she saw a door marked “Women” and she practically dived through it.  
D.Va was so overcome with desire that she pushed through into the nearest cubicle. Before the door was even closed she had pulled her pants to the ground. There might’ve been a bunch of people in the other cubicles or she might’ve been completely alone, she didn’t know and she didn’t care.  
D.Va dropped back on to the toilet seat and immediately reached down to her diaper. She felt the mess in the back of the disposable get spread against her skin and she let out a low moan that echoed around the room. She immediately pushed her hand against the padding and started rubbing away at herself.  
The loud crinkling filled the bathroom and if anyone else was in the room they would’ve been very confused by what they were hearing. D.Va lifted her legs up and put her feet against the door of the cubicle, this gave her even better access to her crinkly pants.  
There was no time for subtlety and as D.Va heard the distant sounds of the k-pop band launching into another song she pressed her spare hand against the lumpy rear of her diaper. She could feel herself getting wetter and she definitely wasn’t peeing. She rubbed the thick padding against herself and lifted her hips to meet her hands.  
D.Va quickly started moaning and it was loud. The cubicle seemed to only exacerbate the noise and she closed her eyes as her surroundings faded away from her consciousness. The Korean woman wondered briefly if anyone could hear her, the thought that they could only made her more excited than ever.  
Tingles started building all over D.Va’s body before concentrating down in her private parts. She knew an orgasm was building and it seemed like it would be a big one. Her rubbing became more insistent as she felt the wet and messy padding moving rapidly up and down against her.  
“Oh… God… Yes!” D.Va practically screamed.  
D.Va felt her body release all of the tension it had built up as she experienced a powerful and climactic orgasm. She panted deeply as it seemed to go on forever, she was lost within her enjoyment and ecstasy until it finally started to fade.  
D.Va took a few seconds after she was finished to bask in the afterglow of her pleasure. She was breathing heavily and sweating as she recovered her senses.  
As D.Va started to become aware of her surrounding again her eyes grew wide. Was she imagining it or could she hear movement from elsewhere in the bathroom? Had she just loudly climaxed with people listening?  
D.Va quickly stood up on shaking legs feeling shame and embarrassment over what she had done. She ripped the tapes of her diaper off quickly, she didn’t worry about being stealthy now since she assumed everyone in the room knew what she had done.  
The mess that had been contained in her diaper was exposed to the air around her and the smell instantly started escaping and poisoning the air. D.Va used the wet front of the diaper to wipe at her skin and then took several handfuls of toilet paper to complete the job. She balled the diaper up and pulled her pants up.  
D.Va took hold of the door and pulled it open. Without looking around to see if anyone was there she hurried out of the cubicle and dropped the diaper into the trash can. She hurried out of the bathroom to find a bunch of backstage workers turning to look at her. She wondered if they knew what she had just done, one thing was for sure and that was that she wasn’t hanging around to find out.  
D.Va hurried along the corridor to the nearest exit. She went straight for the bus home having enjoyed her night but wanting to put as much distance between herself and the arena as possible.


End file.
